Game Master
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! UPDATED! "Tenang! Mulai hari ini, kau bisa dapat privat gratis!" "Dari seorang Game Master!"  KibaIno very slight NaruHina and NejiTen. AU, maybe a bit OOC. Please read to know more n leave ur review. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Weeeeh.. balik-balik, Sukie malah bikin fic baru. 2 fic yang udah ada (Flower Lady ama Time~The Reason~ malah dianggurin *gak sepenuhnya dianggurin koq sebenarnya, lagi **_**in progress**_** :P*). Gomen buat yang udah nunggu 2 fic itu. X(**

**Jujur, saya gak tahan buat gak bikin fic satu ini. Sebenarnya ide buat fic ini dah ada jauh sebelum fic-fic saya yang lain. Dan sebelum kelupaan akhirnya saya mutusin buat nuangin dulu ni ide dalam bentuk tulisan. Gyahahaha! **

**Yah, moga-moga minna-san juga suka dengan fic saya yang satu ini. **

**Nah, tanpa banyak omong lagi, happy reading, all!^^**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

**

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

Selamat siang! Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi di salah satu universitas terkemuka di Konoha City tempatku tinggal. Aku adalah anak dari keluarga Yamanaka yang mempunyai bisnis kebun bunga terbesar di daerah ini. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal dan saat ini aku tinggal hanya bersama ayah dan Aniki-kakak laki-lakiku.

Saat ini, aku tengah berada di salah satu _game_ _center_ yang ada di kotaku. Bukan tempat yang terlalu besar memang. Tapi kudengar dari kakakku yang juga suka bermain _game_, tempat ini memiliki koleksi _game_ yang lebih lengkap dibanding _game center_ sejenis yang ada di kota ini. Dan menurutnya, kalau mau mencari seorang _gamer_ veteran dari kota Konoha, _game center_ yang bernama 'Hokage's Game' ini adalah pilihan pertama yang harus kusambangi.

Dengan berbekal sebuah potongan koran, aku berjalan perlahan memasuki tempat yang belum pernah kumasuki seumur-umur itu. Terus terang, aku sempat tersentak melihat keadaannya. Suasananya bising dan ramai. Mesin-mesin _game_ berderet sepanjang ruangan, membentuk lorong-lorong tersendiri. Jalanan untuk melangkah memang masih ada, namun jadi terasa sempit di beberapa tempat akibat massa yang cukup banyak. Massa di _game center_ itu sendiri nyaris cowo semua. Untungnya, tempatnya cukup bersih dan terang. Kalau nggak? Hemmm.. Mungkin aku akan mengurungkan niatku untuk masuk dan langsung ambil langkah seribu!

Baiklah, karena koran di tangan itu hanya satu-satunya petunjukku, aku memegangnya erat-erat. Sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri, aku berharap orang yang kucari akan berada di tempat itu. Kuabaikan pandangan mata yang melirikku dengan aneh. Toh aku nggak merasa aneh. Memang nggak aneh koq! Iya kan?

Aku memandang ke sebuah kaca besar yang ada di pojokan. Rambut pirangku yang diikat _ponytail_ masih rapi koq. Poni yang kubiarkan menutupi sebelah mataku juga nggak aneh. Apa pakaianku yang menarik perhatian mereka? Baju tanpa lengan dengan model _turtle neck_ berwarna ungu yang dipadu dengan sebuah rok mini beberapa senti di atas lutut. Biasa aja tuh. Atau.. Yah… Kurasa keseksian tubuhku yang membuat mereka melirik-lirik padaku.

Saat aku tengah merapikan rambutku, mendadak aku melihat sosok dua orang yang tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Seorangnya berambut coklat agak jabrik dengan seekor anak anjing berwarna putih 'nangkring' di atas kepalanya. Seorang yang lain berambut hitam dan mengenakan kacamata yang juga berwarna hitam.

Nah, kedua cowo itu itu baru bisa dibilang aneh!

Tapi… Perhatianku lebih tersita pada si cowo berambut coklat yang memiliki tanda semacam tato berwarna merah dengan bentuk segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

Aku memandang potongan koran yang ada di tanganku dan membelalakkan mata biru-ku seketika. Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku. Dan tepat ketika kedua cowo itu masing-masing akan mengambil tempat duduk di depan suatu _game_, aku spontan berteriak, "Inuzuka!"

Di luar dugaanku, bukan hanya keduanya yang menengok, tapi nyaris seisi ruangan itu langsung menengok ke arahku. Otomatis aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan satu tangan. Ternyata hasil perbuatanku lebih parah dari yang kuharapkan.

"Itu Inuzuka? Yang menang kejuaraan _game_ itu?"

"AH! Benar!"

Dalam sekejab, keduanya sudah dikerubungi oleh orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu. Dan sialnya, gara-gara itu, aku langsung tersingkir keluaran. Terdorong-dorong, terdesak-desak, sampai akhirnya sosok kedua cowo itu nggak bisa kulihat saking penuhnya orang-orang yang mengerubungi mereka.

"A…" ujarku sedikit geram.

Yang benar saja! Aku duluan yang punya urusan ama dia!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berusaha menerobos kerumunan itu.

Sia-sia.

Dengan tubuhku yang tergolong kecil, aku malah selalu terbawa keluar lagi setiap kali aku mencoba melangkah ke dalam. Akibatnya, bukan hanya aku nggak bisa menyelesaikan urusanku, tapi kertas koran yang tadinya kupakai sebagai petunjuk kini sudah hilang entah ke mana. Tadi sih terjatuh dan mungkin sekarang kertas tersebut sudah hancur terinjak-injak.

Peduli setan. Aku sudah cukup ingat dengan ciri-cirinya!

Tapi yang jelas, aku sama sekali nggak bisa melangkah mendekat gara-gara segerombolan orang menyebalkan yang sepertinya adalah 'fans' dari orang itu. Sungguh, rasanya aku jadi semakin memendam kekesalan pada orang yang sesungguhnya belum kukenal!

Saat aku menyadari bahwa segala upayaku sia-sia dan memutuskan untuk mencari hari lain untuk menemuinya, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku. Tangan itu cukup besar dan menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat. Tangan itu pula yang menyeretku keluar dari kerumunan itu. Aku tentu saja terperanjat. Tapi tenaga tarikan yang cukup kuat dan keterkejutanku saat itu, membuatku hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengikutinya setengah berlari.

Akhirnya, kami berdua-aku dan si empunya tangan- sampai di tempat yang lebih sepi, di luar _game center_ tersebut. Dia melepaskan tanganku sehingga aku bisa bersangga pada kedua lututku, berusaha mengatur nafasku yang sedikit tersengal.

Lalu pelan-pelan, kuangkat wajahku dan kulihat sosok cowo berambut coklat itu tengah menatapku dengan heran. Seolah hendak menyuarakan keheranan yang sama dengan sang majikan, anak anjing di kepalanya pun menyalak pelan.

"Well…" kata si cowo berambut coklat itu memulai pembicaraan, "Kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Err..." jawabku sambil mengernyitkan dahi, "Inuzuka?"

Cowo itu menggangguk. "Aku Inuzuka," jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan seringainya. "Lalu anak anjing yang lucu ini namanya Akamaru!'

"WOOF!" salak si anak anjing itu tampak bersemangat.

Oke. Aku nggak ada perlu dengan si anak anjing!

"Kau.. Kau cowo yang memenangkan kejuaraan _game_ musim panas kemarin, betul?" tanyaku sambil menyipitkan mataku, berusaha memastikan lebih lanjut kalau memang dia orang yang kucari.

Dia mengangguk, "Yup! Itu aku! Inuzuka Kiba!" ujarnya bersemangat sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan jempol. "Lalu? Kau mau apa? Minta tanda tangan?"

"Tanda tangan?" gumamku pelan dengan dengan amarah yang kembali menguasai diriku. Bahkan kurasa urat-urat kemarahan sudah menyembul di pelipisku. "Siapa juga yang mau tanda tanganmu, hah? Yang mau kuminta adalah pertanggungjawabanmu! PERTANGGUNGJAWABAN!" ujarku lagi dengan setengah berteriak kali ini.

"Hee?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang aneh, setengah tersenyum setengah kebingungan.

"TANGGUNG JAWAB!" ulangku dengan pandangan yang mulai kabur, kurasa, mataku mulai berlinangan air mata saat itu. Yah, mengingat masalah yang tengah menimpaku ini membuatku selalu ingin menangis. Menyebalkan! Aku nggak ingin menangis di depan cowo ini sebenarnya. Tapi air mataku nggak kooperatif! Apa boleh buat!

"Eh.. Ah… Kenapa malah nangis sih? Sebentar, sebentar! Aku masih nggak ngerti nih!" ujarnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk menghentikan tangisanku. Ia juga terlihat panik saat beberapa orang memandang kami dengan pandangan yang menyelidik dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sebenarnya lucu juga melihat cowo itu panik! Biar tahu rasa dia!

"Oi, Akamaru! Gimana neh?"

"Uuuk~?" jawab si anak anjing yang tampak nggak mengerti.

Kuabaikan tanggapan anehnya yang malah mengajak anak anjing untuk berdiskusi. Aku mulai mengumpulkan ketenanganku kembali untuk bisa menyampaikan alasan apa yang membawaku untuk bertemu dengannya.

"Gara-gara kau…" ujarku terputus. Aku menghapus air mataku yang sudah cukup kering, "GARA-GARA KAU PACARKU MEMUTUSKANKU, TAU!"

"Hee?" ujarnya sekali lagi. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat semakin aneh. Ia pun terdiam beberapa saat di tempatnya seolah berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja kukatakan. Kupasang wajah yang keras meskipun masih ada sisa-sisa air mata di pelupuk mataku.

"Ah! Oh.. Kau.. Cewe kan?" tanyanya sambil memandangku tanpa kedip.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" jawabku yang lebih berupa pertanyaan balik dengan nada yang setengah membentak.

"Pacarmu.. Cowo kan?" ujarnya lagi dengan mulut yang melengkung ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman. Bukan karena senang pastinya. Lebih tepat senyuman itu diartikan sebagai sebuah senyum terpaksa yang dilandasi sedikit kengerian dan kekhawatiran.

Aku pun mengangguk dengan nggak sabar.

"Lalu… Bagaimana mungkin pacarmu memutuskanmu gara-gara aku? Pacarmu.. Bukan biseksual kan?"

Sekali itu, aku yang terbelalak. Oh, pantas saja dia memandangku dengan aneh tadi. Rupanya itu yang dia tangkap dari pernyataanku barusan. Tapi saat ini aku sedang nggak ingin bercanda, maka itu, dengan sedikit kasar, aku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"BUKAN ITU! Dia mutusin aku setelah dia kalah darimu di turnamen musim panas kemarin! Setelah kekalahan itu, kerjanya hanya main _game_ terus menerus, latihan terus menerus! Aku sampai nggak dipedulikan! Saat aku menyuruhnya istirahat terlebih dahulu, ia malah membentakku. Saat aku balas membentaknya, dia malah memutuskanku! Semua gara-gara kau!" ujarku cepat, nyaris tanpa bernafas. Maka itu, selesai mengatakan unek-unekku, aku langsung mengambil nafas dan mengembuskannya secara beraturan. Dan tanpa kurasa, air mataku tadi pun sudah benar-benar berhenti mengalir.

Bisa kulihat, ia tampak mengernyitkan dahinya, "Dia membentakmu saat kau menyuruhnya istirahat?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Wah… Cowo yang kasar! Ya kan Akamaru?" ujarnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepala, mengelus kepala si anak anjing. Si anak anjing terlihat senang dan langsung mengibaskan ekornya. "Bagus dong kalau putus?" tambahnya lagi sambil nyengir.

Merasa dia malah terlihat senang di atas kesedihanku, kumasukkan sebuah tinjuan di perutnya. Aku memang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya, tenagaku-pun nggak seberapa, tapi, tinjuan itu sedikitnya pasti memberikan suatu efek.

"Ouch!" serunya saat tinju itu masuk.

"Dia.. Dia nggak kasar koq! Biasanya dia cuma marah-marah kalau aku membereskan buku panduannya! Hanya kadang-kadang ia memukulku kalau aku nggak sengaja mematikan _game_-nya sebelum ia men-_save_-nya. Dia…" aku terdiam dengan tangan di mulutku. Yang benar saja, kenapa aku malah membeberkan kejelekan pacarku? Err.. Mantan pacarku.

Aku melihat ke arah cowo berambut coklat di kecilnya yang berwarna gelap terlihat bingung dengan kontradiksi dalam kata-kataku. Akhirnya, aku buru-buru menambahkan, "Kalau nggak berhubungan ama _game_.. Dia.. Cowo yang baik…"

Mungkin kata-kataku terdengar lemah hingga ia tertawa kecil saat itu. Aku melotot kembali ke arahnya sehingga ia mati-matian menghentikan tawanya.

"Ah.. Sorry.." ujarnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "Aku bukan mentertawaimu lho?"

Tapi tetap saja, ia sedikit terkekeh. Aku semakin menatapnya galak agar ia tahu bahwa aku sedang nggak berniat main-main.

"Lalu kenapa kau ketawa?" tanyaku sinis.

"Yah… Gakpapa," jawabnya sambil mengibaskan tangan. Lalu ia melirik ke dalam _game_ _center_ yang sudah terdengar lebih sepi dibanding sebelumnya. Suara _game_ kembali berbunyi, tanda bahwa setiap orang mulai kembali pada aktivitas awal mereka, "Kau mau masuk lagi.. eh… Namamu?"

"Yamanaka!" ujarku tanpa menyebutkan nama kecilku.

"Yamanaka?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang tampak tertarik.

Aku mengangkat bahu, "Kenapa memang?"

"Kalau begitu… Jangan-jangan kau punya hubungan saudara dengan Deidara?" tanyanya dengan nada yang semakin terdengar bersemangat.

"Dia Aniki-ku!" jawabku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Kau kenal dia?"

Mendadak saja, ia menyeringai dan memperlihatkan taringnya yang sedikit lebih runcing dibanding orang kebanyakan. "Pantas aku merasa pernah melihatmu! Nah, kalau begitu.. Mungkin kau juga mau mencoba main?" tanyanya sambil menarik pergelangan tanganku seenaknya. Lalu ditambahkannya, "Deidara juga jago main! Pasti kau yang Imouto-nya juga jago kan?"

"A.. Aku..."

Jawabanku dipotong oleh perkataannya lagi, "Lagian, bermain _game_ bisa sedikit mengurangi _stress_ lho?"

Tentu ia mengatakan itu sambil nyengir seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi yang membuatku sebal adalah kata-kata terakhirnya yang seolah ingin menghiburku karena kasihan padaku yang baru dicampakkan ini.

Mungkin itu cuma persepsi negatif-ku semata dan mungkin juga ia tidak bermaksud mengasihaniku seperti itu. Tapi kupikir, seseorang dalam posisiku sekarang sepertinya akan lebih mudah menerima segala sesuatunya dari sudut pandang yang negatif. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku untuk itu.

"HEEHHH! Lepaskan tanganku! Aku nggak suka main!" teriakku sambil berupaya melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Tenang~! Akan kupilihkan _game_ yang mudah untukmu! Kau pasti akan menyukainya!" jawabnya dengan pegangan yang kurasa semakin mengerat.

"Jangan memaksaku, Inuzuka! Aku berbeda dengan Aniki! Aku.. Aku benci _game_!" teriakku yang membuat cowo yang mengaku bernama Kiba ini melepaskan pegangan tangannya padaku. Tapi bukan hanya itu dampak dari teriakanku. Orang-orang dalam _game_ _center _ini, untuk kedua kalinya, kembali menatap ke arahku. Kali ini, tatapan mereka tampak marah. Dan aku hanya bisa berdiam di tempatku dengan perasaan takut yang mulai melanda. Oke, mulutku, harusnya kau bisa melihat di mana kau berada sekarang!

"Ah, ah! Jangan diambil hati!" ujar Kiba sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Kurasa karisma-nya membuat beberapa orang yang ada di situ langsung mengubah ekspresi marahnya menjadi lebih tenang. Lalu, seolah hendak membuat mereka benar-benar melupakan pernyataanku tadi, ia menambahkan, "Dia ini baru aja diputusin oleh seorang _game_r jahat. Makanya dia jadi benci ama _game_! Nah, sekarang aku baru mau membuatnya mengerti kalau seharusnya yang dia benci itu bukan _game_-nya!"

"Oh.. Begitu," kata salah seorang yang berwajah paling mengerikan. Sekarang sebuah senyum lembut malah terpampang di wajahnya, "Kalau ada _game_r jahat yang sampai membuat seseorang benci _game_, harusnya orang itu yang dihajar!"

"Iya! Yang salah kan bukan _game_-nya! Tapi orangnya!" timpal yang lain dengan bersemangat. Tau-tau, mereka sudah asik dengan sesamanya sendiri dan melupakanku yang dari tadi membuat keributan.

Aku menatap keheranan sebelum tatapanku mengarah pada si Kiba yang tengah memandang ke arahku. Ia menyengir dan mengedipkan mata sekilas sebelum menarikku masuk lebih dalam. Kali ini aku hanya bisa pasrah dan membiarkan cowo itu menarikku ke tempat yang ia mau. Yah.. Setidaknya ia udah menolongku dari amukan massa yang tampak mengerikan ini. Kapan-kapan saja aku berterimakasih padanya. Kalau aku ingat itu juga.

"Hemh…" ujarnya sambil menengok ke kanan kiri. "Kayanya… Oh! Ini aja!"

Aku mengerutkan alisku. Lalu ia menunjuk ke sebuah _game_ dengan dua buah pistol tertera di bagian depannya. Aku semakin mengerutkan alisku dan melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Nah!" ujarnya sambil mengambil sebuah pistol dan menyerahkannya padaku. "Ayo coba!"

"Aku nggak ngerti mainnya!" ujarku sambil berusaha mengembalikan pistol _wireless_ itu kepadanya. Tapi ia menahannya tetap di tanganku sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepala.

"Gampang koq. Aturannya, tinggal tembak semua musuh yang menghadang! Penilaiannya dilihat dari berapa banyak musuh yang bisa kau jatuhkan dalam waktu 1 menit setiap _stage_-nya!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat jarinya telunjuknya.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Lalu aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke layar yang dengan gambar yang tampak bergerak-gerak.

Ia bertanya, "Siap?" yang kujawab hanya dengan sebuah gerakan bahu yang terangkat.

Ia pun men-set sesuatu hingga kini di layar tertulis, '_Ready'_, '_Set'_, '_Fire_!'.

Ng, apa sudah pernah kubilang kalau aku nggak pernah bermain _game_ sebelumnya? Kalaupun sudah, akan kutegaskan lagi saja, aku belum pernah bermain _game_ semacam ini satu kalipun! Makanya, saat tanganku terasa bergetar dan wajahku terasa tertembak seperti aslinya, aku langsung melempar pistol itu begitu saja. Pistol itu lantas bergetar-getar di atas lantai dan sekejab kemudian, di layar tertulis, '_Game Over_!'

Cowo di sebelahku itu hanya bersiul sebentar sebelum ia membungkuk dan mengambil pistol yang sudah berhenti bergetar itu. Ia kemudian memberikannya kembali padaku sambil berkata, "Tenang aja. Emang _game_ ini ada efek _vibrate_-nya. Tapi nggak bakal berbahaya buat tubuh koq!"

"Yah…" jawabku sambil ragu-ragu menerima pistol itu lagi.

Ia malah menambahkan, "Lupa bilang. Kalau kau 5 kali ketembak dalam 1 _stage_, langsung _game_ _over_. Jadi sebaiknya kau berhati-hati!"

"Ck! Hati-hati gimana?" gumamku sinis. Tapi ia nggak memberikanku waktu untuk berlama-lama mendumel. Ia langsung men-set kembali _game_ itu dan dalam sekejab, permainanku pun dimulai kembali. Sekali lagi, belum sampai _stage_ 2, aku dipaksa menerima kenyataan bahwa aku sudah kalah alias _game_ _over_!

"Kau.. Bener-bener nggak bisa maen ya?" komentar cowo itu saat melihat penampilanku yang kedua. "Akamaru saja bisa lebih baik darimu!" imbuhnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. Si anak anjing di atas kepalanya hanya bisa menjulurkan lidah sambil menggoyangkan ekornya seolah hendak mengejekku juga, seperti majikannya.

"Mgh! Sekali lagi!" ujarku yang malah terpancing provokasi kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu. Entah kenapa, aku memang benci sekali jika dibodoh-bodohi. Apalagi sampai dibandingkan dengan seekor anak anjing. Halooo! Seekor anak anjing! Yang benar saja! Aku yang notabene adalah seorang manusia ini dibandingkan dengan seekor anak anjing? Thanks berkat provokasi itu, aku jadi semakin bersemangat untuk memenangkan _game_ ini.

Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, aku melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan kesal. Ia sendiri sudah bertepuk tangan dengan keras dan tertawa dengan luar biasa senangnya. Sial!

"Baru kali ini aku liat, ada orang yang 7 kali nyoba, dan 7 kali-7 kalinya _game_ _over_ tanpa beranjak sedikit pun dari _stage_ 1!" ujarnya puas.

Ok. Ini memang di luar bidangku. Nggak ada untungnya kalau aku terus-terusan bersikeras untuk memainkan _game_ ini. Yang ada, akan semakin terbuka peluang baginya untuk mengejekku. Itu artinya, semakin besar pula peluang harga diriku semakin terluka!

"Makanya aku bilang.. Aku ben…" karena teringat kejadian yang nyaris membahayakanku tadi, buru-buru aku meralatnya, "Aku nggak bisa maen _game_!"

"Hemmmh," jawab cowo itu lagi sambil menghentikan tawanya dan mengangguk-angguk puas.

"Sudahlah!" ujarku akhirnya. "Aku rasa aku udah nggak ada urusan di sini! Dan sebaiknya aku nggak lebih lama berada di sini!"

"Ah? Jadi dendammu gimana?" tanya cowo itu dengan polosnya.

"Nggak tau! Kupikir lebih baik aku berusaha agar bisa berbaikan lagi dengannya! Entah gimana caranya, tapi mungkin itu bakalan lebih baik dibanding berurusan denganmu!"

Untuk sesaat, kulihat ia tampak memegang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Lalu saat aku memberikannya pandangan bertanya, ia malah nyengir seperti orang dungu. Oh, aku benar-benar ingin menonjok mukanya saat itu!

"Aku ada ide!" ujarnya bersemangat, "Gimana kalau kau sekarang telepon cowomu?"

"Hah? Buat apa?" tanyaku sedikit kasar.

"Bilang padanya, kau menantangnya bertanding _game_! Kalau kau menang, dia harus mau kembali padamu! Kalau nggak, kau akan berhenti mengejarnya dan melupakannya!" jelasnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Sekali lagi, aku melemparkan pandangan bertanya yang sedikit gusar padanya. Lalu dengan sinisnya, aku menjawab.

"Kau itu… Kau sendiri liat kan kemampuanku bermain _game_ tadi? Aku BODOH soal _game_! Okey, Aniki-ku boleh seorang pemain _game_ yang cukup canggih, tapi aku sama sekali nggak dapet gen ahli _game_ seperti yang ia dapat! Dan mantan cowoku, kalau kau ingat, dia jadi lawanmu pas final!" ujarku menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil menggerak-gerakkan tanganku. Setelah selesai menjelaskan, aku langsung melipat tanganku di depan dada dan memandangnya dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Masih mau maju dengan ide bodohmu, Inuzuka-san?"

"Tenang! Mulai hari ini, kau bisa dapat privat gratis!" adalah jawabannya atas pertanyaanku. Lagi-lagi seringai itu diperlihatkannya. Dan sebuah kata-kata lanjutan yang mengalir dari mulutnya kemudian hanya bisa membuatku terdiam. "Dari seorang _Game Master_!"

*****TBC*****

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya chapter 1 beres juga! Maaf kalu rada-rada aneh. Trus soal gambaran _game center_-nya, bayangin aja _game center_ yang ada di komik2 yah? Kurang lebih gitu yang mau saya gambarin, tapi karena saya agak lemah buat deskripsi ruang, mungkin jadi kurang jelas dan terkesan sekenanya. X0

Btw, pairing ini kayanya memang gak gitu banyak di Ffn Indo ya? Tapi gakpapa, saya tetep suka pairing ini. Moga-moga makin banyak juga yang suka ama pairing ini. Hihihi!

Ohyah, sejujurnya saya belum nentuin yang jadi mantan pacar Ino yang seorang _gamer_ jahat. Ada yang mau ngasih masukan? :P

Well... as usual, mind to review it?

I'll be waiting.

Thanks before.

regards,

SUKie-Fox :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Yey! Chapter 2! Terus terang, saya jadi senang karena ternyata banyak juga yang suka ama KibaIno. Dan saya juga semakin senang saat liat review yang bilang suka ama fic ini. Duh, minna-san, saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada semua yang udah baca,****udah review, udah ngefave, dan udah ngasih semangat buat saya ngelanjutin fic ini.**

**Mu sedikit nanggepin review yang dah mampir…**

**#chibiballoon-san : nah, di sini dah nambah deh cir****i-ciri si mantan. Dah ketebak blum?**

**#Akira Tsukiyomi Sang Reviewer Terbalik : Eh? Beneran ada yah game yang kaya dimainin Ino? Saya sendiri cuma asal waktu bikin **_**game**_**-nya. :P**

**#Vaneela-san : ngerajut apa nih? Minta dunk hasil rajutannya? btw, belajar pasti jadi nomor satu…dari bawah, di **_**list-to-do**_** saya XD**

**#thaa-san dan uzumaki cool-san : sep! silakan chapter 2-nya.. Mumpung masih anget, fresh from the oven ^^**

**#moe chan : nggak tega kalu Naruto yang jadi **_**gamer**_** jahat. Dia nggak ada tipikal buat jadi jahat sih? ngomong2, di chapter ni dah nambah lagi ciri-ciri**** si mantan****. Mungkin sekarang dah bisa ketebak yah? Hahaha…**

**#Zoroute-san : yuppie! Masih akamaru kecil nan imut. Kalau jadi raksasa gitu kan serem juga? Bisa-bisa dibawa ke kebun binatang dia nanti *masalahnya ini bukan dunia ninja sih. Hehehe…**

**Nah, ****tanpa banyak omong lagi****…**

**H****appy reading, all!**** Semoga chapter kali ini nggak mengecewakan **

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

**

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.  
**

Hari dengan cepat berganti. Aku kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah halte bus. Untuk sesaat, aku melihat catatan dalam _handphone-_ku sebelum aku yakin bahwa aku memang nggak akan menaiki bus yang salah. Setelah bus itu datang, aku langsung naik dan mengambil tempat di kursi yang agak belakang. Aku kemudian memainkan _handphone_-ku, mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat sebelum aku membiarkan _handphone_-ku begitu saja dalam genggaman tanganku.

'_Aku udah di bus.'_

Begitu isi pesan singkat yang kukirimkan pada 'calon guruku'.

Aku kemudian menoleh ke luar jendela, ke arah jalan. Dan di saat itulah, aku mulai merenung, apa jalan yang kutempuh ini benar? Apa dengan cara ini, aku bisa mendapatkan kembali mantan pacarku?

Mantan pacarku memang sudah menyetujui tantangan yang kuajukan. Awalnya, ia sempat terdengar ragu-ragu. Tapi setelah pembicaraan diambil alih oleh Inuzuka Kiba, entah kenapa mantanku itu langsung setuju. Sungguh, untuk sesaat aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kiba! Dia bahkan langsung menyetujui syarat itu tanpa banyak omong! Dan yang lebih menyebalkannya, kini aku harus berguru pada 'rival'-ku itu. Ya ampun, rasanya aku jadi rendah sekali!

Sejujurnya, aku jadi sedikit menyesali keputusanku yang mau saja menerima privat darinya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Seperti pepatah terkenal, nasi udah terlanjur jadi bubur. Nggak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain maju terus. Apalagi kalau teringat kata-kata Deidara-niichan kemarin.

**~Flashback~**

"_Serius? Kau mau ke rumah Inuzuka Kiba? Gimana ceritanya, un?" tanya Aniki-ku yang berambut pirang panjang itu sambil menghentikan kegiatannya memencet-mencet keypad stick Play Station-nya. Bahkan di layar televisi kini sudah tertera kata 'PAUSE' yang menyebabkan semua gerakan karakter dalam game berhenti total._

"_Yah.. Panjang!" ujarku sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sofa empuk di sebelah kakakku. Nggak lama kemudian, aku-pun sudah mulai asik bercerita dan Deidara-niichan hanya bisa mendengarkan sambil sesekali mengangguk-angguk dengan penuh pengertian._

"_Jadi… Menurut Nii-chan baiknya gimana ya? Apa mending aku batalin aja?"_

"_Lho? Kenapa?" tanya Nii-chan lagi. "Kan ini kesempatan langka buat minta diajarin teknik-teknik game-nya! Nanti kalau udah bisa, ajarin aku ya, un?"_

"_Nii-chan serius ah!" ujarku sambil menyipitkan mata aquamarine-ku._

"_Serius, un! Kalau memang dia nawarin buat ngajar privat, kenapa nggak? Gratis ini, un! Lagian, kalau nanti kau beneran bisa jadi jago, kau kan jadi ada kesempatan lagi buat balikan ama mantanmu? Walaupun aku nggak setuju sih kalau kalian balikan lagi!" ujar Nii-chan panjang lebar. _

_Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar pendapatnya. Nii-chan memang nggak pernah setuju ama hubunganku dan mantanku. Menurutnya, mantanku itu terlalu bossy dan seenaknya. Tapi mau gimana lagi? Aku udah terlanjur suka sih._

_Puk!_

"_Ng?"_

_Aku menoleh hanya untuk melihat tangan Nii-chan yang mendarat di kepalaku. Lalu dengan bersemangat, ia mengacak-acak rambut yang sudah setengah mati kutata itu._

"_Nii-chan apa-apaan sih?" protesku sambil mengangkat tangannya dari atas kepalaku._

"_Semangat, Ino-chan! Pokoknya, jalani dulu aja apa yang bisa kau jalani, un! Setauku Inuzuka itu cowo baik-baik koq! Barangkali aja kau malah naksir ama dia dan melupakan mantanmu yang menyebalkan itu! Kalau sama Inuzuka, Nii-chan restuin deh, un!"_

"_AAHH! Apaan sih? Aku nggak suka ama cowo maniak game kaya dia!"_

_Di luar dugaan, Nii-chan malah menyeringai._

"_Mau taruhan, un?"_

"_Taruhan apa?" tanyaku dengan sorot mata curiga._

"_Kalau kau ampe jatuh cinta ama dia, kau harus memberikan setengah dari uang jajanmu padaku! Selama 3 bulan, un!" ujar Nii-chan-ku yang matre itu sambil memutar-mutar telunjuknya._

"_Kalu aku nggak jatuh cinta?"_

"_Aku traktir es krim 1 batang!" jawabnya seenaknya._

"_Koq nggak enak di aku sih?" protesku sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada._

"_Apa boleh buat! Uang jajanku abis buat beli game baru sih!" jawabnya sambil tertawa riang. _

_Belum sempat aku menjawab, Nii-chan sudah kembali menyela. "Daripada itu.. Berani nggak, un?"_

"_Berani! Asal taruhannya diperbaharui! Kalau aku sampe nggak jatuh cinta, Nii-chan harus nurutin apapun perintahku selama tiga bulan! Impas kan?"_

"_Eh? Koq gitu, un?"_

"_Mau nggak?" ujarku yang malah balik menekannya. Sebuah seringai mengejek kini terpampang di wajahku. _

_Awalnya, Nii-chan tampak menimbang-nimbang permintaanku. Aku sendiri hanya bisa menatapnya, menuntut jawaban saat itu. Dan akhirnya, disertai dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan, Nii-chan pun mengutarakan jawabannya._

"_Ok! Deal, un!"_

**~End of Flashback~**

Lamunanku tentang kejadian di malam resminya taruhan itu langsung terputus oleh getar _handphone_ dalam genggamanku. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, aku-pun segera melihat isinya.

'_Ok. Aku tunggu di halte.'_

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk kecil setelah selesai membaca pesan singkat itu. Setelahnya, aku langsung memasukkan _handphone_-ku ke dalam tas tanpa mau bersusah payah membalasnya terlebih dahulu. Lalu aku-pun melanjutkan lamunanku beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bus berhenti di halte yang kutuju.

Kupersiapkan diriku dan aku turun pada saatnya. Saat itulah, aku mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namaku. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke asal suara tersebut.

Cowo yang kukenali sebagai 'calon guru'-ku itu kemudian tampak menilai penampilanku dari atas sampai ke bawah.

Nah? Apa yang kau liat, Inuzuka?

"Gayamu oke juga!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai jail dan mengelus-elus dagunya.

Jujur, mendengar jawabannya, aku malah memasang wajah _cengo_ dan nggak percaya. Kenapa mendadak ia bilang begitu? Padahal aku merasa kalau penampilanku biasa saja saat itu.

Kalau dideskripsikan, aku cuma pake _tank top_ ungu yang dilapisi sebuah bolero pendek warna putih. Bawahannya aku memakai rok jeans yang dililit ikat pinggang warna emas dengan sebuah bentuk bintang besar di tengahnya. Untuk alas kakiku, aku mengenakan semacam _gladiator_ bertali berwarna putih-sepatu favoritku. Lalu aksesori yang kugunakan paling hanya sebuah gelang ungu dan sebuah jam tangan warna putih. Sisanya, aku hanya membawa sebuah tas selempang kecil untuk meletakkan _handphone_ dan dompetku.

Soal riasan wajah, aku hanya mengenakan _eye-liner_, bedak tipis, dan _lipgloss_. Kurasa itu riasan sederhana yang semua cewe-pun bisa kan? Rambut tetap kuikat _ponytail_ dan sedikit poni tetap menutupi sebelah mataku seperti biasa.

Nah, apanya penampilan sederhanaku ini benar-benar bisa dibilang oke? Atau ini.. Cuma salah satu caranya mengejekku?

"Oh? Gayamu juga nggak kalah oke koq!" kataku membalas 'pujian'-nya dengan sinis. "Buat seorang maniak _game_!"

Dia menatap bajunya sendiri. Hari itu ia mengenakan sebuah baju tanpa lengan dengan sebuah resleting di tengahnya. Bajunya itu berleher tinggi dan berwarna putih dengan motif kotak-kotak gradasi hitam, abu, dan putih di beberapa bagian. Bagian bawahnya ia mengenakan celana jeans biru gelap yang panjangnya cuma selutut. Untuk kakinya, ia mengenakan sepatu _kets_ rendah tanpa kaus kaki.

Walau berat untuk kuakui, sepertinya pujianku tadi lebih bermakna sebagai pujian sesungguhnya dibandingkan sindiran. Yah, ternyata seorang maniak _game_ masih bisa memperhatikan penampilannya juga. Harusnya aku sadar dari awal karena mantan pacarku juga masih sangat memperhatikan penampilannya sampai aku bisa terjerat begitu saja!

Cowo berambut coklat jabrik itu- Kiba- kemudian menerima 'pujian'-ku dengan sebuah seringai sebelum ia menunjuk ke suatu arah. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu di depanku dan aku terpaksa mempercepat langkahku bila nggak mau ketinggalan.

"Hei.. Orang rumahmu gakpapa kalau aku tiba-tiba datang?" tanyaku yang sudah mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik seputar penampilan masing-masing.

Memang, rencana hari ini adalah, aku akan dilatihnya bermain _game_ yang dimulai dari _game_ sederhana serupa _Play Station_. Menurut si maniak _game_ ini, prinsip dasar untuk bisa menang dalam sebuah _game_ adalah kecepatan tangan. Dan _Play Station_ adalah _game_ termudah yang bisa melatih kecepatan tangan. Sekali lagi, itu adalah pendapatnya.

Sebenarnya, kalau sekedar _Play Station_, aku pernah main koq! Tapi mainan yang pernah kumainkan pun sebatas _Harvest Moon_! Dan tebak? Ia tertawa setelah aku mengatakan hal tersebut dengan jujur. Ia bahkan mengatakan bahwa _Harvest Moon_ itu mainan untuk anak SD dan nggak bisa dijadiin latihan buat pertarungan _game_ yang sesungguhnya! _Dammit_!

Yah, tapi bagaimanapun, aku nggak mungkin menang kalau beradu argumen soal _game_ dengan ahli _game_ seperti dia. Sekarang kubiarkan saja dia menertawakanku. Kalau sampai aku jadi jago nanti, aku akan menertawakannya balik, dengan sepenuh hati! Sekarang, sebelum aku sampai di rumahnya, aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga ada sedikit gen ahli bermain _game_ yang menurun padaku.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum mendengar jawabannya atas pertanyaanku tadi. Jadi sekali lagi, aku menuntut jawabannya dengan menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih singkat seperti, "Hei?"

"Nyantai aja. Kaa-san-ku lagi ikut tur ke luar negeri!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai, memperlihatkan taringnya yang memang sedikit mirip dengan taring anjing. "Lalu, Nee-san lagi kerja dan nggak akan pulang ampe malem. Jadi.. Di rumah cuma berdua…"

Mendengar pernyataan terakhirnya, aku semakin merasa menyesal dengan pilihanku. Tapi ini belum terlambat, aku masih bisa pulang sekarang.

"Aku pulang!" ujarku sambil menghentikan langkahku.

"Ng?"

"Kau pikir aku ini cewe bodoh? Kau bisa aja mengambil kesempatan kalau kita cuma berdua kan? Sorry yah, aku nggak akan terjebak, aku.."

"Bentar hoi! Siapa bilang kita cuma berdua?"

"Jangan pura-pura! Kau pasti… Ng? Tapi tadi kau sendiri yang bilang?" tanyaku sambil menujuk ke arahnya.

Dia tampak menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum geli sebelum berkata, "Makanya, dengerin dulu orang ngomong ampe beres! Maksudku, sekarang aku jadi cuma berdua ama Akamaru! Itu lho, anak anjing putih lucu yang kemarin kubawa!"

Untuk sesaat, aku menghela nafas lega.

Tapi tunggu! Akamaru? Anak anjing? Heiiiii! Yang bener aja! Memang anak anjing itu bisa apa kalau sampai aku dimacem-macemin?

Aku masih tetap terdiam di tempatku, memandangnya dengan galak. Ia juga jadi nggak melanjutkan perjalanannya dan berbalik menatapku. Ia kemudian menghela nafas sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Hhh… Kau itu.. Nggak salah sih kalau kau waspada. Tapi yah… Okeylah kalau gitu! Kita nggak usah ke rumahku! Di rumahmu aja bagaimana?" usulnya mendadak.

Aku mengurangi tatapan waspadaku sebelum tatapanku beralih pada aspal di bawah. Aku menguatkan peganganku pada tali tas selempangku yang kecil. Lalu, pelan-pelan, aku kembali mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arahnya. Ia tampak tengah menunggu jawabanku atas usulnya itu.

Sekarang aku jadi bingung. Dia bukan orang yang keliatannya akan berbuat macam-macam sih. Tapi mungkin juga itu cuma kedok? Siapa yang tahu?

Masalahnya, kalau dia nggak seperti yang kubayangkan, artinya aku udah bersikap kurang ajar kan? Apalagi, dia udah berbaik hati mau menolongku. Sekarang aku malah memperlakukannya seolah dia adalah orang mesum yang akan berbuat macam-macam padaku. Jadi.. Baiknya gimana ya?

"Jadi gimana?" tanyanya mulai terdengar sedikit nggak sabar.

Sekarang pikiranku beralih pada pilihan yang ditawarkannya. Kalau aku menerima usulnya dan bermain di rumah…. No! Ada Deidara-niichan di rumah! Dia pasti akan mengejekku habis-habisan sampe akhirnya aku nggak bisa latihan! Bukan cuma itu, bisa aja mereka malah keasikan maen _game_ sampai akhirnya melupakanku!

_Geez_! Pilihan yang sulit!

"Kau janji nggak bakal ngapa-ngapain?" ujarku akhirnya dengan alis yang sedikit berkerut, menunjukkan kewaspadaan penuh.

"Makanya, kalau kau takut, kita main di rumahmu aja! Ada Aniki-mu kan? Dia pasti bisa menjagamu!" ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang dan mulai menunjukkan ekspresi yang semakin nggak sabaran.

Heh, gimana caranya Nii-chan menjagaku? Dia malah mau jodohin aku denganmu, tau! Dan aku bukan nggak tau betapa liciknya Nii-chan kalau dia sudah punya suatu target dalam benaknya.

Aku mendecak sesaat.

"Setelah aku datang ke rumahmu, pokoknya semua pintu dan jendela harus dibiarin kebuka!" jawabku yang jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan apa yang dia usulkan tadi. "Pager juga!"

Bisa kulihat mata coklatnya yang tampak terbelalak akibat ucapanku. Tapi dia kemudian hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil tersenyum geli. Ia kemudian berjalan lagi tanpa bicara sepatah kata-pun. Aku akhirnya kembali mengikutinya sambil tetap menciptakan jarak di antara kami. Setidaknya, dengan ini aku menegaskan padanya bahwa aku akan selalu waspada kapanpun dan di manapun.

Meskipun jauh di hati nuraniku aku percaya bahwa Kiba bukanlah tipe cowo brengsek yang akan memanfaatkan kelemahan cewe untuk menyenangkan dirinya sendiri.

***TBC***

* * *

Yahoo! Update kilat! Chapter 2! Nyehehehe!

Kependekan yah? Maaf beribu maaf! Chapter depan dipanjangin deh!XD

Ngomong2, soal game Harvest Moon, omongan Kiba jangan dimasukin hati ya. Saya aja masih suka maen koq meskipun sudah berusia dewasa (baca:tua). Kalimat itu gak ada niatan buat nyerang para penggemar game Harvest Moon tapi cuma untuk mempertegas pendapat Kiba sang Game Master aja *ceileh*.

Nah, gimana dengan chapter 2 ini menurut minna-san?

Dah ketebak belum siapa mantan-nya Ino? *tanpa sadar saya malah membuat karakteristik mantan pacar Ino mengacu pada 'orang itu'. Hahah.. Ya sudahlah :p

Okay, review, minna? Onegai?

I'll be waiting.

Thanks before.

regards,

SUKie-Fox :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 3! XD**

**Wew, karena lagi suka ngerjain fic ini, fic yang lain ampe belum dilanjutin *parah* :P**

**Ah, yasudahlahya...wkwkwk  
**

**Ok! Sukie mau nanggepin beberapa review dulu nih *buat yang nggak berminat baca bagian ini, boleh langsung dilewat koq* ^^  
**

**#Akira Tsukiyomi Sang Reviewer Terbalik : ****aah.. jangan didengerin, itu cuma pendapat ngasal si Kiba. Author juga cuma bisa maen PS koq. Mungkin dia ngomong gitu karena dia sendiri sebelum terjun ke **_**game**_**-**_**game**_** di **_**game**_** center, pertamanya belajar maen **_**game**_** dari PS dulu. XD Terus, Kiba itu jago.. semua jenis **_**game**_**? Tapi sepertinya dia paling demen **_**game**_** fighting n RPG adventure? *ngarang abis* hahaha…**

**#****Airi Zela-san, ****Vaneela-san****, Moe chan,****Thaa-san****: ****mantannya Ino begitu menarik perhatian yah? Hohoho! Tenang2, nanti pasti muncul koq (pastilah, nggak mungkin nggak). Tunggu yah, sabar2… :P**

**#anonim dan Zoroute: silakan, monggo chapter 3 yang dibuat dengan kecepatan cahaya ^^**

**Yup. Saya mau ucapin thanks buat semua review yang dah masuk. Satu review dari kalian menambah kecepatan mengetik saya sebanyak 0,01 detik XD**

**Buat yang nggak ngereview tapi diem-diem baca juga saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Nah, udahan dulu yah bacotnya Author.**

**It's time for you to enjoy the reading! ^^**

**Douzo!**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

**

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.  
**

"Hyahoo! Akamaru! Kau jaga rumah dengan baik kan?" ujar cowo berambut coklat itu- Kiba- sambil menyambut anak anjingnya yang langsung melompat ke pelukannya sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu.

Benar-benar deh cowo satu ini. Udah maniak _game_, maniak anjing juga. Kalau ngeliat gelagatnya sih, pasti dia ini tipe yang sulit dapat cewe! Tapi itu bukan urusanku sih sebenarnya.

Mengabaikan adegan 'romantis' antara Kiba dan anjingnya, aku mengedarkan pandanganku, melihat isi rumah yang didesain minimalis dengan warna dominan putih dan kelabu.

"_Tempat yang lumayan,"_ batinku, _"Tapi…"_

Patung anjing di depan pintu masuk, gorden dengan motif tapak kaki anjing, lukisan anak anjing, serta beberapa foto anjing yang berjejer di atas sebuah meja pajangan. Heh! Dia bener-bener maniak anjing sejati! Dan sepertinya bukan hanya dia! Tapi seluruh keluarganya!

Mendadak, sebuah foto tampak menarik perhatianku. Satu-satunya foto dengan objek manusia di antara foto anjing yang sangat banyak jumlahnya. Tanpa izin darinya, aku mendekat ke arah meja pajangan itu dan mengangkat foto tersebut untuk bisa melihatnya lebih jelas.

Foto dua orang perempuan serta seorang anak laki-laki. Anak laki-laki itu tentu saja Kiba. Dan dua orang perempuan ini… Mungkin kakak dan ibunya? Tapi…

Aku melihat satu per satu foto yang ada di atas meja itu masih dengan tangan yang memegang foto tiga orang tadi. Hanya saja, aku nggak menemukan apa yang kucari hingga perhatianku kembali kualihkan pada foto dalam tanganku.

Entah sejak kapan, aku nggak tau, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di belakangku. Dan seolah ia bisa membaca pikiranku, ia kemudian berkata, "Oh! Ini aku waktu umur 12 tahun! Ini Nee-san dan ini Kaa-san-ku!"

"Tou-san-mu?" tanyaku sambil meletakkan foto itu kembali di tempatnya. Ya. Itu yang dari tadi kucari. Kenapa nggak ada foto ayahnya?

Mendadak saja, dia tersenyum.

"Tou-san-ku…"

Ia membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung dan tatapannya terlihat sedikit… sedih. Begitu sadar kalau pertanyaanku ternyata suatu kesalahan, aku buru-buru berkata.

"Eh, gomen!" ujarku dengan suatu perasaan bersalah hingga tanpa sadar aku menunduk saat mengucapkannya. "Aku.."

"Baik-baik saja… Mungkin?"

"Nggak tau kalau…Heh?"

Aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang baru dia katakan barusan. Kurasa dahiku sedikit berkerut saat berusaha mengingatnya.

Baik-baik saja? Ayahnya baik-baik saja?

Aku mendelik galak ke arahnya. "Kukira Tou-san-mu dah meninggal tau! Kenapa kau pasang muka kaya gitu sih tadi? Lagian.. Apa-apaan kata 'mungkin' tadi itu?"

Dia tertawa.

Lalu, sambil berjalan ke suatu ruangan dengan karpet yang melapisi lantainya, ia berkata, "Kau sih, suka nggak mau denger omongan orang sampe beres!"

Aku merengut. Tapi mendadak, ia malah meneruskan ceritanya.

"Tou-san-ku itu… Dia sudah bercerai dengan Kaa-san. Hanya sesekali saja dia datang untuk menemuiku dan Nee-san. Tentu saja diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Kaa-san! Dan soal kata 'mungkin' tadi itu, aku memang belum dapat kabar lagi soal kondisinya! Apa kau puas, Yamanaka-san?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Setidaknya, cukup untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahuku.

Ternyata.. Dia dari keluarga _broken-home_ ya? Apa.. Bermain _game_ adalah salah satu bentuk pelariannya?

"Hei!"

"Ng?"

"Apa kau nggak kesepian? Jarang bertemu Tou-san-mu?"

"Nggak. Udah biasa sih!" jawabnya sambil menarik sebuah benda yang kukenali sebagai mesin _Play Station_ dari sebuah lemari kecil di bawah televisi.

"Udahlah! Nggak usah bahas soal itu lagi! Tujuanmu datang bukan buat nyari tahu soal keluargaku kan?" lanjutnya kemudian sambil menyorongkan sebuah _stick_ _Play Station_ ke arahku. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menerima _stick_ yang ia sorongkan padaku.

"Nah! Ayo kita mulai latihannya!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Argh! Ulangi!" ujarku sambil _mencak-mencak_ saat di layar ada tulisan '_Game Over_' besar terpampang.

Kiba tampak geli dan ia mengatur agar semuanya diulangi lagi dari awal. Aku kemudian bermain dan menggerak-gerakkan _stick_ _Play Station_-ku dengan liar. Pandanganku saat itu, menurut Kiba, tampak seperti singa yang siap menerkam buruannya.

Kurasa setelah bermain beberapa lama, aku benar-benar terhanyut dalam _game_ tersebut. Aku bahkan lupa kalau di rumah ini, aku hanya bersama seorang cowo yang benar-benar asing bagiku dan seekor anak anjing yang tampak patuh pada sang majikan.

Tapi, kulupakanku pun nggak masalah. Cowo yang satu ini benar-benar cowo yang jauh dari kata mesum. Sepertinya yang ada di pikirannya cuma _game_ dan _game, _di samping anjing tentunya. Sementara yang ada di pikiran si anak anjing itu hanya sang majikan dan makanan. Oke, bagian terakhir itu aku benar-benar asal ngomong. Mana kutahu pikiran anjing seperti apa.

Awalnya, aku bermain suatu _game_ pertarungan dan langsung melawan Kiba. Tapi dia terlalu tangguh buatku. Dia menang telak bahkan sebelum aku sempat bergerak. Kedua, Kiba memberikan dispensasi dan membiarkanku bergerak seorang diri selama beberapa detik pertama. Dan _ending_-nya ternyata sama aja.

Lalu akhirnya cowo itu menyuruhku berlatih memegang _stick_ terlebih dahulu dan melakukan _practice_ dengan lawan yang nggak bergerak. Setelah aku dinilai sudah menguasai tombol dan jurus-jurus dasar, aku disuruh melawan komputer.

Menurutku, melawan komputer sama aja dengan melawan Kiba. Mereka sulit dikalahkan! Setelah beberapa kali melawannya-pun, aku tetap nggak bisa menang. Padahal kata Kiba, lawannya sudah di-set ke level paling mudah. Tapi, kurasa aku boleh bangga. Soalnya, dari yang awalnya nggak bisa berkutik sama sekali, aku berhasil mengurangi HP-_Health Point_- lawan sampai setengahnya. Walaupun belum berhasil mengalahkannya sih.

"AAAARGHH! Padahal dikit lagi aku menang!" teriakku frustrasi. "Sekali lagi!"

"Hahaha! Santai sedikit lah!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai. "Kau itu pemula! Wajar kalau kalah mulu!"

"Cih!" decakku

"Walaupun aku jadi ragu sih. Apa benar kau adiknya Deidara-Senpai?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah nggak percaya. "Soalnya Deidara-Senpai itu kan _gamer_ yang terbilang hebat!"

"Aku ya aku! Jangan samakan aku ama Aniki matre yang lebih doyan maen _game_ dibanding cari cewe itu!" semburku sambil sedikit mencibir. "Padahal gara-gara itu dia jadi dikira gay segala!"

Sekali lagi, Kiba tertawa geli. Heran, dia nih keracunan jamur ketawa kali ya? Kayanya sedikit-sedikit dia ketawa deh! Emang aku pelawak apa? Huh! Dasar cowo menyebalkan! Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta sama cowo kaya gini! Deidara-niichan nggak ada kesempatan menang deh!

"Memangnya gara-gara nggak punya cewe langsung dicap gay ya?" tanyanya di sela-sela tawanya yang sudah sedikit berhenti.

"Kenapa? Merasa tersinggung ya?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hee? Gini-gini juga aku pernah pacaran tau!" jawabnya dengan nada protes seolah nggak terima dengan tuduhanku.

"Sama tokoh dalam _game_?"

"Ck! Sinis amat sih kau? Tentu aja ama orang beneran dong!" ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Akamaru. "Walaupun udah putus!"

"Biar kutebak!" ujarku sambil meletakkan _stick_ _Play Station_ itu di atas lantai. "Pasti cewemu yang memutuskanmu kan? Karena kau lebih milih _game_! Atau malah.. Lebih milih Akamaru?"

Sesaat kulihat gerakan tangannya yang mengelus Akamaru terhenti. Lalu dengan mata yang dibuat seolah kaget, ia menghadap ke arahku dan berkata, "Kau peramal ya?"

"Hehe! Sebut saja begitu!" ujarku sambil mengelus dagu dengan puas. "Betul kan dugaanku?"

"Well… Antara betul dan nggak sih!" jawabnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke layar televisi yang tengah terdiam. Untuk sesaat, kulihat pandangannya sedikit menerawang. Tapi rasa penasaranku nggak bisa membiarkannya merenung lebih lama dan malah terus mendesaknya untuk menjawab.

"Jadi? Mananya yang salah?"

Ia melirikku sekilas.

"Kau ini.. Mau tau aja ya urusan orang? Jangan-jangan penyebab kau diputusin pacarmu itu gara-gara kau terlalu ingin ikut campur dalam kehidupannya ya?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Apa?"

Aku mengerutkan alisku karena pernyataannya tersebut. Sebisa mungkin, kupasang wajah tersinggung agar dia menarik kembali pernyataannya tersebut.

"Bercanda!" ujarnya sambil berdiri. "Laper nih! Aku mau makan dulu! Kau mau makan nggak?"

Aku melihat sebuah jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu saat itu. Rupanya memang sudah waktunya makan siang. Dan ternyata aku sudah bermain _game_ selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Aku benar-benar nggak sadar sama sekali.

Aku pun berdiri dan mengikutinya ke dalam ruang makan. Ruang makannya itu dekat dengan dapur. Batasan antara ruang makan dan dapur tersebut hanyalah sebuah tembok memanjang setinggi pinggangku. Tembok itu juga nggak menutup penuh dan bagiannya yang kosong menjadi akses masuk ke dalam dapur.

"Apa nih? Ah! Nee-san bener-bener tega! Masa cuma ada misoshiru ama telur dadar!" serunya saat memeriksa isi sebuah panci yang ada di atas kompor dan setelah ia melihat piring besar berisi beberapa telur gulung di bawah tudung saji yang ada di atas meja makan. "Gomen. Cuma ada ini…"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Daijoubu yo! Sebenernya aku juga nggak terlalu laper koq!"

"Hemh," jawabnya sambil mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan sumpit yang kemudian ia serahkan padaku. Lalu setelahnya, ia menyalakan kompor dalam api sedang untuk menghangatkan sesuatu yang kuduga misoshiru yang tadi ia sebut-sebut.

"Ambil aja sendiri nasinya sebanyak yang kau mau!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah_ rice-cooker_ yang terletak di meja kecil di sebelah meja makan.

Aku mengangguk dan langsung mengambil nasi dalam jumlah yang nggak terlalu banyak. Inget diet, inget diet.

Setelah itu, aku diam dan memandang ke arahnya yang tengah memegang sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan gambar anjing _dalmatian_ dan butir-butir coklat berbentuk tulang anjing kecil.

"Hoi, Akamaru! Ayo makan!"

Ck! Dia malah menyiapkan makanan untuk anjingnya terlebih dahulu. Dasar maniak anjing bodoh!

Mendadak pandanganku beralih pada mangkuk yang ada di rak di dapurnya. Karena dia masih terlihat 'sibuk' dengan kegiatan memberi makan anjingnya, kurasa ia bahkan nggak sadar kalau aku mengambil sebuah mangkuk dari raknya. Lalu kuisi mangkuk tersebut dengan nasi dalam jumlah banyak sebelum suaranya menghentikan kerjaanku.

"Ng? Lho? Kau ambilin nasi untukku juga ya?"

"Sekalian," jawabku singkat dan sekenanya. Kemudian aku langsung menyerahkan mangkuk nasi itu padanya sebelum aku menarik sendiri kursi yang berada di depan meja makan itu dan duduk. Ia sendiri kembali ke dekat kompor, mengambil dua mangkuk lagi dan mengisinya dengan misoshiru yang tampak mengepul.

"Nah! Douzo!" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah mangkuk padaku.

Aku mengangguk kecil sebelum sedikit bangkit dari kursiku untuk menerima mangkuk tersebut dengan dua tangan. Saat itulah, tanganku sedikit bersentuhan dengannya dan reflek… Aku langsung melepaskan pegangan tanganku. Kalian tau kan yang selanjutnya terjadi?

Yep! Mangkuk itu jatuh, pecah, dan menumpahkan misoshiru yang panas itu!

"A.. Ah! Gomen, gomen!" ujarku mulai panik. "Tissue? Eh? Lap! Kain pel!"

"Hoi, hoi! Tenang dulu!" jawabnya tampak mengerutkan alis, "Nanti…"

"AAAH!"

"Kakimu nginjek beling! Tapi kayanya aku telat ya memperingatkanmu?" ujarnya sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Akamaru, jangan dekat-dekat!" ujar Kiba lagi saat melihat Akamaru mulai menjilati kuah misoshiru yang tumpah. Lalu ia melihat ke arahku yang tengah terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi kakiku yang mulai mengeluarkan darah segar di bagian telapaknya. "Bentar!"

Dia langsung melesat entah ke mana dan nggak sampai 5 menit kemudian, ia sudah datang kembali membawakan kotak putih dengan tanda salib merah di bagian depannya. Ia langsung berlutut di depanku dan menarik kakiku seenaknya.

"Kau jadi orang terlalu heboh sih!" ujarnya sambil menarik pecahan beling yang sedikit menancap di telapak kakiku sebelum ia membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas.

Aku meringis sebentar sebelum kubalas kata-katanya, "Biar!"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak sebelum ia mengambil air dan kemudian membasahi sebuah lap dengan air tersebut. Lalu ia membersihkan lukaku sekali lagi dengan lap basah itu sebelum meneteskan obat merah. Terakhir, ia menutup lukaku dengan plester.

Selama proses pengobatan itu aku mati-matian menahan rasa sakit dan keinginan untuk menangis dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahku. Syukurlah, cara itu cukup berhasil. Air mata yang tadinya sudah mengambang pun nggak jadi tumpah dan buru-buru aku menyekanya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisanya. Kiba sih nggak mengatakan apa-apa saat melihatku menangis. Ia malah menyeringai kecil. Dan kurasa, itu penyebab satu lagi kenapa aku nggak mau sampai air mataku mengalir. Aku nggak sudi diejek olehnya!

"Udah!" ujarnya sambil memasukkan barang-barang yang semula ia pakai untuk menutup lukaku ke dalam kotaknya kembali. "Bisa berdiri nggak?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan kursi yang tepat ada di sebelahku. Ia menganggauk puas setelah melihat aku berdiri meskipun hanya dengan bertopang pada satu kaki dan harus bersangga pada kursi. Kakiku yang terluka kubiarkan terangkat sebelum aku melihat lagi ke arahnya.

"Yah.. Kau duduk aja dulu! Makan aja misoshiru punyaku!" ujarnya sambil berlalu, sekali lagi entah ke mana. Setelah kembali, kotak putih tadi sudah nggak ada di tangannya. "Lho? Belum makan?"

Aku menggeleng. Mana bisa aku makan lebih dulu dari tuan rumahku? Baru aku mau mengutarakan apa yang kupikirkan, mendadak ia berteriak.

"Ah! Akamaru! Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat!" ujarnya sambil mengangkat anak anjingnya itu dari dekat lantai yang basah dan penuh dengan pecahan beling. "Gomen, tolong pegangin Akamaru dulu!" ujarnya lagi sambil menyerahkan Akamaru dalam pelukanku.

Setelahnya, ia membereskan tumpahan misoshiru dan pecahan beling tersebut dari atas lantai.

Mendadak, aku jadi merasa nggak enak pada Kiba. Aku pun mendesah perlahan saat melihatnya jadi repot membereskan semua perkara akibat kecerobohanku. Padahal… Dia tadi bilang udah laper kan?

Setelah selesai, ia masih sempat-sempatnya memperhatikan keadaanku sebelum menyuruhku melepaskan Akamaru dan menunjukkan wastafel untukku mencuci tangan. Sungguh, aku jadi merasa semakin bersalah karena sudah merepotkannya saat itu. Di saat dia udah lapar pula!

Duh! Kalau keinget kejadian tadi, aku masih nggak abis pikir. Padahal tangannya yang menyentuh tanganku juga cuma sedikit koq! Kenapa aku jadi kaya cewe polos yang belum pernah pegangan tangan ama cowo sih? _Cursed my reflex_!

Akhirnya, nggak lama kemudian, kami sudah bisa duduk bersebrang-sebrangan di depan meja makan dengan dua buah mangkuk masing-masing berisi nasi dan misoshiru. Lalu di depan kami juga telah tersedia beberapa potong telur dadar gulung dalam sebuah piring yang cukup besar.

Kutampik perasaan bersalah tadi untuk sementara agar acara makan siang ini nggak jadi semakin berantakan. Yah, setidaknya, kurasa Kiba sendiri nggak terlalu mempermasalahkannya sih.

"Akhirnya! Makan, makan!" ujarnya riang sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya. "Itadakimasu!"

Segera saja ia mencomot telur dadar gulung dari piring di tengah dan memakannya dengan lahap. Bisa-bisanya dia mengataiku heboh! Padahal dia sendiri juga sama aja koq!

"Nguomfong-nguomfong," ujarnya dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh. Kulihat ia bersusah payah mengunyah dan menelannya dengan cepat sebelum melanjutkan, "Tadi kenapa kau tiba-tiba melepaskan pegangan tanganmu sih?"

"Err.. Itu…" ujarku yang jadi terdiam dari kegiatan makanku.

Bodoh! Dia malah menyinggung soal itu lagi! Wajahku jadi sedikit panas nih saat mengingat hal itu! Maksudku, aku malu akan reaksiku yang berlebihan hanya karena tangannya sedikit bersentuhan dengan tanganku.

Nah, _back to topic_. Haruskah aku mengakui alasan sebenarnya kenapa aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku? Kalau kuakui, gimana reaksinya ya?

"Tang…"

Baru aku mau mengatakannya, mendadak ada suatu perasaan dalam diriku yang menahan untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Tang…?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi bingung saat aku nggak juga melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Eh.. Tanggal berapa yah pertandingannya? Aku jadi lupa!" ujarku yang buru-buru mengalihkan perhatiannya dari topik tadi.

"Masih sebulan lagi koq?" jawabnya sambil menyumpit nasi di mangkuknya. "Kenapa?"

"Nggak. Rasanya jadi tegang! Hahaha!" jawabku yang diakhiri dengan tawa getir.

Ia tampak memandangku dengan curiga sebelum ia kembali menyeringai.

"Mau ngalihin topik, eh, Yamanaka-san?"

DEG!

"Mau kutebak kenapa tadi kau melepaskan pegangan tanganmu?" ujarnya lagi dengan sumpit yang ia letakkan di antara gigi-giginya dan tatapan yang terlihat seolah mengejekku. Huh! Aku paling sebal melihat wajahnya seperti itu.

"M-Memangnya kau pikir kenapa?"

"Karena…"

DEG!

DEG!

"Tang…"

"Panas!" potongku cepat. "Karena mangkuknya panas tau!"

Ia tampak terbelalak saat aku mengatakan itu.

"Jangan mikir macem-macem!" jawabku sambil sedikit menunduk. "Lagian, kenapa kau pake mangkuk beling sih? Nggak ada yang bahan _melamine_ ya?"

"Oh? Ada sih? Tapi kebiasaan pake yang kaya gini!" ujarnya sambil menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk mengetuk-ngetuk mangkuk berisi misoshiru kepunyaannya.

Aku nggak berkata apa-apa lagi dan dalam sekejab suasana di antara kami menjadi hening. Hanya terdengar kunyahan dan seruputan sup saat diminum. Untunglah, acara makan siang yang mendadak jadi canggung itu selesai nggak lama kemudian.

Namun, saat aku hendak membawa mangkuk bekas makanku ke tempat cuci piring yang ada di dapur, ia menahanku dan mengambil semuanya dari tanganku.

"Masa tamu kubiarkan bersih-bersih sih?" ujarnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tapi.."

"Tenang," jawabnya sambil meletakkan tumpukan mangkuk kotor itu. "Biar saja Nee-san-ku yang mencucinya nanti!" lanjutnya dengan seringai licik.

"Hee?"

"Yo! Lanjutin latihanmu!" ujarnya sambil kemudian mendorong punggungku untuk segera beranjak kembali ke ruang keluarga tempat televisi dan _Play Station_ itu berada.

"T-Tunggu! Jangan buru-buru! Kakiku…"

Saat telapak kakiku menyentuh lantai, rasa sakit seolah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Tubuhku sedikit menegang dan aku mengernyit sekilas. Kemudian, nyaris saja aku limbung kalau ia nggak menahan kedua lenganku dengan cara menggenggamnya erat.

"BODOH!" ujarku sambil menengok ke belakang. "Kau harusnya jang…!"

Ka-

mi-

sa-

ma!

KENAPA WAJAHNYA JADI SEDEKAT INI!

Dan... Kenapa... Dia terlihat...

Keren?

Kurasa wajahku semakin memanas sebelum akhirnya aku berbalik untuk mendorongnya di dada. Ia terhuyung sedikit ke belakang sementara aku jadi terjatuh dengan pantatku yang terlebih dahulu mencium lantai.

"Apa-apaan sih kau? Maen dorong begitu aja?" protesnya setengah berteriak.

"Gomen!" ujarku cepat sambil membuang muka.

Nggak! Aku nggak mau dia melihat mukaku sekarang ini! Aku nggak tau gimana mukaku saat itu, tapi kurasa rona merah sudah cukup mendominasi.

"Ck! Dasar!" ujarnya dengan nada nggak senang.

Pastilah. Udah aku datang dengan tujuan 'belajar' darinya tapi aku malah merepotkannya berkali-kali. Kutegaskan, _berkali-kali_. Kupikir wajar kalau dia marah sekarang.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk sambil merenungi kesalahanku saat itu.

"Inuzuka-kun.. Go…"

Belum selesai ungkapan niatku untuk meminta maaf padanya, ia malah memotongnya begitu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ada batasan harus pulang jam berapa nggak?" tanyanya yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan televisi, berjongkok sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi entah apa. Tapi di dalam kotak itu terlihat tumpukan kotak lain yang lebih kecil dan tersusun dengan cukup teratur.

Aku sedikit terbelalak. Nggak kusangka _mood_-nya bisa berubah secepat itu. Aku-pun menggelengkan kepalaku setengah sadar untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Mendadak, ia berbalik dan melihat ke arahku yang masih menatapnya kebingungan. Lalu sebuah seringai lebar kembali mampir di wajahnya.

F- firasat buruk!

***TBC***

* * *

Chapter 3, minna-san! Kilat lagi yah? hahaha.. cuma dalam minggu ini neh masih bisa berkilat2 ria. Kalau dah lewat Senin, mungkin bakal lebih tersendat T_T

Btw, gimana chapter 3 ini menurut minna-san? Udah cukup panjang kan?XD

Okay, review, minna? Onegai?

I'll be waiting.

Thanks before.

regards,

SUKie-Fox :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 4! Masih termasuk kilat nggak nih? Hahaha…**

**Sebelumnya saya ngelanjutin fic Flower Lady (kalau sempet baca juga fic yang ini dan gimme ur review yah?*promosi :P) dulu, jadi pengerjaan fic ini terundur sebentar. Hohoho…**

**Ngomong-ngomong, kaya biasa, saya mau ucapin terima kasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah baca fic ini, udah mereview, dan bahkan buat yang udah ngefave. Makasih juga buat dukungannya untuk mengupdate fic ini *membungkuk hormat*  
**

**Okay! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi (readers: baguslah!), enjoy the story!XD**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

**

_**GAME**_** MASTER**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa Yamanaka-san? Udah cape?"

"U-uh! Istirahat sebentar, Inuzuka-san!"

"Yakin?" ujar Kiba sambil menyeringai jahil.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dengan kesal.

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bermain _game_? Tanganku sudah pegal memijit-mijit tombol ini dari tadi! Dan.. Oh, ya ampun! Liat? Udah jam 7 malam!" seruku sedikit histeris.

Kiba terkekeh.

"Kan kau sendiri yang udah menyetujuinya? Kau setuju nggak akan pulang sampai kau menang 1 kali dariku! Dan _game_-nya kau sendiri yang menentukan!" ujarnya kemudian yang membuat pikiranku melayang ke beberapa jam sebelumnya.

**~Flashback~**

"_A.. Apa-apaan seringaimu itu?" tanyaku saat melihat seringainya yang mencurigakan itu._

_Ia kemudian mendorong kotak yang tadi menarik perhatiannya ke hadapanku. Aku kemudian mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengambil kotak-kotak kecil yang terdapat di dalamnya. Aku mengamati satu-satu kotak yang ternyata merupakan wadah CD Play Station._

"_Banyak banget game-nya!" seruku setengah takjub. _

_Kiba tampak menyeringai puas._

"_Gimana? Mau coba sedikit tantangan nggak?"_

"_Tantangan?" tanyaku sambil melihat kotak-kotak itu satu demi satu._

"_Yup! Tantangannya adalah, kau baru boleh pulang kalau kau sudah menang melawanku minimal 1 kali! Dalam game apapun! Tentu aja kau yang menentukan game-nya dan kau boleh latihan dulu sebelumnya!" _

"_Cuma 1 kali neh?" seringaiku sinis. "Sombong sekali!"_

_Dia hanya tertawa. Bener deh! Pengen kuterkam juga orang ini lama-lama!  
_

"_Baiklah! Kuterima tantanganmu!" ujarku akhirnya._

**~End of Flashback~**

Selesai mengingat, aku hanya bisa mendecak kecil. Yah, jujur, perasaanku masih sedikit dongkol akibat nggak bisa sekalipun menang melawannya dalam pertandingan _game_ ini. Ditambah dengan kelakuannya yang mulai menghitung berapa jumlah kotak yang sudah kami mainkan. Dan jumlah kotak itu sekaligus menggambarkan jumlah kekalahanku dan kemenangannya.

"Aku menyerah, Sensei!" ujarku akhirnya sambil melepaskan stick _Play Station_ yang sudah berada lama dalam genggamanku. "Aku baru menyadari betapa bodohnya aku yang mau-maunya menerima tantangan dari seorang _Game_ _Master_!"

Kiba bersiul kecil dengan tatapan mata yang seolah mengatakan 'Ayo puji aku lagi!'

"Itu esensinya!" ujar Kiba sambil menunjukku dengan mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jempolnya, meniru bentuk senapan dengan sebelah tangannya tersebut.

"Huh?"

"Seorang _gamer_ yang baik harus bisa memperkirakan berapa persen peluang menangnya! Lalu merancang pertarungan atau menghindari pertarungan sesuai perkiraan itu! Jadi… Dia bisa nggak terkalahkan!" jelasnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau begitu… Untuk pertandinganku dan mantanku... Kau sudah memperkirakan kalau aku bisa menang?" tanyaku dengan mata yang mulai tampak berbinar.

Sekali ini, Kiba nggak menjawab. Dia hanya menyunggingkan senyum penuh makna yang bahkan nggak bisa kutebak artinya.

"I-Inuzuka-san?"

"Gomen! Aku habis kepikiran sesuatu!"

Aku memasang wajah bingung.

"Daripada itu," ujarnya sambil membuka tutup _Play Station_ untuk mengeluarkan CD dari dalamnya, "Mengingkari tantangan dan menyerah di tengah jalan.. Hukumannya apa nih?"

Ia mengatakan itu sambil meletakkan CD yang baru selesai kami mainkan kembali ke kotaknya. Kemudian ia mengambil kotak lain dan memasukkan CD-nya ke dalam _Play Station_ kembali.

Aku memutar mata tepat saat batinku mengatakan bahwa rupanya akhir-akhir ini aku banyak terlibat pertaruhan yang sama sekali nggak menguntungkan bagiku.

Tapi rupanya keberuntungan belum jauh meninggalkanku. Saat aku hendak memprotes Kiba akibat ide 'hukuman'-nya, mendadak seorang wanita menerjang masuk sambil membawa dua anjing yang berukuran besar. Wanita itu kemudian menghantam kepala Kiba dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas.

Tentu saja Kiba langsung berbalik dan hendak protes atas pukulan yang mendarat di kepalanya itu. Begitu menyadari siapa yang melakukannya, cowo itu tampak terkejut sesaat. Tapi itu nggak menyurutkan langkahnya untuk melancarkan protes.

"Apa yang Nee-san lakukan?" protes Kiba sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan hah? Harusnya aku yang tanya! Apa-apaan kau? Pintu pagar dibiarkan terbuka! Pintu depan dan jendela juga! Kau mau rumah ini dimasuki maling, eh?" bentak si wanita yang rambut coklat panjangnya diikat rendah.

"Well.. apa boleh buat!" jawab Kiba dengan alis mata yang mulai sedikit mengernyit. "Kalau nggak dibuka dia nggak mau masuk ke sini katanya!" imbuhnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Tatapan wanita tersebut-yang menurutku mirip dengan Kiba dan itu sudah pasti karena mereka bersaudara- kini mengarah padaku. Ia tampak mengamatiku dari atas ke bawah sehingga aku hanya bisa menyengir sekilas sebelum basa basi menyapanya.

"A.. Ano.. Konbanwa! Atashi no namae wa.. Yamanaka Ino desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" ujarku sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Ara! Inuzuka Hana! Yoroshiku ne!" ujarnya memperkenalkan diri sambil melepaskan kedua anjingnya. Langsung saja, kedua anjing itu, plus Akamaru, masuk ke bagian rumah yang lebih dalam dan tampak bermain-main di sana.

Ia kemudian beranjak ke arahku dan aku pun memutuskan berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Kami berdua bersalaman sebelum Kiba saling memperkenalkan posisi kami masing-masing.

"Nee-san, ini Yamanaka Ino, adiknya Deidara-Senpai yang karena suatu sebab meminta bantuanku untuk diajari bermain _game_!"

What?

Dasar pembohong! Kau yang menawarkan bantuan! Bukan aku yang meminta bantuan! Huh!

Tapi sudahlah, aku lagi malas berdebat sehingga aku memilih untuk tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkenalannya.

"Lalu Yamanaka-san, ini Nee-san-ku! Dia bekerja sebagai dokter hewan di rumah sakit yang terletak 2 halte dari sini!"

Hana-nee kemudian tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Begitulah! Kalau Ino-chan punya hewan peliharaan yang sedang sakit, nggak usah sungkan-sungkan untuk membawanya padaku ya?" ujar wanita itu sambil berkacak pinggang sebelah. "Ah! Gakpapa kan aku memanggilmu 'Ino-chan'?"

Aku mengangguk sambil melemparkan sebuah senyuman manis padanya. Kurasa aku cukup menyukai Hana-nee. Dia berbeda dengan adiknya.

"Nah, pertanyaanku selanjutnya," ujar Hana-nee lagi, "Apa Ino-chan akan menginap di sini? Soalnya udah malem…"

"Nggak koq, Hana-nee. Sebentar lagi aku harus pulang!"

"Hee…" ujar Kiba sambil menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek. Bukannya aku nggak nangkep maksudnya. Memang sih, aku curang dengan memanfaatkan kedatangan Hana-nee untuk bisa pulang. Tapi kuabaikan saja pandangan itu dan kubiarkan senyum tetap mengembang di wajahku.

"Begitu? Kalau begitu kau suruh saja si Baka Otouto ini untuk mengantarmu pulang!" usul Hana-nee lagi sambil tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut coklat Kiba.

"Wah, nggak usah! Nanti merepotkan Inuzuka-san!"

Hana-nee tampak mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sesaat sebelum ia memandang ke arah Kiba dan kemudian kembali menghadapku. Aku jadi bingung sendiri dan langsung berpikir apa ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku barusan.

"Kenapa kau nggak memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya saja? Nggak usah terlalu formal gitu, Ino-chan!" ujar Hana-nee mendadak.

"Eh?"

"Ya, kan, Kiba?" tambah Hana-nee lagi.

Kiba tampak menyeringai sebelum meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, "Aku sih nggak masalah! Tapi mungkin dia takut pacarnya salah paham kalau dia memanggilku seakrab itu!"

"Lho? Ino-chan udah punya pacar?"

Aku melemparkan pandangan malas sekilas pada Kiba sebelum menjawab keterkejutan Hana-nee.

"Yah… Kurang lebih seperti itu…" jawabku yang sengaja memilih kata-kata dengan banyak makna tersebut.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali! Kupikir kau itu pacar baru Kiba!" ujar Hana-nee sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tertawa getir saat itu. Aku melirik Kiba untuk melihat ekspresinya tapi tepat pada saat itu ia tengah berlutut membelakangiku untuk mematikan _Play Station_nya. Lalu ia memasukkan CD yang belum sempat ia mainkan tadi ke dalam kotaknya kembali.

"Yah... Memang nggak mungkin ya gadis secantikmu mau sama maniak _game_ kaya gini!" ujar Hana-nee sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melirik adiknya sekilas. "Ah! Tapi dulu dia bisa dapetin Putri keluarga Hyuuga itu sih, nggak tau gimana caranya!"

Eh? Putri keluarga Hyuuga?

"Cuma karena dia ini bodohnya emang nggak ketolongan, akhirnya dia lepasin gadis sebaik itu begitu aja!"

"Nee-san! Nggak usah ngomongin yang nggak perlu! Itu kan cerita lama!" ujar Kiba masih dalam posisi berlututnya. Tapi karena sekali ini ia menengok ke arah Hana-nee, aku jadi bisa melihat rona wajahnya di sela-sela ekspresinya yang tampak sedikit nggak nyaman. Alisnya tampak mengernyit juga saat itu.

Setidaknya aku tahu kalau cerita soal dia pernah pacaran itu nggak bohong! Tapi di satu sisi, aku jadi semakin ingin mendengar cerita tentang Kiba dan pacarnya lebih banyak. Walaupun cowo satu itu pasti nggak mau ngomong apa-apa!

"Memang kenapa kalau cerita lama? Lagian aku mengatakan ini biar kau ingat dan belajar dari pengalaman, tau! Ya kan, Ino-chan?"

"Ah? Eh! Iya!" ujarku yang kaget karena tiba-tiba ditanya. Apa boleh buat, tadi aku kan sedang melamun. Kulihat Kiba tampak mendelik galak padaku sehingga tanpa kupikirkan lebih panjang, aku langsung menambahkan, "Tapi mungkin cewe yang dulu itu nggak bisa ngeliat kebaikan Inuzuka-san dan cuma ngeliat sosoknya sebagai maniak _game_?"

Rupanya efek kata-kataku tadi langsung membuat kedua kakak beradik Inuzuka membelalakkan matanya. Mau nggak mau aku hanya bisa memasang wajah senyum kebingunganku.

"Kiba, Kiba! Dengar kan? Dengar?"

"Aaahh! Berisik! Ayo, Yamanaka-san! Aku antar kau pulang!" ujarnya cepat sambil mengambil sebuah kunci yang ada di meja pajangan kemudian ia menarik tanganku begitu aja.

Aku nggak sempat protes sehingga setengah terseret, aku langsung mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Hana-nee. Hana-nee hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengingatkan agar pintu pagar jangan lupa ditutup kembali. Ia juga mempersilakanku untuk datang lagi kapanpun aku mau. Aku tersenyum dan berterima kasih secara cepat padanya.

Selanjutnya, aku terduduk sesaat di undakan yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya untuk memakai sepatu gladiator-ku. Kiba sendiri melesat dan membiarkanku mengerjakan sepatuku yang memang membutuhkan waktu untuk memakainya secara benar. Apalagi sebelah telapak kakiku masih terasa berdenyut, jadi aku lebih hati-hati saat memakai sepatuku. Begitu aku siap, Kiba juga sudah siap dengan motornya. Helm bahkan sudah terpasang membungkus kepalanya.

"Na-naik motor?" tanyaku setengah terkejut.

"Hemh? Kenapa?"

Aku melirik ke rokku yang sedikit span. Pasti nggak nyaman kan kalau naik motor dengan rok span begini?

Kurasa ia melihat arah pandangku karena kemudian ia mengatakan, "Kau boleh duduk menyamping koq kalau mau! Tenang, aku bawanya hati-hati deh!"

Dan kata-katanya langsung menghapus keraguanku. Lagipula dipikir-pikir, nggak ada alasan untuk menolaknya kan? Aku diantar sampai rumah dengan gratis! Tawaran yang menguntungkan!

Ng? Apa aku jadi sedikit mirip Deidara-niichan yang matre dan penuh perhitungan soal uang? Well.. Kami kan bersaudara?

Aku pun menerima helm yang disodorkan olehnya dan sekejab saja, motornya sudah melaju di jalan.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kalian pikirkan kalau saat mendengar aku ada di atas motor dengan Kiba sebagai pengemudinya? Apa kalian akan memikirkan adegan seperti yang di komik-komik, di mana sang cewenya memeluk tubuh sang cowo? Kalau iya, berarti kalian salah! Aku berpegangan pada bagian yang ada di belakang motor. Memang sih, agak sedikit beresiko karena aku hanya bisa menggunakan satu tanganku dalam posisi duduk menyamping begini. Tapi daripada memeluknya?

Dan untunglah Kiba juga cukup sopan dalam mengendarai motornya. Nggak ada rem mendadak, nggak ada kebut-kebutan! Perjalanan kami cukup mulus sampai di depan rumahku.

Setelah sampai, aku langsung meloncat turun dari motornya. Sial, aku lupa kalau sebelah telapak kakiku sedang terluka. Nyaris saja aku terjungkang karena sebelah kakiku itu nggak bisa menopang tubuhku dengan benar. Untung tangan kokoh itu menarikku tepat di saat yang kubutuhkan.

"Benar-benar deh!" ujar Kiba sambil membuka kaca _full-_helm-nya. "Ceroboh banget sih!"

Aku menepis tangannya.

"Apa pedulimu?"

"Bukan aku yang peduli! Mantan pacarmu yang peduli! Udah bawel, suka marah-marah, kelewat ingin tahu, ceroboh pula!" ujarnya mengungkapkan satu demi satu sifat yang sepertinya adalah sifat burukku di matanya.

Aku mencubit lengannya bahkan memuntir sedikit cubitan itu hingga ia berteriak dari balik helm-nya. Setelah puas mendengar teriakannya, aku langsung berkata, "Urus saja mantan pacarmu sendiri, Inuzuka-san! Kau pikir kau cukup baik? Padahal kau juga diputuskan oleh pacarmu kan?"

"Lho? Kau sendiri yang bilang aku baik tadi?"

"Aku nggak bilang kau baik! Aku cuma bilang mungkin mantanmu itu nggak bisa melihat kebaikanmu! Bukan berarti aku bisa lihat kebaikanmu karena aku justru melihatmu sebagai cowo yang menyebalkan!" ujarku menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang kutimbulkan akibat kerancuan kata-kataku. "Lagian tadi ada Hana-nee sih! Kasian kalau dia mendengar Otouto-nya dijelek-jelekin!"

"Terserah kau deh!" jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Memang terserah aku! Udah ya, Inuzuka-san! Aku.."

"Kiba!" potongnya sebelum aku sempat menyelesaikan kalimatku.

"Ng?"

"Panggil aja aku Kiba! Lebih simple kan dibanding panggil Inuzuka?"

Aku tampak menimbang sesaat sebelum mengangkat bahuku.

"Terserah!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memanggilmu 'Ino-chan'!" ujarnya sambil menutup kembali kaca helm-nya.

"Hei!" protesku. "Siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku begitu?"

"Kau!" ujarnya sambil menunjukku lagi. "Udah ya, Ino-chan! Selamat malam!"

Ia pun langsung menancap gas motornya dan kabur dari hadapanku tanpa mau mendengar protes susulanku. Aku sempat mendecak perlahan sebelum aku menyadari kalau aku belum berterimakasih. Jadi, dengan kedua tangan yang kuletakkan di kedua sisi mulutku, aku pun berteriak.

"ARIGATOU! INU-.. KIBA-KUN!"

Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya pertanda bahwa ia mendengar teriakanku. Dari jarak segitu kalau dia nggak mendengar teriakanku, itu sih tuli namanya!

Setelah Kiba hilang dari pandangan, aku baru membuka pagar dan masuk ke dalam. Begitu aku hendak menekan bel, aku terkejut karena Deidara-niichan mendadak membuka pintunya. Ia memamerkan sebuah seringai lebar yang membuatku menduga bahwa sedari tadi ia sudah melihatku di luar bersama Kiba!

"Gimana Imouto-chan, un?" tanyanya sambil menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk mempersilakanku masuk.

"Gimana apanya?"

"Dengan Inuzuka Kiba? Apa getar-getar cinta mulai tumbuh di hatimu, un?"

Aku memberi _death-glare_ pada Aniki-ku yang satu itu.

"Jangan harap!"

Tapi mendadak, aku teringat perkataan Kiba.

"_Seorang gamer yang baik harus bisa memperkirakan berapa persen peluang menangnya! Lalu merancang pertarungan atau menghindari pertarungan sesuai perkiraan itu! Jadi… Dia bisa nggak terkalahkan!"_

Aku kemudian memandangi Deidara-niichan dengan perasaan ngeri. Apalagi kalau mengingat Kiba memuji Deidara-niichan sebagai _gamer_ yang terbilang handal. Dan kalau Nii-chan menganggap pertaruhan kami sebagai _game_…

"Nii-chan!" ujarku mendadak yang membuat Deidara-niichan hampir meloncat saking kagetnya. "Aku akan membuktikan kalau perhitunganmu salah! Liat aja nanti!"

Di luar dugaan, Deidara-niichan hanya tersenyum.

"Ok! Aku tunggu pembuktianmu, Ino-chan!" jawabnya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Dan tentu saja, aku tunggu juga separuh duit jajanmu!"

***TBC***

* * *

Nah, beres juga chapter 4 ini! Udah pada tau kan kotak apa yang ditarik Kiba dan kenapa dia nanya jam malam segala? Wakakka… Siapa yang kecewa, ngacung! XD

btw, maaf juga ya kalu kali ini 'unsur game'-nya kurang kerasa. Tapi moga2 chapter ini juga nggak mengecewakan.

Nah, review, minna? Onegai?

I'll be waiting.

Thanks before.

regards,

SUKie-Fox :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 5! Hahaha, masih kilat kan?  
**

**Ngomong-ngomong, saya mau sedikit ngebalesin review dulu,  
**

**#Moe chan: kiba-ino itu masih mahasiswa tingkat awal, usianya sekitar 18-19 tahun (saya nggak matok pastinya, haha). Deidara beda 2 tahun sama Ino.**

**#vaneela n Shana-chan : di chapter ini ada lagi tuh petunjuk (yang kayanya udah amat sangat jelas) soal mantannya Ino. Hohoho..**

**#Zoroute, Uzumaki Cool, HeRy, Nicha Fhia, thaa, serta anonim : Kiriman kilat! ehehehe...**

**Anyway, saya sangat berterimakasih buat para readers yang udah membaca fic ini (termasuk silent reader), buat yang udah ngereview, buat yang dah ngefave, dan buat yang selalu mendukung saya buat update kilat. Ke-kilat-an ini saya peruntukan buat kalian, guys!XD  
**

**Ok, i should stop talking.**

**Then.. Please enjoy the story!:3  
**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

**

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

Malam berganti pagi dengan cepat. Aku pun harus menyambut hari baru dengan rutinitas seperti biasa. Ya, rutinitas semacam membereskan rumah dan kuliah, jika kalian mau tau. Dan sekedar informasi, kemarin aku memang nggak ada kuliah. Jadi jangan ada yang berpikiran kalau aku bolos demi 'berguru' pada _Game Master_ yang satu itu ya!

Berbeda dengan kemarin, hari ini aku ada kuliah dari pukul 11 siang sampe pukul 1 dan lanjut pukul 2 hingga pukul 4 sore nanti. Aku sudah mengatakan hal ini pada Kiba kemarin. Dia pun mengatakan bahwa ia ada kuliah dari pukul 7 sampai 9 pagi dan dilanjutkan pukul 1 siang nanti. Otomatis, kami nggak ada janji bertemu hari ini. Meskipun demikian, ia sempat mewanti-wantiku agar melatih kecepatan tanganku. Aku bahkan disarankan untuk belajar dari Nii-chan-ku, Deidara.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekedar informasi lagi, aku dan Kiba ternyata berkuliah di universitas yang sama. Nggak heran sih, universitas tempatku berkuliah, Konoha University, jika kalian ingat, aku pernah menyebutnya sebagai salah satu universitas terkemuka di kota kami. Tapi, meskipun satu universitas, kami beda Fakultas. Dia Fakultas IT dan aku Sastra. Kedua fakultas itu terletak berjauhan satu sama lain. Jadi wajar kalau kami belum saling mengenal sebelumnya.

Baik, kurasa cukup sekian informasinya.

Kembali ke ceritaku saat ini.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 lewat 10 menit. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum aku berangkat ke kampus. Jarak rumah dan kampusku memang nggak terlalu jauh sih. Dalam waktu 15 menit saja aku sudah bisa sampai ke ruang kuliahku. Dengan menggunakan bantuan bus tentunya.

Namun, walau kuliah dimulai pukul berapa-pun, aku tetap harus bangun pagi. Pukul 6 aku bangun, menyiapkan sarapan untuk Tou-san yang akan berangkat ke ladang bunga kami – yang letaknya agak ke daerah bukit, dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan membersihkan rumah sebelum kemudian berjuang membangunkan Deidara-niichan yang ada _part-time_ pukul 10 nanti. Oh iya, mungkin aku lupa menginformasikan hal ini tadi, tapi Deidara-niichan juga masih berstatus mahasiswa. Dia sudah tingkat akhir dan tinggal menyelesaikan tugas akhir sebelum kelulusannya. Dan sembari mengerjakan tugas akhir tersebut, Deidara-niichan memilih _part-time_ di beberapa tempat.

Selanjutnya, setelah tugas mengurusi rumah dan Deidara-niichan selesai, kini giliranku membenahi diriku sendiri. Seperti biasa, aku akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mandi dan merias diriku.

Untuk hari ini, aku memutuskan untuk mengenakan sebuah _T-Shirt_ berwarna dasar putih dengan lengan yang berwarna ungu terang yang kupadukan dengan rompi jaring berwarna putih pendek di bawah dada. Sementara bawahannya, aku memilih rok ungu selutut berbentuk _A-line_ dan berbahan katun dengan sedikit renda di bagian bawahnya. Di bagian pinggangnya, aku mengenakan sebuah ikat pinggang berwarna putih dan berbentuk sedikit mirip kepangan yang kemudian merumbai-rumbai di ujungnya. Di tangan kiriku terpasang sebuah jam tangan tali kecil berwarna _bright-purple_.

Aku baru saja mengikat rambutku dengan model _high pony-tail_ saat kudengar Deidara-niichan berteriak dari luar.

"Ino-chan! Ada temanmu yang datang tuh? Ayo cepat keluar, un!"

"Sebentar!" jawabku sambil memulas bibirku dengan sebuah _lipgloss_ berwarna _peach_. Aku suka_ lipgloss_ warna ini dan karenanya aku sempat mendecak kecil saat melihat bahwa _lipgloss_ kesayanganku itu sudah hampir habis.

Setelah perkara dengan _lipgloss_ selesai, aku berputar sebentar di depan cermin panjang yang ada di kamarku. Melihat penampilanku sendiri di cermin, aku nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak tersenyum. _Well, it seems perfect!_

Ok! Kini aku siap menemui…

Mendadak aku mengernyit.

Hei?

Memang aku ada janji dengan siapa hari ini di jam segini?

.

.

Untuk sesaat aku berpikir keras di dalam kamar. Tapi teriakan Deidara-niichan kembali mengingatkanku bahwa kalau aku segera keluar, aku bisa segera tau siapa tamu nggak diundang yang datang ke rumahku pagi itu.

Aku pun keluar dari kamar dengan dipenuhi rasa penasaran dan berakhir dengan sebuah teriakan yang berbunyi, "KENAPA ADA DIA DI SINI?"

"Ino-chan, berisik sekali sih, un?" protes Nii-chan setengah memperingatkan.

"Tapi, dia…"

Aku menunjuk ke arah cowo berambut coklat gelap yang tampak akrab dengan Aniki-ku itu. Lalu kutambahkan kalimat tanya selanjutnya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Lho? Kau nggak lupa kan kalau aku yang mengantarmu pulang kemarin?" jawab cowo itu-Kiba- sambil menyeringai.

"Bukan itu!" ujarku sambil meletakkan sebelah tanganku di pinggang dan tanganku yang lain kuletakkan di dahiku. "Maksudku, ada keperluan apa kau ke sini?"

"Dia sudah berbaik hati mau menjemputmu, un!" ujar Deidara-niichan sambil menyeringai jahil. "Dia baik kan? Nggak kaya mantanmu yang dulu itu, un! Meskipun dia kaya, menjemputmu saja dia nggak pernah, un!"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku nggak minta! Dan jangan bawa-bawa mantanku dalam urusan ini!"

"Yah.. Tenang dulu, Ino-chan," sambung Kiba lagi dengan entengnya. "Sebenarnya ada sedikit keperluan menyangkut pertandingan yang akan kau lakukan dan keperluan itu harus diselesaikan secepatnya! Jadi kupikir, mumpung ada waktu, mending diselesaikan sekarang!"

Aku mendesah pelan dan berusaha memaklumi alasannya tersebut. Meskipun demikian, aku masih ragu-ragu untuk langsung menyetujui ajakannya walaupun katanya itu untuk keperluan pertandingan.

"Nah, mana tasmu, Ino-chan? Cepatlah, un! Kasihan Kiba sudah menunggu lama!"

"Tapi…" ujarku yang masih belum terima sepenuhnya dengan keputusan sepihak ini.

"Ada apa lagi, Ino-chan? Ini untuk kepentinganmu juga kan, un?"

Belum sempat aku mengatakan apapun lagi, mendadak Deidara-niichan mendekatiku. Lalu dengan tangan yang ia letakkan untuk menutupi mulutnya, ia berbisik di telingaku.

"Atau kau takut akan jatuh cinta padanya kalau terlalu sering bersama? Un?"

Aku tersentak sesaat sebelum aku menggeram pada Aniki-ku itu. Dengan cepat, aku berbalik ke kamarku, mengambil tas selempangku, dan kembali ke ruang tamu nggak lebih dari 1 menit kemudian.

"Ayo pergi sekarang! Kau kira aku takut?" ujarku yang sudah terprovokasi kata-kata Nii-chan sampai aku lupa bahwa Kiba sama sekali nggak tau apa-apa soal pertaruhanku dengan Nii-chan.

Akibatnya, Kiba hanya bisa memasang wajah bingung sementara Nii-chan sudah mulai tertawa. Lalu seolah hendak menambah kebingungan Kiba, Nii-chan langsung menepuk pundak cowo itu dan berkata, "Ok! aku titip Imouto-ku yang kawaii ini ya, un?"

Kiba mengerjabkan matanya sekilas sebelum kemudian ia mengangguk sambil tersenyum bingung. Aku sendiri hanya bisa mendengus gara-gara ucapan Nii-chan yang kukategorikan ngaco itu.

"Kalau begini kan aku bisa berangkat kerja dengan tenang, un!" ujar Nii-chan-ku itu lagi saat ia mengantar kami keluar. Aku memberikan _death-glare_ terbaikku yang hanya ditanggapi Nii-chan dengan seringai lebarnya. Ah! Menyebalkan!

Setelah aku naik ke motor Kiba, aku pun pamit-setengah-hati pada Nii-chan. Kiba melakukan hal yang serupa nggak berapa lama setelahku. Baru kami melangkah beberapa meter jauhnya, Nii-chan langsung meneriakkan kata-kata yang membuatku ingin menimpuknya dengan apapun yang bisa kugunakan.

"Ino-chan! Hati-hati, un! Peluk aja Kiba biar kau nggak jatuh!"

Memalukan! Sungguh memalukan Aniki-ku yang satu itu! Dan saat itu, aku langsung bersumpah untuk menghajarnya nanti saat kami bertemu kembali!

"Deidara-Senpai tetap bersemangat seperti biasa ya?" ujar Kiba mendadak membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku sempat bersyukur juga karena ia nggak menanggapi candaan Nii-chan yang memalukan tersebut.

"Yah! Begitulah dia!" jawabku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin ni aku nggak sempet nanya, kau kenal Nii-chan di mana?" imbuhku kemudian.

"Di _game center_!" jawab Kiba cepat. "Kau tau? _Gamer_ yang bermain di Hokage's itu sebenarnya mudah akrab dengan rekan sesama _gamer_! Dan walaupun kami nggak kenal dekat, seenggaknya kami cukup tau nama satu sama lain!"

Aku diam saja mendengarkan ia cerita soal _game center_ yang sering ia kunjungi itu. Dari ceritanya, aku bisa menangkap kalau baginya, _game center_ itu seakan adalah rumah keduanya.

"Oh?Tapi tunggu! Waktu pertama kali aku ke situ, kenapa banyak orang yang seakan baru mengenalmu? Bahkan mereka langsung mengerubungimu sesaat setelah aku meneriakkan namamu! Tingkah mereka itu kaya yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang artis terkenal!"

"Yang mengerubungiku itu _gamer_ baru di sana! Dan kata si pemiliknya, Sarutobi-Jiisan, mereka datang akibat kemenanganku di turnamen kemarin ini!" jawab Kiba dengan nada bangga yang jelas-jelas terdengar. "Gini-gini aku memang sudah jadi artis dalam dunia _game_ kan?"

Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sebuah tawa sinis. Sepertinya dia nggak menyadari kesinisan tersembunyi dalam tawaku itu karena ia malah ikut terkekeh kecil.

Setelah berada di jalan dalam waktu yang nggak begitu lama, akhirnya aku tau ke mana dia membawaku. Ke _game center_ yang baru saja menjadi bahan perbincangan kami, Hokage's Game.

Sesaat setelah aku turun dan melepaskan helm untuk kuberikan kembali padanya, mendadak ia bertanya, "Kalau mantanmu itu… Dia sering ke _game center_ mana?"

"Ng? Yah..._Game center_ milik keluarganya lah!" jawabku dengan sedikit malas karena lagi-lagi topik mengenai mantanku ini terangkat ke permukaan. "Mungkin kau pernah denger tentang Red-White Fan Game Center?"

Sesuai dugaan, Kiba mengangguk. Yang nggak kuduga adalah gumamannya setelah itu.

"Pantas! Tempat yang nggak menyenangkan!"

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit, berusaha mencerna apa yang ingin ia sampaikan sebenarnya. Tapi sekali itu, Kiba mengacuhkanku dan mendorong pintu _game center_ untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Aku pun melangkah masuk mengikuti cowo itu hingga ia terdiam di depan suatu _game_.

"Err... Keperluan yang kau maksud itu..."

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, mendadak Kiba menoleh ke arahku. Selanjutnya, ia mulai berkata.

"Ini _game_ yang akan kau mainkan saat melawannya nanti!" ujar Kiba sambil mengetuk _body_ _game_ yang bertuliskan 'Go! Ninja!' secara perlahan.

Aku mengamati _game_ itu sebentar sebelum kemudian aku mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Dan _game_ ini.. Adalah _game_ yang ditandingkan di final turnamen kemarin!"

Aku menahan nafas mendengar kata terakhirnya. Apa katanya tadi?

"Hei… Kau bercanda kan?" tanyaku dengan rasa nggak percaya. Kaku mulai menjalari seluruh tubuhku.

"Nggak koq. Serius!" jawabnya santai sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kaya gitu.. Bukankah artinya aku sudah kalah sebelum bertanding? Kenapa kau malah memilih _game_ itu? Kau nggak lupa kan? Mantanku itu _runner-up_ untuk pertandingan dengan _game_ tersebut!" ujarku sambil mengeratkan kepalan tanganku.

Kiba kemudian menatapku dengan mata coklatnya yang kecil.

"Kau.. Serius mau kembali ke cowomu?"

"Eh? I-iya…" jawabku yang malah jadi ragu-ragu karena belum menangkap maksud perkataannya sebenarnya.

"Kalau gitu tenang aja!" ujarnya sambil menepuk kepalaku dan tersenyum. "Dia kan kalah dariku di _game_ itu!" sambungnya lagi. "Dan kau bersamaku! Jadi peluang menang itu pasti akan selalu ada!"

Aku terbelalak. Sungguh, mata biruku seolah berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk bisa membesar, melebih batas yang seharusnya.

Dan… aku nggak tau kenapa, tapi aku yakin! Jantungku.. Berdebar cukup kencang saat itu. Mungkin aku sedikit terkejut? Ya, kurasa aku memang sedikit terkejut. Terkejut dengan ucapannya yang begitu memberikan semangat dan harapan!

Setelah selesai melontarkan kata-kata yang membuatku jadi merasa cukup optimis, ia menarik tangannya dari kepalaku dan mulai mengutak-atik _game_ itu setelah sebelumnya ia memasukkan koin untuk mengaktifkannya.

"Pilih! Karakter yang mau kau gunakan!" ujarnya mendadak.

"Hah?"

"Untuk _game_ semacam ini," ujar Kiba perlahan sambil mempersilakanku duduk di kursi di depan _game_ tersebut, "kau harus mempunyai satu karakter tetap! Jadi kau akan berlatih dan bertarung dengan karakter itu! Dan inilah, persoalan yang tadi kubilang cukup mendesak untuk segera diselesaikan! Supaya kau bisa mulai berlatih!"

"Ah! Aku mengerti maksudmu!" sanggahku spontan. "Tapi... Gimana aku bisa menentukannya kalau aku belum pernah memainkannya sama sekali?" ujarku sambil melihat ke arahnya yang berdiri di sampingku, agak ke belakang sedikit sebenarnya.

Mendengar pertanyaanku, Kiba hanya bisa mengangguk dengan penuh pengertian.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menjelaskan sebagian besar karakteristik dari karakter-karakter di _game_ ini! Nanti kau tinggal memilih salah satu di antaranya!"

Selama beberapa menit, Kiba menjelaskan karakter-karakter itu dengan lancar. Sungguh, aku nggak ngerti gimana cara dia bisa mengingat semua karakter yang jumlahnya ada sekitar 40-an ini. Dia juga menunjukkan padaku, karakter mana yang mungkin akan digunakan mantanku, mengingat pertandingannya yang lalu. Saat itu, aku hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil sesekali bertanya kalau ada yang nggak kumengerti.

Setelah ia selesai, ia kembali bertanya padaku mengenai karakter yang akan kugunakan. Aku pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan karakter seorang gadis dengan elemen_ 'wood'.  
_

Kiba mengangguk meskipun ia nggak menyatakan setuju atau nggak setuju dengan pilihanku. Ia hanya menjelaskan beberapa keistimewaan lain dari karakter yang sudah kupilih dan selanjutnya, ia menyuruhku mencari tahu sendiri mengenai karakter tersebut.

"Hah? Kenapa harus nyari tahu sendiri? Kau aja yang kasih tau aku!" protesku.

"Nggak!" jawabnya sambil nyengir. "Harus kau sendiri yang cari tahu!"

"Huh? Mau maen _game_ aja koq repot amat sih?" ujarku sambil melihat kembali ke arah layar _game_.

"Kau sih.. Selalu meremehkan _game_, Ino-chan!" ujar Kiba sekali itu. "Walaupun mungkin _game_ bersifat kekanakan dan akan jadi bumerang kalau kau terlalu tenggelam di dalamnya, tapi di saat dibutuhkan, _game_ bisa jadi sarana relaksasi atau sarana menghasilkan uang sekalipun!"

Kurasa, Kiba sedikit membuka mataku tentang _game_ saat itu. Tapi, aku ngggak mau terang-terangan menyetujui pendapatnya dan lebih memilih untuk mengangkat bahu sambil menekan tombol '_start'_ di badan _game_ itu secara asal. Ternyata tindakanku malah membuat _game_ itu dimulai. Tentu saja, _start_ sama artinya dengan dimulai kan?

Aku sedikit kelabakan saat itu. Apalagi, tombol-tombol di _game_ ini berbeda dengan tombol di _Play Station_. Selain tombol _'__start'_ tadi, tombol yang ada hanyalah tombol berwarna merah, biru, dan hijau serta sebuah _stick_ berujung bulat yang dapat digerakkan ke atas, bawah, kanan, dan kiri.

Kalian pasti sudah menduga hasilnya. Aku kalah, K.O dengan kemenangan _perfect_ di pihak lawan.

Selesai dengan itu, aku segera bangkit dari kursiku.

"Yah.. Sudahlah!" ujarku sambil melihat jam yang terlilit di tangan kiriku. "Urusan _game_ ini dilanjutin aja nanti! Aku harus kuliah dulu sekarang!"

"Oh? Benar juga! Ya udah! Ayo kuantar!"

"Memang sudah seharusnya!" jawabku sambil nyengir dan melayangkan satu tinju main-main ke arah perutnya. Sayangnya, Kiba nggak membiarkanku menonjoknya dan memilih untuk menangkap tanganku.

"Seharusnya yang kau tonjok itu mantanmu! Bukan aku!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai seraya melepaskan tanganku.

Saat itu cengiranku hilang dalam sekejab. Entahlah. Tapi aku merasa jadi semakin sebal setiap ia mengungkit soal mantanku. Setiap dia mengungkitnya, aku jadi teringat saat-saat pertengkaran aku dan mantanku yang berujung dengan keputusan untuk mengakhiri hubungan.

Dan kalau boleh ditarik lebih jauh, penyebab pertengkaran besar itu adalah akibat mantanku kalah dalam pertandingan musim panas melawan Kiba. Memang, mantanku punya sifat ingin selalu unggul dan nggak mau kalah dari siapapun, dalam bidang apapun. Makanya mungkin dia jadi sedikit terobsesi untuk membalas kekalahannya dalam _game_ melawan Kiba. Berhari-hari sejak kekalahannya itu, yang dipikirkannya cuma bermain _game_ dan _game_! Rasanya seperti melihat orang lain saja!

Aku nggak begitu sadar kalau aku jadi mendadak terdiam di tempat dengan tatapan yang menerawang. Kiba-lah yang kemudian menyadarkanku dengan cara menarik tanganku dan setengah menyeretku ke motornya. Aku hanya diam dan pasrah saat ia melakukan hal tersebut. Aku juga langsung menerima helm darinya dan naik ke motornya tanpa banyak bersuara.

Kali ini, kami benar-benar terdiam selama perjalanan. Aku nggak berniat membuka mulut dan Kiba-pun nggak mengatakan apa-apa. Sekali ini, aku sedikit berterima kasih karena ia nggak mencoba untuk memperburuk _mood_-ku yang sudah buruk.

Perjalanan jadi terasa cepat dan tau-tau kami sudah berada di depan Konoha University. Aku meloncat turun dan mengembalikan helm padanya sebelum kudengar ia berseru.

"Oh! Kakimu dah sembuh?"

Aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku sekilas sebelum akhirnya aku mengangguk.

"Hemh, baguslah!" jawabnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Udah yah! Makasih udah mengantarku ke sini!" ujarku sambil membetulkan posisi tas selempangku.

"Eh, Ino-chan!" ujarnya mendadak sambil memegang pergelangan tanganku.

Aku memberi tatapan bertanya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Bersemangatlah! Kalau kau diam seperti itu…"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Malah jadi menyeramkan!" ujarnya dengan nada yang serius. Tapi aku tahu kalau dia menyeringai di balik helm yang membungkus kepalanya secara penuh itu. Jangan tanya aku tau dari mana. Aku tau saja. Hanya itu.

"Jangan khawatir," jawabku sambil tersenyum sinis, "kau belum melihat sisiku yang lebih menyeramkan dari ini!"

"Wah! Aku jadi pengen liat!"

"Mudah! Kau tahan aku lebih lama hingga aku terlambat masuk kelas dan kau akan bisa melihat sosokku yang lebih menyeramkan! Mau coba?"

Ia tertawa kecil sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya padaku. Aku pun langsung menggenggam pergelangan tanganku yang sebelumnya ia pegang tersebut dengan tangan yang lain.

"Kalau begitu… Jaa!" ujarku kemudian. Aku sudah berbalik meninggalkannya ketika lagi-lagi kudengar ia menyebutkan namaku.

"Ino-chan!"

Panggilannya itu membuatku menoleh kembali padanya. Tapi, bukannya mengatakan langsung apa keperluannya, ia malah terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Ia hanya memandangiku tanpa berkata apapun. Aku yang jadi merasa risih baru akan menyemburnya saat ia akhirnya bersuara.

"Nanti pulang kau akan kujemput lagi! Tunggu di sini ya! Bye!"

Aku menatap kaget dalam diam. Dan tau-tau, ia sudah melaju dengan motornya bahkan sebelum aku sempat menjawab apapun.

Ck! Pemaksaan!

Dasar Kiba!

.

.

Tapi anehnya, aku mulai merasa nggak keberatan dengan keberadaannya yang seperti itu.

***TBC***

* * *

Chapter 5, minna-san! Masih kependekan yah? Huhuhu, gomen buat masalah pendeknya setiap chapter dalam fic ini. Untuk next chapter diusahakan lebih panjang deh. Tapi mungkin saya akan (moga-moga cuma sedikit) terlambat dalam mengupdate next chapter dikarenakan aktivitas saya di dunia nyata yang sudah kembali membelenggu (ceileh, bahasanya..:P)

Buat yang penasaran, tuh udah muncul lagi klu tentang mantannya Ino. Udah pada bisa nebak dunk? XD

Dan untuk _game _yang akan dimainkan Ino, itu hanya karangan saya. Jadi pasti nggak akan bisa kalian temukan di _game center_ terdekat. haha...

Anyway, I still need your review, minna-san. Please tell me your opinions, key?

I'll be waiting.

Thanks before.

regards,

SUKie-Fox :3


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 6 is coming!XD**

**Before that, lemme reply some reviews, kay?**

**#zoroute : gakpapa, thanks yah dah ngereview ^^ yah, dibilang temen bukan, dibilang bukan temen juga bukan *bingung kan?* :P**

**#Uzumaki Cool : thanks for the compliment! Really appreciate it!:) silakan chapter 6-nya!XD**

**#** **Nicha Fhia : hohoho! Silakan, chapter 6-nya!**

**#** **vaneela : ahay! Masih belum kebayang? Di sini mungkin ada sedikit klu-nya lagi… hehehe.. selamat menebak!**

**#shana-chan : nih, ada sedikit lagi klu-nya buat mantan Ino. Udah bisa nebak belum?hehehe..**

**#el Cierto : 1. It's okay. U gave me review and it has made me happy already ^^ 2. U r welcome! And yes, I love to make fic bout Ino-chan! 3.i'm glad that u love this fic. Thanks once again. 4. Actually, I'm not a real gamer. I mean, of course I play some play stations and computer **_**games**_**. But not that much so I don't think that I can claim myself as a gamer. I just can say that my minimal knowledge about ****game****'s world help me making this fic , 5. well, u r the first person who said it without any single doubt. But I wont give any further comment on this. XD last, thanks a lot for your compliment. I hope this chapter wont disappoint u.**

**#thaa : ayo, ayo, ditebak lagi!XD**

**#Hakken : makasih ^^ ayo ditebak! Hehehe**

**#** **inuzuka keren : maaf baru bisa update sekarang yah?X(**

**Nah, sekian deh!**

**It's time to…**

**Enjoy the story!:3**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

* * *

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

"Mau ke mana?" tanyaku setelah aku berada di motornya sekali lagi.

Tadi sebelum kuliah, ia memintaku menunggunya karena hendak menjemputku. Dan sekarang, aku sudah memenuhi permintaannya. Kukira, ia hendak langsung mengantarku pulang. Nyatanya aku salah. Maka dari itu, keluarlah pertanyaan semacam itu dari mulutku tadi.

"Nanti juga kau tahu!" jawabnya singkat menanggapi pertanyaanku.

Aku cuma bisa mengerutkan alisku.

Ck! Apa susahnya sih ngasih tahu tujuannya mau ke mana?

Tapi..

Hei! Kayanya aku tahu jalan ini!

"Ki- Kiba-kun!" seruku saat kami semakin dekat dengan gedung yang didominasi warna biru. Sebuah kipas berwarna merah-putih yang menjadi simbol gedung itu terpampang jelas di plang-nya.

Seketika itu juga, ia memarkirkan motornya di depan gedung itu dan langsung melepas helm-nya.

"Yo! Turun!"

"Mau apa?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit gusar bercampur ngeri saat melihatnya sudah benar-benar turun dari motor. Aku juga mengikutinya turun dari motor. Tapi aku sama sekali nggak menjauh dari motor manakala Kiba sudah nyaris mencapai pintu depan gedung yang merupakan _game center_ itu.

"Kita ucapin salam dulu dong? Pada mantan yang akan segera kembali jadi pacarmu?"

"Ngapain?" ujarku lagi, sedikit frustrasi.

"Sopan santun aja!" jawab Kiba lagi sambil nyengir.

Aku menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Nggak usah! Aku…"

"Kau nggak mau bertemu dengan mantanmu?"

DEG!

Kalau ditanya mau atau nggak mau… Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi nggak dalam kondisi sekarang! Bersama Kiba! Dan untuk urusan pertandingan pula!

Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku mau pulang!" ujarku setengah memohon.

Kulihat Kiba tampak mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sejenak sebelum ia melihat ke gedung itu sekali lagi. Pandangannya seolah menyatakan bahwa ia nggak rela pulang begitu saja setelah sampai di sini.

"Lagipula, belum tentu dia ada di sini! Sekarang kan dah sore, mungkin aja dia udah pulang!" ujarku untuk meyakinkan Kiba agar ia setuju untuk pulang. "Ayolah! Kita pulang aja!"

Aku memohon sekali lagi pada Kiba. Ia masih tampak ragu-ragu.

Oh, ayolah! Ia harus menurutiku sekali ini! Bukankah jarang-jarang ia melihat seorang Yamanaka Ino memohon sampai seperti ini?

"Ha~h! Baiklah, baiklah!" ujar Kiba akhirnya sambil kembali mengambil helm-nya. "Kenapa sih kau kayanya ketakutan banget? Padahal cuma mau ketemu mantanmu? Ngucapin salam?"

"Aku bukannya takut!" jawabku cepat.

"Lalu?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya yang bernada sedikit menantang, aku jadi bingung sendiri. Apa aku harus mengatakan terang-terangan kalau aku cuma nggak mau bertemu dengan mantanku saat ada Kiba di sampingku? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku nggak mau hanya untuk alasan itu? Ah, ya! Mungkin aku hanya takut mantanku salah paham kalau melihat kedekatanku dengan Kiba!

Ya! Pasti karena itu!

Tapi…

Bener nggak sih?

.

.

Duh! Kenapa aku jadi ragu-ragu begini?

"Oi? Ino-chan?"

"Ah? Oh! Pokoknya, aku lagi nggak mau ketemu dia aja! Titik!"

Kiba memandangku untuk terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia memasang kembali helm-nya dan langsung naik ke motor. Aku mengikutinya dan segera saja, motor itu melaju meninggalkan _game center_ milik keluarga mantan pacarku itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Dalam sekejab, aku sudah sampai di rumahku. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan menawarkannya untuk masuk sebagai basa-basi, aku langsung melangkah dengan lunglai ke dalam rumahku. Kiba menolak tawaranku dengan alasan ia belum memberi makan Akamaru dan ia takut anjing kesayangannya itu kesepian.

_Whatever_ deh!

Saat ini, aku hanya ingin mandi air hangat sebelum merebahkan diriku di atas kasur yang empuk.

Dan itulah yang kemudian kulakukan.

Setelah cukup lama berendam hingga tubuhku benar-benar merasa hangat dan kelelahan seolah terbang seketika, aku langsung saja menuju ke kasurku. Dari jauh saja, ke-empuk-an kasurku sudah terasa. Apalagi kini, begitu aku benar-benar sudah berada di atasnya.

Ah! Nyamannya!

_~So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep_

_You left me drowning in the tears of memory_

_And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe…~_

Baru saja aku hendak terlelap, mendadak handphone-ku berbunyi. Aku merasakan dorongan yang kuat untuk membiarkan handphone-ku berdering seperti itu. Toh aku nggak merasa terlalu terganggu dengan _ringtone_ yang memperdengarkan alunan lembut lagu 'Another You' yang dibawakan oleh Cascada. Malah sebaliknya, lagu yang mulai kupasang sejak putus dari mantanku itu bisa jadi pengantar tidur yang baik untukku.

_~… Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see_

_A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes_

_But time's been healing me and I say goodbye…~_

Mataku terasa semakin berat. Sungguh, alunan lagu itu semakin terdengar seperti lagu tidur di telingaku.

_~… Cause I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again, so innocent_

_Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you…~_

Bersamaan dengan habisnya lagu dering handphone-ku itu, aku merasa sudah semakin terlelap. Aku seolah berada di persimpangan antara dunia nyata dan alam mimpi.

Tapi itu hanya sekejab karena lagu itu kembali berkumandang.

Ah! Menyebalkan sekali!

Akhirnya, dengan sedikit mengumpat, aku menggerakkan tanganku hanya untuk mengambil handphone-ku yang belum mau berhenti berkoar.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, aku langsung menekan tombol jawabnya begitu saja.

"Moshi-moshi," jawabku dengan malas.

"_Oi, Ino-chan!_" seru suara riang dari _speaker_ handphone-ku .

Oh! Dia rupanya!

Dasar sial!

Mengganggu saja!

"Ada apa Kiba-kun?" tanyaku masih dengan mata yang terpejam dan suara malas yang menandakan bahwa aku nyaris mencapai dunia mimpi seandainya telepon darinya nggak mengganggu.

"_Lho? Kau lagi tidur ya?_"

"Hemh…"

Aku berharap, ia akan segera mematikan sambungan ini begitu ia tahu bahwa ia sudah mengganggu tidurku.

"Lalu ada apa?" tanyaku lagi dengan mata yang masih kubiarkan terpejam.

Awas saja kalau keperluannya nggak penting!

"_Nggak ada! Aku cuma iseng aja!_" jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kumatikan!" ancamku dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut, meskipun mataku masih tertutup.

"_Ah! Bercanda, bercanda! Cuma mau ingetin, besok latihan di game center ya?_"

"Hemh…" jawabku lagi.

"_Ah! Sudahlah! Nanti saja kutelepon lagi! Sekarang kuingatkan pun sepertinya kau nggak mendengarkan_!"

Aku denger koq!

Tapi itu hanya kuucapkan dalam hati saja. Mulutku terasa begitu malas untuk membuka.

"_Yo! Sampai nanti!_" ujarnya kemudian yang langsung menandakan selesainya pembicaraan. Aku pun nggak mau bersusah-susah meletakkan handphone-ku di tempat aku mengambilnya semula. Kubiarkan handphone-ku berada di dekat bantal kepalaku sebelum aku kembali berusaha untuk mencapai dunia mimpi.

Dan bagaikan sebuah kata kunci untuk bisa menerobos dunia mimpi, lirik lagu yang jadi dering handphone-ku itu mulai mengalun kembali dalam benakku. Berulang-ulang.

_~…Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you…~_

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aku terbangun beberapa jam kemudian dalam keadaan yang cukup kaget.

Gimana nggak?

Mimpiku!

Mimpiku sangat luar biasa! Fantastis!

Bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan diriku dan Kiba-kun berci-…

Oh!

Benar-benar luar biasa bunga tidur itu! Bisa-bisanya menciptakan sebuah ilusi yang terasa begitu nyata!

Gara-gara itu, wajahku jadi terasa cukup panas.

"Ukh!" keluhku saat otakku kembali memutarkan adegan yang masih jelas dalam ingatanku. "Sial! Sial! Dalam mimpiku, dia masih saja mengganggu! Sebaaal!"

Aku mengacak rambutku dengan sedikit liar.

"Kenapa bisa mimpi kaya gitu sih?" ujarku kemudian sebelum menghela nafas. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat dan akhirnya aku sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

"Aku tahu! Pasti gara-gara sebelum tidur aku ngedenger suara dia! Ah! Dasar sial memang!"

"Ino-chan?"

Mendadak pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampilkan sosok cowo berambut pirang panjang yang otomatis menghentikan umpatanku terhadap mimpi burukku barusan.

Aniki.

"Ah! Kau sudah bangun akhirnya! Mau makan nggak, un?"

Aku melirik ke arah jam kecil yang ada di atas mejaku.

Kami-sama!

Sudah pukul 9 malam! Rupanya aku sudah tidur selama kurang lebih 3 jam! Alamat begadang nih nanti malam!

Menanggapi pertanyaan Deidara-niichan, aku menggeleng.

"Aku nggak lapar!" ujarku sambil turun dari tempat tidurku. Kalau makan jam segini sama aja aku membuka peluang untuk menghancurkan dietku!

Deidara-niichan hanya mengangguk saja sebelum ia keluar kamarku. Aku mengikutinya keluar dari kamarku dan langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Setelah dahagaku terpuaskan, aku segera kembali ke ruang keluarga tempat Nii-chan tampak akan lama berdiam. Langsung saja kuambil tempatku di sofa panjang yang menghadap ke televisi.

"Tou-san mana?" tanyaku saat Deidara-niichan sudah selesai menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk bermain _Play Station_.

"Ada di kamarnya tuh!" jawab Nii-chan tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebelum menguap kecil. Lalu kugeser dudukku sedikit saat Nii-chan meminta sedikit tempat baginya. Saat itu, tatapan Nii-chan sudah sepenuhnya berada di layar televisi sehingga mau nggak mau, aku pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Kuangkat kedua kakiku dan kuletakkan tanganku di bawah lutut yang tertekuk sebelum aku bertanya padanya, "Nii-chan main apa?"

"Oh? Ini 'Killer Rumble', un!"

"Mainnya gimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Jadi ceritanya, tokohnya itu pembunuh bayaran, un. Si tokoh ini mengelola agensinya dengan seorang cewe! Nanti dia harus cari _order_-an dan berhadapan ama orang yang bakal dia bunuh, un! Tapi karena ada saingan juga, makanya harus bergerak cepat, sebelum _order_-nya direbut ama saingannya itu! Kurang lebih gitu deh, un!"

"Susah nggak?"

"Setiap naik level, agensinya akan makin dipercaya, un! Dan _order_-an-nya bakal makin banyak dan makin sulit!"

"Oh…" ujarku sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Tumben nih!" ujar Nii-chan sambil menyeringai, meskipun nggak melihat ke arahku.

"Ng? Apaan?"

"Kau nanya-nanya soal _game, _un! Sejak kapan seorang Yamanaka Ino yang hanya tertarik pada dunia _fashion_ jadi merambah ke dunia _game_ juga?"

Aku jadi cemberut gara-gara ungkapan bernada menyindir dari Nii-chan-ku itu.

"Gara-gara Kiba ya, un?"

"Huh?"

"Gimana nih hubunganmu ama dia? Lancar, un?" cecar Nii-chan lagi. Sekali ini, ia menghadap ke arahku. Sepertinya untuk mengamati ekspresiku.

"Nggak gimana-gimana! Nggak buruk dan nggak baik! Biasa saja! Kami hanya berteman dan…"

Mendadak perkataanku terputus oleh pikiranku sendiri. Ya! Pikiran tentang mimpiku tadi!

AAAHHH! Pikiran sialan! Bisa-bisanya muncul di saat seperti ini!

"Oh, mencurigakan, un! Wajahmu memerah tuh, un!"

"Nggak!" bantahku sambil membuang muka. "Nii-chan salah liat!" imbuhku berusaha agar terdengar meyakinkan.

"Masa?" ujarnya masih dengan nada mengejek.

Aku mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun.

Nii-chan terkekeh dengan senangnya. Heran, punya Aniki koq yang seneng banget ngegodain Imouto-nya sih? Udah tadi ngejek, sekarang pake ngacak-ngacak rambut segala! Ck!

"Yah, nggak usah buru-buru deh!" ujar Deidara-niichan lagi sambil memulai _game_-nya.

"Buru-buru apa?"

"Buru-buru mengakui kalau kau udah jatuh cinta, un!"

Aku memukul pundak Aniki-ku itu dengan keras sebelum aku beranjak kembali ke kamarku. Kuabaikan umpatannya yang menyatakan kesakitannya akibat pukulanku. Rasakan! Makanya, jangan suka iseng pada Imouto-mu ini!

Setelah di kamar, aku mengambil salah satu majalah _fashion_-ku dan mulai membacanya sambil berbaring di kasur. Sambil membaca, aku memasang _earphone_ yang kusambungkan dengan handphone-ku. Baru 1 atau 2 halaman buku majalah dan baru satu penggal lirik lagu yang kudengar, mendadak aku teringat sesuatu. Akhirnya, aku bangkit berdiri kembali dari kasurku dan keluar dengan handphone tergenggam di tanganku. _Earphone_ sudah kulepaskan dan kuletakkan sembarang saja di atas kasur.

"Nii-chan," panggilku perlahan, "kau punya majalah _game_ yang ada penjelasan soal _game_ 'Go! Ninja!' nggak?"

"Bentar!" jawab Nii-chan yang tampak sedang serius memijit-mijit tombol _stick_ _Play Station-_nya. Tampangnya super serius! Beda banget ama Nii-chan yang biasanya suka cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

Aku menunggu sejenak di depan pintu kamarku. Karena kurasa Nii-chan masih lama berurusan dengan _game_-nya itu, maka aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mencari sendiri. Mungkin aja aku bisa menemukannya walau tanpa bantuan Nii-chan yang sama maniaknya sama Kiba kalau soal _game_. Heh, padahal mereka bukan anak-anak lagi! Dasar!

Setelah berada di dalam kamar Nii-chan, aku memasukkan handphone-ku ke saku celana pendekku dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan, berusaha memutuskan dari mana aku bisa memulai pencarianku. Tapi pandanganku malah teralih sesaat ke sebuah foto yang ada di dekat tempat tidurnya. Foto itu nggak dimasukkan ke dalam pigura dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Hee? Nii-chan punya kenalan cewe juga? Ternyata dia masih cowo normal yang bisa mikirin cewe di samping mikirin _game_!" ujarku sambil terkikik pelan saat melihat foto Nii-chan bersama seorang cewe berkulit gelap dan berambut merah dengan panjang sebahu.

"Upz! Bukan waktunya ngeliatin ini! Nah, di mana Nii-chan nyimpen majalahnya?"

Sekali lagi, aku berusaha mencari tahu di mana Nii-chan menyimpan majalah-majalahnya. Akhirnya, aku membuka lemari besar yang ada di sudut kamarnya dan… Bingo! Inilah yang kucari.

Masalahnya, majalah itu ada bertumpuk-tumpuk. Ah! Bakal sulit mencarinya!

Baru saja aku menyentuhkan tanganku ke majalah paling atas, mendadak pikiranku kembali mengganggu.

"Kenapa aku harus repot-repot mencari tahu soal _game_ itu?"

Karena Kiba menyuruhku?

"Kalaupun dia menyuruhku, emang kenapa? Dia siapa?"

Dia guruku! Orang yang akan membantuku untuk mendapatkan mantanku kembali!

"Apa.. Aku benar-benar mau kembali pada mantanku?"

Sekali ini, aku tersentak sendiri pada kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulutku. Aku menutup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan sebelum aku menarik tanganku tersebut dan mengepalkannya. Aku menggeleng sekuat tenaga sebelum aku kembali berkata pada diriku sendiri.

"Justru karena aku ingin kembali pada mantanku, maka aku harus memenangkan pertandingan nanti! Dan satu-satunya cara adalah mempelajari karakter yang akan kugunakan pada saat pertandingan agar aku lebih menguasainya!"

Aku mulai mengacak-acak majalah Nii-chan, berusaha mencari majalah yang kubutuhkan.

Di sela-sela pekerjaanku, aku kembali meyakinkan diriku.

"Ya! Ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan Kiba-kun!"

_~So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep_

_You left me drowning in the tears of memory_

_And ever since you've gone, I found it hard to breathe…~_

Baru selesai aku mengatakan itu, mendadak handphone-ku kembali berdering. Membuatku kaget aja!

Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan melihat nama sang penelepon yang tertera di display handphone-ku.

Ukh!

Untuk sesaat, aku terasa malas mengangkat teleponnya karena teringat mimpiku tadi. Tapi.. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin ia sampaikan?

Angkat atau nggak nih?

Selama aku terdiam dan berpikir, dering handphone-ku nyaris mencapai akhirnya.

_~…Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you…~_

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut tepat di saat panggilannya akan benar-benar terputus.

"Ada perlu apa lagi?" tanyaku ketus tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

"_Udah bangun 100% ya?"_

"Udahlah! Jangan bertele-tele! Kasih tau aja apa keperluanmu, Kiba-kun!" ujarku masih dengan sebelah tangan berusaha mencari majalah. Karena sedikit kesulitan, aku menyangkutkan handphone-ku di antara telinga dan pundakku. Kini kedua tanganku bisa lebih bebas untuk mencari majalah yang kuinginkan.

"_Lagi apa kau?"_

"Hei!" protesku. "Sudah kubilang kan? Katakan aja apa keperluanmu?"

"_Sama kaya tadi, cuma mau ingetin kalau besok aku akan menjemputmu lagi dan kita akan latihan di game center!_"

"Iya, iya! Kau kira aku pelupa hah?"

"_Mana kutahu? Mungkin aja kan?_" jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil dari seberang sana.

"Kalau begitu kutegaskan padamu Inuzuka Kiba-kun! Aku sudah ingat soal rencana kita besok! Kau nggak perlu mengingatkanku berulang kali!" ujarku sambil menarik-narik sebuah majalah. Dan…

"Kyaaa!"

Buku-buku yang disusun dengan agak menjulang itu berjatuhan ke arahku karena kehilangan keseimbangan saat aku menarik salah satu di antaranya. Aku pun jadi terjatuh terduduk dengan sebagian buku sudah menimpaku.

"_Ino? Ino? Ada apa? Kau nggak apa-apa?_" tanya suara dari _speaker_ handphone-ku terdengar cemas.

Aku belum sempat menjawab pertanyaannya saat Nii-chan mendadak masuk.

"Ino-chan? Ada apa, un? Ng?"

"Ah! Nii-chan!" seruku. "Err… Gomen! Nanti aku bereskan!" ujarku sambil mengambil handphone-ku dan berdiri. Aku menepuk-nepuk celanaku sebentar sebelum kuberikan pandangan bahwa aku baik-baik saja pada Nii-chan-ku itu. Tapi Nii-chan masih saja memandangku curiga. Aku akhirnya menyeringai semakin lebar sebagai bukti selanjutnya.

"Kau lagi nelepon siapa, un?"

"Apa? Oh…"

Apa ini yang bikin Nii-chan memandangku curiga? Gara-gara dari _speaker_ handphone-ku ini masih terdengar suara yang memanggil-manggil namaku? Dan..

Cih!

Gawat! Justru ini yang paling nggak boleh diketahui oleh Nii-chan!

"Cuma temen! Udah! Nii-chan maen lagi aja sana!" jawabku sambil menyembunyikan handphone-ku ke balik punggungku. Tindakan yang sia-sia sebenarnya.

Nii-chan mengangkat sebelah alis matanya. Sekali lagi, aku nyengir sambil mengibaskan tanganku menyuruhnya pergi.

Mendadak, Nii-chan malah balik menyeringai.

"Ya, ya! Baiklah! Aku nggak akan mengganggu, un!"

GLEK!

"Apa maksud Nii-chan?" tanyaku yang malah dibuat penasaran olehnya.

"Gakpapa! Sana lanjutkan obrolanmu! Jangan lupa beresin kamarku ya, un! Kalau nggak nanti kulipatgandakan taruhannya!"

"Dasar matre!" umpatku. Dan Nii-chan hanya bisa tertawa puas sambil beranjak menjauh.

"Huh!" dengusku lagi sebelum aku sedikit menunduk untuk mengambil majalah yang sedari tadi menjadi tujuanku. Setelah mengambilnya dan memisahkannya, aku baru menempelkan kembali handphone itu di telingaku. "Kiba-kun?"

"_Akhirnya kau jawab juga! Ada apa tadi?_"

"Nggak apa-apa! Cuma buku yang jatuh!" jawabku sambil mulai merapikan majalah Nii-chan yang secara nggak sengaja kubuat berantakan.

"_Ng? Koq bisa?_"

"Ya! Karena kau meneleponku di saat yang nggak tepat sehingga konsentrasiku jadi terbelah! Kau itu bener-bener sih! Selalu aja menggangguku!" semburku yang entah mengapa malah jadi sedikit meluap-luap.

Untuk sesaat, nggak ada balasan dari Kiba.

"Ki-.."

"_Gomen kalau begitu,_" ujar Kiba perlahan, memotong kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan. "_Tapi.. Kau nggak apa-apa kan?_"

"E-eh? Iya! Aku baik-baik saja!" jawabku yang jadi merasa nggak enak setelah mendengar nada suaranya yang seolah menyesal.

"_Baguslah! Dan.. Yah… Kalau gitu udahan dulu deh! Met lanjutin apapun kegiatanmu!_" ujarnya lagi dengan suara yang dibuat terdengar sedikit riang. Tapi koq.. Aku merasa dia cuma pura-pura riang sih? Atau itu cuma perasaanku?

"Eh, Kiba-kun!" panggilku tepat sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan.

"_Hem?_" jawabnya.

"Aku tadi cuma lagi nyari buku! Dan sekarang udah selesai! Ada lagi yang mau kau katakan?"

"_Nggak ada,_" jawabnya singkat.

Oh? Apa dia marah?

"Hei? Kau marah?"

"_Marah kenapa?_"

"Karena tadi aku membentakmu dan mengatakanmu pengganggu?"

Sekali lagi, Kiba nggak menjawab.

"Kiba-kun?" panggilku, berusaha memastikan bahwa ia masih ada di seberang sana.

"_Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku pengganggu?_" ujarnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar cukup dingin di telingaku.

DEG!

A-aduh! Koq tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak lebih kencang lagi ya?

"Ng-nggak!" jawabku sedikit tergagap.

Hening.

"Nggak koq," ulangku, berusaha meyakinkan kalau ia bisa mendengar jawabanku.

Masih hening.

Jantungku berdebar semakin nggak keruan.

Hei? Apa dia benar-benar marah?

Tapi, debaran jantung yang nggak keruan itu perlahan kembali normal dan pertanyaan terakhirku itu menguap begitu saja saat kudengar tawa kecil dari seberang sana.

"_Kalau gitu tenang aja! Aku nggak marah koq! Kalau kau benar-benar menganggapku pengganggu, baru aku akan marah!_" kelakarnya masih dengan suara tawa yang terdengar lepas.

"Dasar! Kau bikin aku takut aja!" balasku dengan gemas.

"_Oh? Kau takut aku marah?_"

Hee?

"_Kenapa?_" tambahnya lagi.

"A.. Itu… Ka-kalau kau marah, nanti siapa yang akan mengajariku _game_ lagi?" ujarku berkelit. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri nggak tau kenapa aku takut dia marah padaku.

"_Haha! Baik, baik! Kuterima alasanmu! Walaupun bukan itu yang kuharapkan untuk kudengar!_"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung dengan perkataannya tadi.

"_Menurutmu?_" ujarnya malah berbalik nanya. Dan entah kenapa aku punya firasat kalau ia mengatakan itu sambil menyeringai.

"Mana kutahu?"

"_Ya udah! Kau nggak perlu tahu!_"

"Haaaaahhh?" jawabku dengan penekanan agar dia menjelaskan padaku apa maksud ucapannya tadi.

"_Daripada itu, tadi kau lagi nyari buku apa sih?_"

"Buku _game_! Kan kau yang nyuruh aku mencari tahu soal karakter yang akan kugunakan nanti!" jawabku yang entah mengapa bisa begitu bodoh sampai bisa mengikuti topik yang sengaja dialihkan olehnya.

Kudengar Kiba bersiul kecil saat mendengar jawabanku.

"Kenapa? Keberatan?" tanyaku kemudian. Dia sih menjawabnya hanya dengan sebuah tawa kecil yang diikuti dengan penyangkalan pendek.

Sekali ini, aku telah selesai merapikan buku-buku majalah Nii-chan dan menutup lemarinya. Aku kemudian mengambil majalah yang akan kubaca dan kutenteng majalah itu keluar dari kamar Nii-chan. Dari kamar Nii-chan, segera kuarahkan kakiku ke kamarku sendiri.

Selanjutnya, aku mulai membaca-baca majalah tersebut dengan ditemani oleh Kiba yang masih belum memutuskan sambungannya. Kami membicarakan berbagai macam topik yang terutama mengenai masalah _game_. Kiba juga membantuku untuk memahami beberapa hal yang nggak bisa kumengerti hanya dengan membaca dari majalah saja.

Singkatnya, sepanjang malam itu, kami mengobrol cukup lama melalui telepon. Sampai-sampai aku nggak sadar bahwa jarum pendek jam sudah berada di angka 11 dan itu artinya sudah sekitar satu setengah jam kuhabiskan hanya untuk bertukar kata dengannya!

Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku nggak berbicara selama ini dengan orang lewat telepon. Dulu, waktu aku masih jadian ama mantanku, aku cukup sering sih ngobrol lewat telepon ama dia. Tapi yang benar, selalu aku yang meneleponnya terlebih dahulu dan aku juga yang lebih banyak berbicara! Dia hanya menanggapi seperlunya dengan kata-kata yang sangat irit! Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, saat itu pasti aku kaya orang bodoh yang hobi ngomong sendiri! Dan... Kenapa dulu aku bisa tertarik ama orang yang nggak pedulian kaya gitu ya?

.

.

Ng?

Lho?

Koq aku jadi seperti menyesali kalau aku pernah jadian dengan mantanku sih?

.

.

Aku...

Kenapa?

_~… Cause I can breathe again, dream again_

_I'll be on the road again_

_Like it used to be the other day_

_Now I feel free again, so innocent_

_Cause someone makes me whole again for sure_

_I'll find another you…~_

*****TBC*****

* * *

Chapter 6, minna-san! Udah cukup panjang kah? Hohohoho!

Seperti biasa, jenis _game_ yang dimaenin Deidara tuh murni ciptaan saya. Jadi percuma kalau nanya ke toko _game_. Kalaupun beneran ada… well… Berarti itu semua hanya ketidaksengajaan belaka XD

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau lagu-nya Cascada itu sih beneran ada. Coba aja dengerin kalau sempet yah? Hehehe…

Anyway, I still need your review, minna-san. Please tell me your opinions, key?

I'll be waiting.

Thanks before.

regards,

SUKie-Fox :3


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 7, minna!**

**Again, again, I want to reply the review!XD**

**#zoroute : tau tuh si ino! Agak lemot dia. Maklum,,otaknya masih Pentium model lama XD**

**#shana-chan : err… di chapter ini belum muncul juga sih si mantan. :3**

**#thaa : maaf yah kurang kilat, lagi banyak kerjaan nih… *sambil nunggu lain kali baca fic2 saya yang lain aja….*promosi aktif* XD**

**#Uzumaki Cool : ehehehe,,double gomen,,satu karena gak bisa kilat, dua karena mantannya ino belum juga muncul di sini…:P**

**#** **HeRy : soal Hinata,,untuk chapter ni baru muncul nama. Tapi nanti dia pasti muncul koq ^^ n soal Kiba si sixpack bodeh…hemhh..*ngelus dagu dan menyeringai* ditampung dulu yah masukannya… makasihhh… **

**#Moe chan : ada, ada! Ada banget malah… XD**

**# Nicha Fhia : aduh,,maaf yah gak bisa kilat2 banget… T.T**

**#** **vaneela : ino ama sesshoumaru? Hemh…looks promising! :p soal flower lady,,maaf yah masih tersendat…ehehehe…**

**#lenka : sexy gimana nih maksudnya?**

**#Kiba Ino Lovers : huwaa! Maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate *sujud* Ini udah diupdate, jangan marah lagi ya…:3 eh, ini te Nicha Fhia? Lemot mode :on. **

**Seperti biasa, saya juga mau ucapin thank you yang sebesar-besarnya buat minna-san yang masih setia membaca, masih mau ngasih ripiu, masih mau menunggu update-an fic ini, ngasih masukan dan semangat buat saya mengupdate, yang udah ngefave juga. Makasih banyaaaakkk! *membungkuk hormat***

**Nah, cukup deh banyak omongnya saya.  
**

**It's time to…**

**Enjoy the story!:3**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

**

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

Sekali lagi kakiku menapak di Hokage's Game, _game center_ yang paling 'disukai' oleh guru _game_-ku, Kiba. Sejenak, aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil melihat ke kanan kiri saat ia menyapa beberapa orang di sana.

Kegiatanku itu terhenti saat lenganku ditarik oleh Kiba dan tubuhku diposisikan untuk berdiri di sebelahnya, bukan lagi di belakangnya.

"Nah! Ini anaknya! Yang mau bertanding ama orang itu!" ujar Kiba sambil melepaskan lenganku.

"Hee? Jadi kau mantannya si Teme yang menantangnya adu _game_? Berani juga kau?" ujar seorang cowok berambut kuning jabrik dan berperawakan agak nakal. Di kedua belah pipinya terdapat masing-masing 3 garis yang sepertinya adalah tanda lahir.

Aku mendelik marah ke arah Kiba. "Kenapa kau harus bilang-bilang sih?"

Seperti biasa, cowok itu hanya menyeringai. Tapi seringai kali ini tampak seperti mengejekku.

"Supaya mereka bisa membantumu saat aku nggak bisa!" jawabnya kemudian.

"Nah! Jadi sebelum mulai main, gimana kalau kuperkenalkan kau dengan beberapa 'penghuni' tetap _game center_ ini?" lanjutnya lagi.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat bahu sekilas.

"Oke! Pertama, ini Namikaze Naruto!" lanjut Kiba sambil menunjuk pada si cowok berambut kuning tadi.

"Yo!" ujar cowok itu sambil nyengir dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Aku menggangguk kecil sebelum kemudian menyebutkan nama lengkapku.

"Meskipun dia ini cowok yang agak bodoh tapi berkat kerja kerasnya dia bisa masuk final delapan dalam turnamen kemaren!" ujar Kiba selanjutnya, memberi keterangan mengenai sosok yang baru kukenal ini.

"Heh, Kiba! Jangan ngomong seenaknya dong! _Image_-ku bisa rusak nih!" protes cowok bernama Naruto itu dengan ributnya. Kiba sendiri hanya menyeringai dan nggak mengacuhkan protes Naruto.

Selanjutnya, Kiba langsung menyambar tanganku dan mulai mengajakku berkeliling _game center_. Satu per satu _gamer_ yang ada di sana ia perkenalkan padaku-tentu saja selama ia mengenal para _gamer_ tersebut. Ia bahkan memperkenalkanku pada pemilik _game center_ ini, Sarutobi-jiisan.

Di luar dugaan, orang-orang di _game center_ ini sangat ramah. Pantas saja Kiba betah di sini. Lalu aku sendiri? Yah… Kurasa aku juga jadi cukup menyukai suasana di tempat ini.

"Orang-orang yang baik!" ujarku sedikit berbisik pada Kiba.

"Begitulah! Beda ama situasi di _game center_ mantanmu itu kan?" jawab Kiba sambil menggiringku secara nggak langsung ke _game_ yang akan kami mainkan nanti.

"Bisa nggak sedikit-sedikit nggak menyinggung soal mantanku?" jawabku sinis.

Kiba berbalik dan melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan dan aku balik memandangnya dengan tatapan menantang. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku dengan kasar.

"Hei! Aku sudah setengah mati merapikan rambutku tau!" protesku sambil mendepak tangannya dari atas kepalaku. Kiba sih hanya tertawa saja sebelum ia mendorongku untuk duduk di atas kursi di depan _game_ 'Go! Ninja!' itu.

"Siap untuk main?" tanyanya kemudian sambil memasukkan koin. Ia kemudian menginstruksikanku untuk memencet tombol-tombolnya hingga sampai ke bagian di mana aku harus memilih karakterku. Tentu saja, sesuai perkataanku kemarin, aku memilih karakter cewek dengan elemen tanah.

"Pertama, coba lawan yang paling mudah yah?"

"Terserah!" jawabku. "Atur saja!"

"Ok! Ini.. dan ini!"

Setelah semua siap, kini saatnya aku bermain. Dan yah… Seperti sebelum ini juga, karena aku belum terbiasa dengan tombol-tombolnya, aku kalah setelah mengurangi _Health Point_ lawan sedikit.

Dengan dua koin, aku bisa bermain 2 _stage_. Syaratnya, aku harus menang 2 kali dalam _first_ _stage_ baru bisa lanjut ke _second_ _stage_. Satu _stage_ ada 2 ronde. Kecuali seri, jadi 3 ronde. Seandainya kalah 2 kali dalam _first_ _stage_, ya sudah! Hilang sudah kesempatan untuk lanjut ke _second_ _stage_. Permainan berakhir begitu saja. Rugi bukan?

Tapi itulah yang terjadi padaku. Aku kalah 2 kali langsung dalam _first stage_! Hahaha! Menyedihkan!

Kiba kemudian meninggalkan setumpuk koin di atas _body_ _game_ itu. Dia sendiri berkata kalau dia akan berkeliling untuk bermain dan aku disuruhnya berlatih sehingga setidaknya aku bisa menang walaupun hanya satu kali. Aku menggerakkan tanganku seolah mengusirnya. Mungkin gara-gara itu ya, ia sekali lagi mengacak-acak bagian atas rambutku? Bener-bener deh! Dia tuli apa? Sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah susah payah menata rambutku! Huh!

Singkatnya, aku pun meneruskan permainanku itu setelah merapikan sedikit rambutku hanya dengan bantuan tangan rampingku. Sebenarnya untuk bisa main nggak perlu merapikan rambut dulu sih. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku merasa nggak prima kalau nggak terlihat modis. Eits, jangan protes! Setiap orang bebas berpendapat kan?

Baiklah, kembali ke _game_ yang tengah kumainkan ini. Entah koordinasi motorikku yang jelek atau memang _game_ ini yang susah? Singkatnya, dalam 3 kali percobaan, yang berarti sudah menghabiskan 6 koin, aku hanya bisa menang 1 kali! _Nice, huh?_

"Ternyata benar-benar parah ya?" ujar sebuah suara yang rasanya baru kudengar tadi. Begitu aku menoleh ke samping kiriku, aku melihat cowok itu-Namikaze Naruto.

"_Well_.. Sorry aja, aku bukan _gamer_!" jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu dan mengambil dua koin lagi untuk kumasukkan ke dalam mesinnya. Lawan bicaraku itu hanya mengangguk penuh pengertian.

"Ngomong-ngomong…" ujarnya dengan suara pelan, ".. Sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Kiba?"

Pertanyaannya langsung membuatku menepak sebuah tombol yang salah. Permainanpun dimulai dengan tokoh yang salah. Aku meringis. Ah! Rugi 2 koin! Dan semua gara-gara si cowok rambut jabrik ini!

"Aku nggak merasa dekat dengannya!" jawabku tak acuh dengan alis yang sedikit mengernyit.

"Hahaha! Rahasia ya? Baiklah, aku nggak tanya-tanya lagi deh! Biar jadi rahasia kalian berdua saja!"

"Aku nggak.."

Belum sempat aku menjawab, dia kembali memotongnya. Aku hanya mendecak pelan saat ia nggak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menyangkal pernyataannya.

"Yang jelas, aku merasa bersyukur melihatmu bersamanya! Karena itu artinya ia sudah benar-benar bisa melupakan Hina-chan! Kukira selama ini dia hanya berpura-pura bisa melupakannya! Jadi aku agak.."

"Tunggu, tunggu!"

Kali ini giliranku yang memotongnya. Untung dia bisa berhenti ngomong juga sehingga aku bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk mengajukan kebingunganku.

"Hina-chan siapa?" tanyaku kemudian.

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya dengan ekspresi heran yang tampak jelas.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" jawabnya yang malah terdengar seperti bertanya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kiba nggak cerita padamu?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, mencoba mengingat-ingat di mana aku pernah mendengar nama 'Hyuuga' itu! Rasanya… Oh!

"Mantannya?" tanyaku sembari menyipitkan mataku.

Naruto mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Jadi menurutmu Kiba-kun masih memikirkan Hyuuga-san itu?" tanyaku lagi sambil memutar kursiku hingga berhadapan dengan Naruto sekarang.

"Entahlah. Ini cuma _feeling_-ku. Itupun.. Sebelum melihatmu bersamanya!" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya ke _body_ _game_ yang ada di sebelah kanannya. "Sekarang aku lega! Sepertinya Kiba sudah benar-benar bisa melupakan Hina-chan! Dan itu pasti karena keberadaanmu di sisinya!"

"Jangan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan!" ujarku akhirnya setelah tadi kubiarkan hening. Wajar, aku sedikit kaget saat ia mengatakan berkat akulah Kiba bisa melupakan mantannya. Halo? Kiba dan mantannya sudah putus sejak kapan memang? Sementara aku dan Kiba baru saja bertemu sebentar! Kalaupun ia sudah melupakan mantannya, itu bukan karena aku. Sekali lagi, BUKAN karena aku!

"Eh? Kenapa memang? Kalian pacaran kan?"

"Pac-.. Siapa yang pacarnya, hah?" semburku saat cowok bermata _sapphire_ itu mengatakan hal omong kosong dengan mudahnya. Jujur, aku kesal saat ia mengatakan itu. Tapi nggak bisa kupungkiri kalau wajahku sedikit memanas saat tuduhan itu dialamatkan padaku.

"Lho? Bukannya kalian pacaran? Dan karena si Teme itu kembali mengganggumu, kau menantangnya main _game_ dengan perjanjian kalau dia kalah, dia harus berhenti mengganggumu?" jawabnya dengan tatapan yang polos.

Mendengar penuturannya, mulutku sampai nggak bisa menutup.

"Salah ya?" tanyanya sambil nyengir dan menggaruk-garuk pipi.

"SALAH! Kau dapat informasi sengaco itu dari mana sih?"

"Eh? Tadi Kiba baru bilang pada-…"

Aku nggak mendengar kelanjutan kata-katanya dan langsung saja aku beranjak berdiri dari tempatku untuk mencari cowok berambut coklat yang sudah seenaknya saja menyebarkan gosip! Keenakan sekali dia? Siapa yang pacarnya hah? Aku? Yang benar saja! Dia bahkan belum menembakku!

"Inuzuka Kiba!" panggilku sembari menarik baju bagian belakangnya agar dia melihat ke arahku. "Omong kosong macam apa yang kau katakan pada teman-temanmu, hah?"

"Hah?"

Dia malah balik bertanya padaku.

"Kenapa si Namikaze itu berkata kalau kita pacaran dan bahwa aku menantang mantanku agar ia nggak menggangguku lagi?" ujarku dengan suara yang cukup keras ditambah poseku yang tengah melipat tangan di depan dada, menunjukkan kalau aku keberatan dengan gosip yang disebarkannya. Gosip yang sama sekali berbeda dari kenyataan.

Kuabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang tampak curi-curi lihat ke arah kami. Masa bodoh mereka mau berpikir apa. Yang kupedulikan hanya jawaban macam apa yang akan diberikan cowok maniak _game_, plus maniak anjing, di hadapanku ini.

Kulihat Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya hingga dahinya sedikit berkerut.

"Siapa yang bilang gitu?"

"Kau nggak dengar aku bilang apa tadi? Namikaze! Temanmu tadi!" jawabku gemas. Kurasa, suaraku meninggi lagi satu oktaf. Akibatnya, penonton kami pun bertambah banyak. Ingatkan aku untuk menarik biaya pertunjukkan nanti!

"Maksudku," ujarnya masih dengan tampang kebingungan sekligus sedikit kesal karena aku mulai lagi berteriak-teriak padanya, "Kenapa sampai Naruto bisa mengira kita pacaran? Siapa yang bilang seperti itu padanya?"

"Mana kutahu! Dia bilang kau yang bilang padanya!"

"Haaaahh? Mana mungkin?" jawabnya dengan ekspresi sedikit gusar. "Hoi, Naruto! Gosip apa yang kau sebar, hah?" teriak Kiba saat cowok rambut kuning jabrik itu muncul untuk melihat adu mulut di antara kami. Kejengkelan sedikit tersirat dalam nada suara Kiba kali itu.

Naruto sendiri hanya menyeringai dengan bodohnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku salah tangkap tadi! Aku udah tanya ama Shino setelah Yamanaka-san pergi dan ternyata kejadiannya amat sangat berbeda ya? Hahahaha!"

Aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata. Kulirik Kiba dan ia tampak memasang ekspresi yang sama, sama-sama bingung, sebelum ia menoleh ke arahku. Ia kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya seolah hendak bertanya apa aku sudah mengerti di mana letak kesalahpahamanku. Aku-pun hanya bisa menyeringai sekilas sebelum aku beranjak kembali ke tempatku bermain tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun lagi padanya.

Saat melihat ke cermin sekilas, aku bisa melihat rona merah di wajahku. Kami-sama! Entah sudah berapa kali aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri di _game center_ ini! Aaarrghh!

Dengan spontan, aku langsung menjatuhkan kepalaku dengan pelan ke bagian datar dari _body_ _game_ 'Go! Ninja!'. Aku hanya bisa berharap agar kejadian tadi bisa hilang saat rona merah di wajahku hilang. Tapi udah kejadian sih! Andai waktu bisa berputar kembali!

Sepertinya aku benar-benar harus membiasakan diri untuk berpikir ulang sebelum bertindak! Yeah! Harusnya aku konfirmasi pelan-pelan pada Naruto sebelum aku melabrak Kiba seperti tadi. Oh, Kami-sama! Kenapa kau berikan sifat impulsif ini padaku?

Puk!

Mendadak, sesuatu terasa menyentuh kepalaku.

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku.

"Kiba-kun," seruku perlahan.

"Udah selesai kan salah pahamnya?" tanya cowok yang berkulit sedikit _tan _itu sambil mengangkat tangannya dari kepalaku.

"Uh.. Gomen!" ujarku akhirnya. Kini aku kembali duduk dengan tegak. Kiba mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Yah.. Naruto emang selalu begitu! Daya tangkepnya lemah! Alias telmi!" ujar Kiba sambil memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah layar. Ia kemudian mulai memasukkan beberapa koin dan memencet-mencet tombolnya. "Dan kau menanggapinya dengan serius. Sampai marah-marah segala! Konyol!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, kulihat Kiba sedikit tersenyum. Senyumnya terkesan sinis di mataku. Tapi entahlah? Mana kutahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Huh! Maaf saja kalau aku begini!" ujarku sambil berbalik menghadap layar dan kembali memasukkan dua koin ke dalam lubang yang ada di bagian bawah mesin _game_ tersebut.

"Harusnya kau tau kalau aku nggak mungkin menciptakan gosip aneh begitu!" ujar Kiba lagi dengan tatapan yang masih mengarah pada layar.

"Aku-.."

Ucapanku langsung dipotong Kiba.

"Karena aku tahu seberapa besar kau mengharapkan untuk bisa kembali pada mantanmu!"

DEG!

"Jadi mana mungkin kan aku menyebar gosip nggak masuk akal begitu? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

DEG!

Kedua kalimat terakhirnya membuat jantungku merasa seperti ditusuk. Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi rasanya jadi nggak menyenangkan. Pikiranku nggak lagi fokus pada _game_ di hadapanku. Padahal koin sudah kumasukkan dan _game_ tinggal kumainkan. Tapi jari-jariku enggan bergerak dan hanya bertengger dengan nyamannya di atas pahaku.

"Y-ya!" jawabku setelah bersusah payah untuk membuka mulut, memberi tanggapan. "Benar juga ya! Aku memang terlalu impulsif! Aku juga heran! Hahaha!"

Apa yang kutertawakan? Sama sekali nggak ada yang lucu padahal!

Dari sudut mataku aku bisa melihat kalau tangan Kiba berhenti bergerak. Dan kini ia.. Memandangku?

Aku pun memaksakan diri untuk menoleh ke arahnya. Benar saja! Mata kami langsung beradu pandang saat itu. Aku langsung merasakan suatu keheningan yang agak canggung. Nggak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Kiba akan memulai pembicaraan. Aku pun nggak ada niat untuk berkata-kata.

Suara dering handphone kemudian seolah mengejutkan kami berdua. Aku spontan memegang tas tempatku meletakkan handphone. Tapi tunggu! Itu bukan dering handphone-ku! Jadi pasti punya Kiba.

Kiba mengambil handphone dari sakunya, melihat siapa sang penelepon sebelum ia berdiri dari kursinya dan perlahan menjauh dariku.

"Moshi-moshi? Hinata?"

Aku terbelalak mendengar nama itu. Hinata yang ia sebut tadi itu Hyuuga Hinata? Nama mantannya? Si Hina-chan yang dipanggil Naruto itu?

Untuk sejenak, pikiranku terasa kosong dan aku hanya bisa mendengar saat samar-samar Kiba meneriakkan nama Naruto.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sedikit sebelum aku memencet-mencet tombol di _body_ _game_ itu sambil berusaha melenyapkan kegalauan yang mendadak saja kurasakan.

Sekejab saja, aku sudah kembali bermain. Tanpa sadar. Ya. Tanpa sadar. Kubiarkan jemariku bergerak sesuka mereka. Walaupun tatapanku mengarah pada layar, tapi kukira pandanganku nggak sepenuhnya melihat apa yang terjadi di depanku.

Saat aku sadar, yang kulihat hanyalah tulisan 'YOU WIN! _Stage_ 2, READY!' di layarku. Harusnya aku senang. Ini kali pertamanya aku beranjak ke _stage_ 2. Tapi yang kulakukan malah menghela nafas.

"Ck! Apa sih yang kupikirkan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Memang kenapa kalau Kiba menerima telepon dari mantannya?

Bukan hal yang aneh koq!

"Lalu kenapa perasaanku jadi nggak enak begini?" gumamku sambil menggenggam erat kain di sekitar dadaku.

.

Cemburu.

.

Mataku terbelalak dengan sempurna.

Cemburu?

Cem-bu-ru?

Aku, Yamanaka Ino, cemburu?

.

Aku berusaha menertawakan pikiran bodohku itu.

Yang benar saja! Aku bertemu Kiba bahkan belum sampai seminggu! Memang akhir-akhir ini kebersamaan kami cukup intens. Tapi apa itu bisa jadi alasan untukku… Mencemburui mantan pacarnya?

Hei!

Kiba siapamu, Ino?

Dia bukan siapa-siapa!

Kalau begitu, kenapa kau bisa merasa cemburu pada mantannya?

Karena Kiba masih dekat dengan mantannya?

Dan memang kenapa kalau Kiba masih dekat dengan mantannya?

.

.

Mungkin aku cuma iri karena aku sendiri nggak lagi sedekat dulu dengan mantanku setelah kami berpisah?

Itukah jawabannya?

Terdengar memaksa bukan?

.

.

Aku menghentikan pembicaraan yang terjadi di dalam benakku tersebut. Aku mengatur nafasku kembali sementara aku berusaha keras menyingkirkan semua pemikiran aneh yang mendadak menginvasi otakku. Segala hal mengenai kecemburuan tadi hanyalah ilusi. Aku nggak mungkin merasakan perasaan semacam itu.

"_Aku nggak mungkin menyukai Kiba!" _ ujar batinku meyakinkan.

"Oi, Ino!"

DEG!

Jantungku kembali berdetak lebih kencang. Kali ini murni karena kaget.

Ng… Mungkin?

"Apa?" jawabku sambil berpura-pura kembali fokus pada _game_ di hadapanku.

"Mau makan dulu nggak? Udah jem segini!"

"Nggak! Kau aja sana!" jawabku sambil menggerakkan _stick_ _game_ itu dengan cukup cepat. Walaupun aku sebenarnya nggak tahu apa yang tengah kulakukan.

"Baiklah kalau gitu… Ng?"

Mendadak ia terdiam.

Apa?

Kenapa?

Aku tetap menggerakkan tanganku dan menatap layar meskipun fokusku nggak berada di situ. Aku penasaran dengan 'mendadak diam'-nya Kiba sampai-sampai aku nggak menyadari bahwa permainanku sudah selesai.

'_YOU WIN!_'

Lagi-lagi tulisan itu-lah yang muncul di layar. Oke! Mungkin aku lebih berbakat memainkan _game_ ini saat aku sedang nggak sadar! Seseorang tolong bikin aku nggak sadar saat pertandingan nanti!

"Wow! Sejak kapan kau menguasai jurus rahasianya?" ujar Kiba dengan penuh kekaguman yang sekaligus memecahkan lamunanku dan menarikku kembali ke alam sadar.

"H-hah?"

"Jurus yang tadi! Itu kan jurus rahasia karaktermu! Jurus final yang bisa langsung membuat lawan nggak berkutik!" jelasnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sekali lagi kurasakan wajahku memanas saat melihat senyumnya.

_Damn_!

Sepertinya gara-gara pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mendadak muncul tadi, aku jadi bereaksi seperti ini saat melihatnya. Padahal Kiba sendiri nggak melakukan sesuatu yang spesial! Ia hanya memujiku permainanku! Hanya itu!

Ayolah Ino! Berhenti berpikiran yang aneh-aneh!

"Ng? Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi keheranan saat aku masih asyik memandanginya.

Dan suaranya tadi malah membuat jantungku kembali berdebar dengan wajah yang sedikit memanas. Spontan, aku pun langsung menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Hah? Kau kenapa sih Ino-chan?"

Aku kenapa?

Aku juga mau tanya!

Aku kenapa?

"Kau sakit?"

"Nggak," jawabku perlahan.

Ya! Aku nggak sakit! Aku merasa sehat! Tapi…

Lagi-lagi!

Saat melihatnya, sekarang otomatis jantungku berdebar dengan kecepatan yang di atas rata-rata!

Oh, tidak!

Kami-sama!

Jangan bilang kalau aku…

Mulai jatuh cinta pada Kiba?

*****TBC*****

**

* * *

**Nah lho! Udah chapter 7 tapi mantan si Ino malah belum nongol-nongol *malah muncul Naruto*. Ahaha.. tapi Sukie yakin, kalian dah pada tau siapa mantannya Ino. Jadi sebenernya nggak ditongolin buru-buru juga gakpapa kan?ahahahay!XD

Yaah,seperti biasa, minna-san.

I still need your review, please! :3

I'll be waiting!

Regards,

SUKie-Fox


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 8, minna!**

**Again, again, I want to reply the review!XD**

**#Akira Tsukiyomi Sang Reviewer Terbalik : NaruHina? ada nggak ya? *evil smirk* hehehe**

**#airi-zela : tenang, tenang. Bisa dipastikan happy end (?) XD flower lady udah diupdate koq, chapter 11-nya :3**

**#** **vaneela : enak tahunya? :p oh,ralat, selama 3 bulan XD**

**#ZephyrAmfoter: silakan, silakan. Feel free to read. Kalau nggak ngerti game-nya maklum, kan hasil imajinasi otak saya yang pas-pas-an soal game. Hehehe**

**#** **HeRy : NaruHina-nya ditunggu aja yah. Soal game center si Sasuke nanti juga dijelasin kq. Tunggu aja yah :3**

**#thaa : sip! :3**

**#Uzumaki Cool : makasih dah bilang fic ini keren XD yosh, selamat membaca lanjutannya**

**#zoroute : ohoho! Iya, akhirnya Sasuke juga yang terpilih jd mantannya Ino. Entah kenapa Sasuke lebih punya sifat 'jahat' yang saya butuhkan disbanding Gaara :P**

**# Nicha Fhia : makasih dah jadi penggemar berat fic ini *terharu berat*. Oke, selamat membaca chapter ini :3**

**#shana-chan : alasan Sasuke kalah? Ada dong. Nih, nih *nunjuk ke bawah*, ada di chapter ini koq. Met membaca ^^**

**#el Cierto : hehe, gakpapa, yang penting dah nyempetin untuk review *senang* waw, thank you very much for the compliment, really I'm happy when u told me that u enjoy this fic ^^ flower lady-nya udah kan update 1 chapter?*nyengir kuda* **

**#Master-OZ : oooh! Tenang, ada alasannya koq kenapa si Sasuke main game. Err, dia sebetulnya nggak bisa dibilang maniak sih. Tapi sepertinya saya dah menanamkan kesan yang salah yah? Hahaha.. Gakpapa deh. Nah, met baca chapter ini dan temukan kenapa si Sasuke jadi maniak game (?)**

**#Ino FaNs : ehehehe. Yup! Nih saya update kembali!XD**

**Nah, sekian deh!**

**It's time to…**

**Enjoy the story!:3**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

**

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian di _game_ _center_ itu, aku seolah nggak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari Kiba. Rasa-rasanya kepalaku hanya dipenuhi oleh _cowok_ satu itu. Untuk selama beberapa hari, aku masih berusaha menyangkal mengenai perasaan yang sudah timbul tersebut. Gara-gara itu juga, aku sering kali menghindari Kiba dengan berbagai alasan yang nggak masuk akal.

Sampai suatu hari, aku dimarahi cowok penggemar anjing itu. Dia menanyakan kesungguhanku untuk bisa kembali pada mantanku. Dia mengatakan jika aku nggak serius, percuma saja melanjutkan semua ini. Ditambahkannya bahwa ia jadi merasa sia-sia sudah mengajariku selama ini. _Hell_, sedari awal juga bukan aku yang meminta semua ini! Dia yang seenaknya memaksakan idenya!

Tapi.. Toh akhirnya aku juga yang menyerah dan tetap melakukan latihan bermain _game_ ini. Padahal, aku merasa udah nggak begitu peduli dengan mantanku itu. Lalu kenapa aku mau melanjutkan latihan yang udah nggak ada artinya ini?

Jawabannya sederhana aja.

Walaupun sangat berat hati, aku harus mengakui kalau aku merasa kangen untuk menghabiskan waktu-waktu bersamanya! Tapi aku nggak mau dia menganggapku cewek rendahan yang begitu mudahnya berpaling pada cowok lain hanya dalam beberapa saat setelah aku putus. Jadi, aku tetap bertingkah seperti sebelumnya. Bersikap sinis padanya, marah-marah padanya. Yah, pokoknya, aku berusaha keras agar tingkah lakuku masih terlihat seperti biasanya!

Singkat kata, aku, Yamanaka Ino, telah mengakui pada diriku sendiri kalau aku memang tertarik pada Inuzuka Kiba. Tapi yang perlu dicatat adalah aku nggak akan mengakuinya pada orang lain, apalagi pada Kiba sendiri! Dan.. err.. Pada Nii-chan juga pastinya!

Nah, sekarang pertanyaannya, bagaimana dengan pertaruhan dengan mantanku itu? Kalau aku tetap meneruskan latihan ini, artinya pertandingan itu akan tetap diadakan kan?

Aku sudah memikirkannya! Pertandingan akan tetap kujalankan! Alasannya? Yah supaya Kiba nggak curiga aja! Kalaupun aku menang, nanti tinggal kuputuskan balik mantanku itu! Mudah kan? Hahaha. Kalau kalah ya nggak ada masalah!

Lagipula, dipikir-pikir, setelah mengalami berbagai macam kesusahan gara-gara _game_, masa aku mau mundur begitu aja? Selain Kiba yang rugi karena udah banyak meluangkan waktunya dan susah payah mengajarkanku, aku pun udah rugi banyak waktu untuk melakukan latihan-latihan ini.

Jadi yah, maju terus pantang mundur!

Dan sekarang, aku tengah berdiri di depan gerbang kampusku, menunggu jemputan dari –siapa lagi kalau bukan- Kiba.

Pelajaran kampusku sudah selesai dari 10 menit yang lalu. Aku pun langsung buru-buru keluar. Tapi mana? Nyatanya dia belum menjemputku koq!

"Ck! Lama banget! Ke mana dulu sih dia?" gerutuku sambil melihat ke jam kulit kecil berwarna ungu yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sebelah kakiku mulai menghentak-hentak ke tanah dengan nggak sabar.

Saat aku sedang menengok ke kanan kiri, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kedatangannya, mendadak aku merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku. Spontan, aku langsung berbalik dan sudah setengah berteriak.

"Lama sekali! Kau dari… Dari… Sasuke-kun?"

Euh! Orang paling terakhir dalam daftar yang ingin kutemui saat ini.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mantanku.

Calon lawanku di pertandingan nanti.

Kini ia sedang berada di sampingku, di atas motor kesayangannya, menatapku dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Harusnya juga aku yang bertanya!

"Ada perlu apa?" tanyaku sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum. Kurasa ia curiga dengan gelagatku karena alisnya masih saja mengernyit. Ah, siapa yang peduli? Maksudku, aku yang dulu mungkin peduli. Tapi sekarang kan udah beda?

"Nggak. Aku nggak sengaja aja melihatmu di sini!" jawabnya datar, seperti biasa. "Sedang apa kau?"

"Err… Menunggu jemputan?"

"Hn."

Hanya gumaman itu yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Seperti biasa, masih pelit bicara rupanya.

"Kebetulan! Sebenarnya aku tadi mau ke rumahmu! Sekarang sebaiknya kau ikut denganku! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk ke bagian belakang motornya, seolah menyuruhku langsung naik. "Nanti biar kuantar pulang!"

Kurasa aku menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut karena mendadak cowok miskin ekspresi itu tersenyum sinis. Maksudku, jelas aja aku terkejut! Dulu waktu masih jadian aja dia nggak pernah mengantarku pulang! Kenapa sekarang dia malah menawarkan untuk mengantarku pulang?

"Eh! Tapi aku sudah janji dan…"

Tanpa mau repot-repot mendengarkan penjelasanku, ia langsung saja melempar helm-nya yang secara nggak langsung memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya. Baru aku mau mengajukan protes, mendadak ia berkata.

"Penting! Soal pertandingan nanti!"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Penting? Soal pertandingan? Mau dia batalin? Kalau dari pihak dia yang batalin sih boleh juga tuh! Aku juga nggak bakal merasa terbebani kan?

"Ck! Ya sudah! Tunggu sebentar!" ujarku sambil mengambil handphone dari dalam tasku. Aku mengetikkan sebaris pesan melalui _mail service_ sebelum akhirnya aku memasukkan kembali handphone-ku ke dalam tas. "Ayo!"

Aku pun menaiki motornya dan segera saja dia memacu motornya dengan cepat. Ngebut. Kalau aku yang dulu? Pasti senang-senang aja, kan jadi ada kesempatan buat meluk dia? Tapi sekarang sih, yang ada aku jadi merinding sendiri karena aku hanya berpegangan pada bagian belakang motornya. Apalagi aku sudah terbiasa dengan 'kesopanan' Kiba dalam mengendarai motornya. Sekarang, menaiki motor Sasuke jadi seperti uji nyali bagiku.

Setelah sampai di sebuah café, ia langsung turun dan melepaskan helm-nya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama dan kemudian mengikutinya untuk masuk ke dalam café yang bernuansa oriental tersebut. Temboknya menggunakan kayu-kayu gelap yang tampak kokoh dan desainnya dibuat minimalis dengan _furniture_ yang berwarna dominan abu-abu dan putih. Lampu yang digunakan pun lampu gantung yang membuat tempat tersebut terlihat cukup modern.

Setelah mengambil tempat yang sedikit memojok, aku memesan minuman _Ice Cappucino_. Sasuke sendiri malah nggak memesan apapun.

"Baiklah, langsung saja," ujarnya sesaat setelah _waitress_ yang melayani kami pergi. "Aku punya sebuah tawaran untukmu!"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya sedikit di bawah mulut sebelum ia menyatakan penawarannya.

"Bagaimana.. Kalau kau meminta Inuzuka itu untuk mewakilimu?"

"Huh?"

"Ck! Kurang jelas?" ujarnya kali ini dengan ekspresi nggak senang terlihat sedikit di wajahnya. "Aku bilang, kau nggak usah turun saat pertandingan nanti! Suruh saja si Inuzuka itu menggantikanmu!"

"Dan.. kenapa harus seperti itu?" tanyaku sambil mengernyitkan alisku.

Dia tampak menghela nafas sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Ino, aku bukan nggak tahu seberapa parah kemampuanmu bermain _game_! Kalau aku menang mudah, itu sama sekali nggak membanggakan buatku!"

_CTIK_!

Rasanya saklar emosi-ku sudah berhasil diaktifkan oleh cowok angkuh satu ini. Bahkan aku sampai mengabaikan _waitress_ yang datang membawakan pesananku. Biasanya aku selalu mengucapkan terima kasih atau apa lah sebagai basa basi. Tapi nggak sekarang. Rasanya konsentrasiku hanya untuk menjawab pernyataan, atau tepatnya ejekan yang dilontarkan Sasuke padaku.

"Kalau kau diwakilkan oleh Inuzuka, bukankah kemungkinan kau menang lebih besar? Dan artinya, semakin besar pula peluang kau bisa kembali padaku."

Tahu apa yang kupikirkan?

Aku ingin tertawa keras-keras dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku sebenarnya udah nggak peduli padanya sama sekali. Tapi kuurungkan niatku mengingat bukan cuma kami yang ada di situ. Gini-gini, aku masih punya rasa malu! Tenang aja.

"Nggak," jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Pertandingan ini hanya antara aku dan kau, Sasuke-kun! Kiba-kun nggak ada urusannya dengan ini!"

"Sejak dia yang mengusulkan, tentu saja ini menjadi urusannya!" jawab Sasuke ketus dengan tangan yang sudah ia turunkan dari depan mulutnya. "Lagipula, aku menawarkan hal yang lumayan menguntungkan untukmu kan? Harusnya kau nggak ada alasan untuk menolak."

"Jujur, kau membuatku tersinggung Sasuke-kun! Secara nggak langsung, kau sudah memproklamasikan kemenanganmu melawanku kan?" jawabku sambil menunjukkan senyum semanis mungkin meskipun dalam hati aku benar-benar jengkel dengannya. Yang benar saja! Kenapa dulu aku bisa suka cowok macam dia sih? Kenapa pula dulu di mataku apapun yang dia lakukan tampak begitu baik? Aku bahkan sempat membelanya di depan Kiba waktu itu! Harusnya aku dengerin kata-kata Deidara-nii sebelum aku memutuskan untuk jadiannya!

Kami-sama! Untung aku keburu sadar sebelum terjerumus lebih jauh!

"Itu wajar kan? Kau itu buta sama sekali soal _game_! Apa kau pikir kau bisa menandingiku?" balas si cowok berambut _raven_ ini dengan nada mengejek.

Habis sudah kesabaranku. Aku pun bangkit berdiri dari kursiku, berkacak pinggang sebelah, dan sebelah tanganku yang lain menunjuk ke arahnya dengan tatapan menantang.

"Dengar ya! Kalau kau pikir bisa menang mudah dariku, kau salah besar, Uchiha Sasuke-kun! Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau latihan yang sudah kulakukan selama ini nggak akan sia-sia! Ingat saja kata-kataku ini!"

Sasuke hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang masih meremehkan.

Sial!

"Tenang aja, Uchiha!" ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakangku. Orang itu kemudian menepuk kepalaku sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Akan kubuat dia sebagai lawan yang sepadan denganmu sehingga kau nggak akan merasa bosan!"

Sekali ini, Sasuke menyeringai sinis setelah mendengarkan pernyataan dari orang yang mendadak datang itu. Meskipun demikian, ia masih saja terlihat begitu angkuh.

"Menarik! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kunaikkan sedikit pertaruhannya?" ujar Sasuke lagi, kali ini ia sudah berdiri juga dari kursinya.

"Kalau aku bisa menang darinya," lanjut Sasuke kemudian, "kau harus menyerahkan _title_ _Game_ _Master_-mu itu!"

"_Deal_!" jawab cowok itu cepat, sambil menyeringai nggak kalah sinisnya.

"Hei!" protesku pada cowok yang sedari tadi berdiri di sampingku itu. "Masa kau terima begitu saja? Ini kan nggak ada hubungannya dengan _title_-mu?"

"Tenang aja! Aku pasti akan membuatmu menang! Dengan begitu kau bisa kembali padanya dan _title_-ku tetap terjaga!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke dengan jempolnya.

Nggak.

Aku nggak bisa tenang!

Aku juga nggak bisa senang!

Sebaliknya, aku merasa… Kecewa!

Tapi tentu saja, akan kututupi sebisa mungkin.

"Baiklah!" jawabku mantap. Cowok yang ada di sebelahku itu, Kiba, mengangguk puas mendengar jawabanku. Dia nggak tahu aja, aku sedikit terpaksa waktu mengatakannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu ya, Uchiha! Akan kulatih cewekmu ini dengan lebih intensif! Kau nggak keberatan kan?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Lalu, Kiba menarikku untuk segera keluar dari café tersebut. Tapi aku langsung menepis tangannya dan kemudian berbalik ke arah meja, menghabiskan minumanku, dan kemudian berkata.

"Tolong bayarin yah, Sasuke-kun!" ujarku sambil berusaha mengembalikan _mood_-ku kembali. Tanpa mau mendengar protesnya, aku pun langsung beranjak ke arah Kiba yang sudah menungguku di depan pintu café.

"Wah, wah! Benar-benar nggak mau rugi ya?" ujar Kiba sambil menyerahkan sebuah helm padaku.

"Biar saja! Dia yang mengajakku ke sini, harusnya dia menraktirku!"

"Taruhan, kau nggak pernah ditraktir dia ya selama jadian?"

Aku menyeringai.

"Salah! Sebaliknya, ia selalu membayari apapun yang kuminta untuk membuatku diam! Baginya, uang bukan masalah kan?" jawabku sambil meloncat duduk ke atas motor Kiba.

Aku menengok sekilas ke arah café dan Sasuke masih ada di situ, mengamati kami. Tepat sebelum Kiba mulai menyalakan mesinnya, aku pun menarik kelopak bawah mataku dan kemudian menjulurkan lidahku pada penyandang nama Uchiha itu. Ha! Lucu sekali melihatnya _cengo_ saat aku mengejeknya seperti itu. Kapan lagi bisa melihat reaksi Uchiha yang satu itu terhadap hinaan yang dilontarkan padanya.

Yah, setidaknya ekspresi Sasuke saat itu membuatku sedikit terhibur. Terhibur dari kekecewaanku sendiri!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setelah sampai di _game_ _center_, aku baru teringat akan emosiku yang lain pada Kiba. Ya! Marah!

"Eh, Kiba-kun!" panggilku tepat sebelum ia mendorong pintu _game_ _center_ tersebut.

"Ng?"

"Tadi kenapa kau datang terlambat, eh?"

"Apa? Oh! Tadi nggak sengaja aku ketemu ama temenku. Kami jadi ngobrol sebentar! Jadi.. Gomen ne?" ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Duh! Kalau dikasih liat senyuman kayak gitu, gimana aku bisa melanjutkan marahku? Dasar curang!

"Yah, sebenarnya aku datang nggak lama setelah kau naik ke motornya Sasuke sih. Jadi sia-sia _mail_-mu tadi!" sambung Kiba sambil meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pintu masuk _game center_.

Aku mendengus pelan mendengar jawabannya.

"Tapi bagus kan aku telat? Kau bisa temu kangen dengan cowokmu lagi!" tambahnya lagi sambil mendorong pintu _game_ _center_ dan mulai melangkah masuk ke dalamnya. "Walaupun _ending_-nya sedikit kurang baik ya?"

Aku nggak bisa melihat ekspresi Kiba saat ia mengatakan itu karena ia sudah berdiri memunggungiku. Aku mungkin sedikit bersyukur juga kami nggak saling berhadapan. Karena aku sendiri nggak tau ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang kutunjukkan saat ini. Aku nggak mau dia sampai tahu kalau _mood_-ku kembali menurun akibat pernyataannya itu.

"Aku sama sekali nggak senang… Walau bertemu dengannya…" gumamku pelan. Aku yakin, hanya aku yang bisa mendengarkan kata-kata tersebut.

Dan sesuai dugaan, Kiba langsung menoleh dan reaksi kebingungan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hah?"

Aku menggeleng. Lalu dengan langkah cepat, aku menuju ke tempat _game_ yang harus kumainkan. Beberapa hari sebelumnya, aku sudah diberikan koin untuk kusimpan dan sekarang waktunya menggunakan koin-koin tersebut.

Aku memasukkan dua koin seperti biasa dan dibantu tenaga amarah, aku langsung menyelesaikan _first stage_ dengan cepat. Meskipun tanpa jurus rahasia yang sampai sekarang masih belum kukuasai. Panjang sih gerakannya.

Kudengar Kiba berdecak kagum di belakangku. Sial. Konsentrasiku jadi buyar lagi dan akibatnya aku kalah di _first round second stage_. Aku menekan tombol _pause_ sebelum aku menengok ke arah Kiba.

"Jangan diliatin! Sana jauh-jauh!" ujarku galak. "_Hush_!"

"Kumat lagi deh galaknya!" ujar Kiba sambil tertawa kecil.

"Biar! Wee!"

"Tapi kalau aku jauh-jauh, aku nggak bisa mengajarimu dong?" ujarnya kemudian sambil duduk di kursi sebelah kananku.

"Nggak perlu!"

"Jangan begitu, aku dah janji pada si Sasuke itu untuk membuatmu jadi lawan yang sepadan!"

Aku menghela nafas.

"Seharusnya aku menolak saat kau mengajukan ide bodoh ini! Melawan Sasuke dengan _game_, benar-benar suatu kesalahan!" ujarku yang akhirnya mengabaikan keberadaan Kiba dan kembali fokus pada _game_ di depanku. "Aku yang bodoh dalam _game_ ini, sebenarnya nggak ada kemungkinan menang kan?"

Kiba nggak menjawab awalnya. Setelah tulisan yang menunjukkan bahwa aku menang terpampang di layar, aku baru menengok ke arahnya.

"Hei? Jangan diam aja! Katakan sesuatu! Gimana pendapatmu?"

"Pendapatku yah? Mudah aja!" jawabnya sambil mengambil beberapa koin dari saku celananya. "Uchiha Sasuke bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah! Buat dia merasa di atas angin dan dia akan menurunkan penjagaannya!"

"Ng?"

"Itu trik yang kuterapkan dalam pertandingan kemarin! Kubiarkan ia menang pada _first round_ dan dengan demikian ia merasa kalau kemenangannya sudah mutlak. Tapi, kubalas kekalahan itu di _second round_ sehingga saat _final round_, konsentrasinya sudah buyar karena ia nggak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan sampai pada ronde tambahan!"

Aku tersenyum sinis. "Dia memang angkuh!" ujarku.

"Begitulah!" jawab Kiba sambil menggerak-gerakkan _stick_ yang ada di depannya. "Kali ini pun si Sasuke itu pasti kalah!"

"Ck! Kalau kau seperti itu, rasa-rasanya kau juga sama angkuhnya dengan Sasuke-kun!" tukasku sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan!"

"Apanya yang bukan?"

"Sudah kubilang padamu sebelumnya kan? Seorang _Game_ _Master_ yang baik akan memperhitungkan segala kondisi dan memilih pertandingan yang hanya akan dimenangkan olehnya! Dan pertandingan ini adalah pertandingan yang kurancang karena aku bisa melihat kemenangan di pihakku!" jelasnya panjang lebar.

Oh, baiklah. Aku akan mengakui sesuatu. Sebenarnya, aku sudah nggak begitu mendengar saat ia memulai penjelasannya. Kenapa? Karena aku terlalu terpana melihat wajah seriusnya yang sedang memainkan _game_ di hadapannya. Dia terlihat.. Keren! Sungguh, aku nggak bohong!

"Dan lagi," tambah Kiba, "si Sasuke itu nggak benar-benar menyukai _game_! Dia hanya nggak bisa menerima kekalahannya yang lalu dan melihat bahwa ini adalah kesempatan untuk membalas kekalahannya tersebut! Jadi dia pasti nggak memperhitungkan baik-baik mengenai pertandingan ini!"

"Huh? Tapi waktu aku jadian ama dia, dia main _game_ tiap hari tuh!"

"Ck! Kau itu benar-benar sempat jadi pacarnya nggak sih?" jawab Kiba tanpa memandang ke arahku.

Tentu saja, ia masih sibuk dengan _game_ di hadapannya. Sampai-sampai ia nggak sadar waktu aku menggembungkan pipiku akibat sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaannya. Apa dia bermaksud mengatakan kalau aku cuma ke-geer-an dan berkhayal sempat menjadi pacar Sasuke sementara Sasuke sendiri nggak berpikiran demikian?

"Kau baru jadian berapa lama ama si Sasuke itu?" lanjutnya lagi.

"1 bulan 2 minggu 3 hari! Kenapa emang?"

"Ck! Hafal banget! Nah, sebelum itu, apa kau tahu kalau ternyata Sasuke itu seorang _gamer_?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. Kemudian aku melipat tanganku di depan dada. Selanjutnya aku melihat ke langit-langit dan akhirnya aku menggeleng.

"Sama sekali nggak terlihat seperti itu! Aku juga kaget waktu tahu ternyata dia suka _game_!" jawabku sambil menatap Kiba dengan mantap.

Kiba kemudian menyeringai. Ia sepertinya sudah menyelesaikan _game_-nya karena kini ia bisa melihat ke arahku.

"Itu dia!" katanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku. "Sasuke memang baru menjadi _gamer_ sekitar 2 bulan terakhir!"

"Huh?"

"Sepertinya tujuan dia bermain _game _pada awalnya hanya untuk mengikuti turnamen musim panas kemarin!"

Lagi-lagi, aku hanya bisa tercengang.

"Kau juga bukan nggak tau kan kalau sponsor turnamen kemarin salah satunya adalah _game_ _center_ milik Uchiha itu?"

"Eh? Yang benar?" tanyaku benar-benar terkejut. Kiba hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dan kemudian melorotkan tangannya sampai ke mulut.

"Yah, singkatnya," ujarnya dengan sebuah senyum prihatin, "ada dugaan kalau dia ikut agar hadiahnya bisa kembali padanya di samping memperoleh gelar kehormatan sebagai _Game_ _Master_! Cowok yang benar-benar licik kan? Mantanmu itu?"

Aku terdiam.

"Ah, gomen! Nggak harusnya aku menjelek-jelekkan cowok itu di depanmu yah?" sambung Kiba lagi yang kemudian memasang wajah sedikit menyesal. Walaupun aku tahu, dia nggak betul-betul menyesal.

"Y-yah! Aku mengerti kalau Sasuke mungkin bukan _gamer_ sejati. Tapi.. Dia itu… Kehebatannya itu memang nyata kan?" ujarku berusaha kembali mengalihkan topik agar tidak lagi menjadi bahasan tentang hubunganku dengan Sasuke sebagai pacar, tapi mengenai peluang kemenanganku melawan Sasuke. Walaupun sebenarnya ujung-ujungnya keduanya memang saling berkaitan sih.

"Memang sih! Harus kuakui dia hebat! Dalam waktu dua bulan latihan intensif, ia bisa langsung jadi _runner-up_! Naruto yang sudah jadi _gamer_ sejak lama saja bisa dikalahkannya!"

Aku mengangguk.

Anehnya, Kiba malah tersenyum dengan sinis.

"Tapi seperti kataku tadi, dia tetap nggak akan bisa menang! Dan saat ia sadar, semua sudah terlambat!"

*****TBC*****

**

* * *

**

Tokoh yang ditunggu-tunggu (?) akhirnya muncul juga! Sasuke-kun dalam mode orang jahatnya *buat para Sasuke FC, saya minta maaf coz Sasuke bakal jadi orang jahat di fic ini, cuma di fic ini koq, di fic saya yg lain Sasuke akan kembali jadi orang baik (?)* ehehehe…

Nah, seperti biasa, minna-san.

I still need your review for this fic. Onegai 100x! :3

I'll be waiting!

Regards,

SUKie-Fox


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 9 for you, minna-san! Sorry for the late update **

**Time for replying the review!XD**

**#Moe chan : wah! Dukungan kamu bikin Ino tambah semangat buat ngalahin Sasuke lho! Makasih! XD**

**#v****aneela : ahay! Iya yah? Genre-nya romance tapi belum ada romance mencoloknya! Hahaha.. Coba dicek di chapter ini :P**

**#Akira Tsukiyomi Sang Reviewer Terbalik : heeh, kayanya saya juga merasa dia yang paling cocok buat jadi antagonis di fic ini. Haha. Akamaru bisanya maen dance dance revolution. Tinggal loncat sana sini, ngikutin irama musik, seenak dia aja. Haha. Eh, untung kamu nanya soal Akamaru, akhir-akhir ini si guguk itu lagi menghilang. Harus dimunculkan kembali sepertinya. Hmm... **

**#Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og : udah belum yah? Hohoho… NaruHina? Tunggu tanggal mainnya yap!**

**#Candy CherryBlossom Fhe : Shika kayaknya lebih nggak cocok lagi buat jadi orang jahat sekaligus **_**game**_**r. Tapi tenang, final pair di fic ini bukan SasuIno koq. Hehe. Makasih yah dah mau ngikutin fic ini ^^**

**#Uzumaki Cool : adegan romantisnya? Ah! bener juga! Belum ada ya? Coba, coba. Gimana dengan chapter ini?:P**

**#zoroute : ehehe, maaf yah si Sasuke dibuat nyebelin.  
**

**#** **Nicha Fhia : Yah, maaf yah gak kilat. Lagi banyak tugas juga neh. Jangan mati dulu ya?T.T**

**#shana-chan : Kiba dari SMP kayanya dah maen **_**game**_**? Yang jelas udah lebih lama dari Sasuke! Ohyah? Nyebelin yah si Sasuke. Wakaka! Berarti saya berhasil membuat image orang menyebalkan! Hahaha!*maaf buat para Sasuke-FC* **

**#** **Master-OZ : suatu kebahagiaan saat seorang reader menyatakan penasaran dengan karya saya. Makasih banyak yah masih mau ngikutin fic ini! ^^**

**#** **Ino FaNs : ehehehe… tunggu aja tanggal maennya yaaa! XD btw, review dari hape setau saya sama juga koq, tinggal klik bagian review yang ada di bawah? :D**

**#** **momomelon : Ohmaigawd! Benar juga! Saya salah tulis waktu itu *karena ide awalnya nggak ada Dei-nii* (banyak alasan, haha!) Dan selamat, kamu orang pertama yang sadar dan menyadarkan saya! Makasih banyak! Udah saya ganti koq! Hahaha.. eh, thanks dah mau baca fict dengan pair jarang ini. Barang kali aja kamu jd suka ama pair ini? *ngarep* :P**

**Nah, sekian deh!**

**It's time to…**

**Enjoy the story!:3**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

GAME**** MASTER**

**.**

**.**

Berguling.

Berputar.

Berguling.

Berputar.

Ya ampun! Rasanya udah berjam-jam aku mengganti posisi tidurku, tapi hasilnya? Mataku tetap aja terbuka!

Ah! Menyebalkan sekali saat kau mengalami kesulitan tidur atau bahasa kerennya, insomnia! Bagaimanapun, kurang tidur itu sebenarnya musuh alami bagi kecantikan! Kulit bisa jadi kasar dan bagian bawah matamu juga akan terlihat menghitam, membuatmu nampak seperti panda jadi-jadian!

Oh, _no_!

Itu nggak boleh terjadi!

Ayo coba lagi!

Tutup matamu, Ino!

Mulai menghitung domba!

Satu..

Dua..

.

.

.

AAAARRRGHH!

Aku tetep aja nggak bisa tidur!

Akhirnya, aku turun dari kasurku sembari mengacak rambutku dengan sedikit frustrasi. Selanjutnya, aku berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengambil segelas air di dapur. Barangkali setelah minum, perasaanku akan sedikit lebih tenang sehingga bisa membantuku untuk segera tidur.

Niat awalnya sih gitu. Tapi perjalananku jadi terhenti di depan ruang keluarga.

"Nii-chan belum tidur?"

"Seperti yang kau liat, un!" jawab Aniki-ku itu tanpa melihat ke arahku. Pandangannya tetap mengarah ke layar televisi dan tangannya masih sibuk memencet-mencet tombol di _stick Play Station_-nya.

Akhirnya, aku mengurungkan niatku ke dapur dan malah duduk di sebelahnya. Kedua kakiku terangkat di atas sofa dengan tangan yang merengkuh keduanya. Aku kemudian mulai memandangi permainannya sampai akhirnya aku tanpa sadar berceletuk.

"Kok gitu sih? Kan tadi bisa lewat sana!"

"Ah! Nggak bisa, un! Kalau lewat sana nanti bakalan kena perangkap!"

"Masa sih? Prasangka aja kali?"

"Nggak koq! Aku udah pernah nyoba lewat sana, un! Dan nyaris jadi _game_ _over_! Untung tokohku udah level tinggi! Jadi selamat, un!"

"Nah, tuh kan bisa selamat? Jadi gakpapa dong kalau lewat sana?"

"Buang waktu buat nyari cara kabur, un!"

"Tapi.."

"Eh, un!" ujar Aniki-ku sambil menghentikan _game_-nya hingga sebuah tulisan '_PAUSE'_ terpampang besar di layar. "Kenapa kau jadi bawel sih? Lagian, kenapa kau jadi ikutan duduk di sini, un? Tadi bukannya kau udah tidur?"

Aku menyeringai dengan tampang nggak berdosa sebelum menjawab, "Nggak bisa tidur! Hehe!"

Aniki tampak mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Nggak bisa tidur? Tumben, un! Biasanya kau kan cepet tidur! Katamu biar kulit nggak kusam dan sebagainya! Un!"

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Aku juga nggak mau kaya gini!" ujarku sambil mengangkat bahuku sedikit.

Aniki tampak memegang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang nggak memegang _stick_. Mendadak, ia menyeringai sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih rata.

"Aku tahu, un!"

"Apa?" tanyaku setelah berkedip sekali.

"Kau pasti kepikiran soal Kiba kan, un? Iya kan?"

Gimana yah ekspresi wajahku saat itu? Yang jelas, aku cuma merasa kalau mulutku menganga dan sejurus kemudian wajahku.. Sedikit memanas!

"YEAH! Wajahmu yang memerah itu jawabannya, un!" ujar Aniki-ku setengah berteriak.

"NGGAK! Nii-chan salah liat!" bantahku juga setengah berteriak sambil menutupi kedua pipiku dengan masing-masing tangan.

"Dei! Ino! Jangan teriak-teriak! Sudah malam!" seru Tou-san dari dalam kamarnya. Kami berdua pun langsung meletakkan satu jari telunjuk secara reflek di depan bibir kami masing-masing.

Selanjutnya, kembali ke pembicaraan kami.

"Jadi? Jadi bener kan, un?" tanya Aniki sambil memberikan seringai yang luar biasa puasnya.

"Nggak…"

"Yang bener?"

"Nggak!" ujarku lagi sambil membuang muka. Kali ini, nadaku sudah lebih tegas dari sebelumnya. Aku berharap, dengan begitu Aniki akan berhenti bertanya-tanya lebih jauh.

Tapi Aniki nggak menyerah gitu aja. Dia meletakkan _stick_-nya di atas meja lalu… Dia menggerakkan wajahku agar melihat ke arahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jawab jujur! Kau udah jatuh cinta ama Kiba kan?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, berusaha mati-matian agar aku tidak membocorkannya. Mataku melirik ke arah bawah, berusaha menghindari pandangan Aniki yang tampak seolah akan menghancurkan semua tembok rahasia yang sudah kubangun.

"Ino-chan?" panggil Aniki lagi dengan tangan yang sudah terlepas dari wajahku.

"AAAHH! Nii-chan curaaang!" ujarku pasrah. Dan karena suaraku kembali membesar, sekali lagi aku mendapat teguran dari Tou-san. Aniki malah menunjukkan senyum puasnya. Entah dia senang karena aku mengakui perasaanku atau karena aku ditegur Tou-san. Yang mana pun, nggak ada yang enak di pihakku!

"Nggak usah malu, Imouto-chan! Kau bisa cerita apapun pada Aniki-mu ini, un!"

"Heh! Yang Nii-chan mau cuma hasil pertaruhan itu kan?"

Aniki menggaruk kepalanya dengan cengiran yang masih terpampang lebar. Sudah cukup untuk jadi jawaban. Tapi apa boleh buat, janji adalah janji!

"Sekarang serius deh! Gimana hubunganmu ama Kiba?"

"Apa yang Nii-chan harapkan?" tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluknya.

"Mungkin kalian udah jadian, un?"

"Ngarang!" jawabku sambil memukul wajah Aniki-ku itu dengan bantal.

"Anak ini!" geram Aniki dengan wajah yang seolah siap menerkamku.

"Huwaa! Maaf, maaf! Aku tadi kelepasan!" ujarku sambil menggerakkan tanganku ke depan, berusaha membuat perisai degan kedua tanganku itu.

Kukira Aniki hendak membalasku. Nyatanya aku salah, dia malah meletakkan bantal itu di sisi sebelahnya yang nggak terjangkau olehku. Lalu ia menghela nafas sebelum kembali berkata dengan nada serius.

"Lalu? Pertandinganmu dengan si bocah tengik Uchiha itu gimana? Kau kan udah nggak suka ama dia? Jadi batal dong, un?"

"Mana mungkin! Lagian, nggak ada yang tau soal perasaanku sekarang kok! Kiba-kun juga nggak!"

Mata Aniki tampak membesar.

"Nggak tau?" selidiknya.

Aku menggangguk.

"Kenapa dia bisa nggak tau?" tanya Aniki-ku lagi.

"Karena memang nggak kukasih tau! Nii-chan kok bodoh sih?" jawabku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Hiiihh!" geram Aniki sambil menjembel kedua pipiku. Aku meronta minta dilepaskan sebelum Aniki melepasnya seraya berkata, "Maksudku, kenapa kau nggak memberitahunya? Kalau-kalau perasaan kalian sama, kau kan nggak perlu melanjutkan pertandingan dengan si bocah jabrik pantat ayam sombong itu!"

Nah, nah! Mulai kan? Setiap membicarakan Sasuke, Aniki pasti tersulut emosinya. Aku nggak tau jelasnya sih, tapi kayaknya di masa lalu Aniki pernah dipermalukan oleh Sasuke. Dan sejak itu, dia jadi benci sangat ama mantan pacarku itu.

"Nggak mungkin!" jawabku sambil mengambil _stick_ _Play Station_ yang diletakkan Aniki sebelumnya dan kemudian menyandarkan dudukku ke sandaran sofa. "Mau kami ada perasaan yang sama atau nggak, pertandingan akan tetap jalan!"

Aniki mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Soalnya pertaruhannya ditambah ama gelar _Game Master_ milik Kiba-kun sekarang!"

"Hah?"

"Sasuke-kun yang mengusulkan!" ujarku sambil tersenyum sinis. "Dan Kiba-kun menyetujui!"

Bisa kulihat ekspresi jijik mendarat di wajah Aniki sekilas. Tapi selanjutnya aku mengabaikannya dan mulai mencoba memainkan _game_ di hadapanku. Aniki baru sadar bahwa aku memainkan _game_-nya setelah beberapa saat. Dengan cepat ia kemudian merebut kembali _stick Play Station_ itu. Aku merengut sejenak karena kesal permainanku terganggu. Dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan, terjadilah suatu peristiwa yang tidak pernah terjadi di rumah ini sebelumnya! Aksi tarik menarik _stick Play Station_ di tengah malam!

Heran?

Jangan.

Sejak aku mulai dilatih oleh Kiba, hatiku sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka pada _game_ kok. Sebagaimana hatiku terbuka oleh cowok maniak anjing dan _game_ yang satu itu. Dan kalau mau jujur, akhir-akhir ini aku juga sudah mulai mencoba memainkan beberapa _game Play_ _Station_ Aniki di saat senggang. Cuma sesekali sih. Dan biasanya,aku bermain di kala Aniki masih disibukkan kerja sambilannya. Makanya, melihatku seperti ini, mungkin Aniki juga sedikit terkejut ya?

Setelah beberapa saat rebutan _stick_, Aniki akhirnya menyarankan agar aku mengambil _stick Play Station_ untuk _Player_ kedua. Dan jadilah malam itu aku begadang hanya untuk memainkan _game_ bersama dengan Aniki-ku! Yah, sambil sesekali membicarakan soal Kiba tentunya!

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Ino-chan!"

Aku berbalik. Kini aku bisa melihat Kiba di hadapanku. Ia tampak berwajah serius. Sangat serius. Dan melihatnya yang seperti itu, jantungku kembali berdebar-debar nggak karuan. Rasanya seperti permainan drum yang ditabuh sembarangan oleh pemain amatir. Apalagi saat ia datang mendekat!

"A.. Ada apa?" tanyaku yang setengah mati menyembunyikan kegugupanku. Aku bahkan sedikit menunduk. Jaga-jaga kalau wajahku ternyata sudah memerah.

Tapi sialnya, ia malah mengangkat daguku dengan sebelah tangan dan mengarahkan pandangannya langsung ke dalam mataku.

"Dengar! Aku sebenarnya…"

Ucapannya terputus saat ia mengubah posisi tangannya yang semula menyentuh daguku dan kini menyentuh pipiku. Ia kemudian membelai pipiku dengan punggung tangannya.

Jantungku semakin berdebar. Rasanya aku berada dalam suatu dilema saat itu. Ingin segera pergi namun juga ingin bertahan.

"Aku sebenarnya…" ulang Kiba lagi.

Aku menelan ludah.

"… Menyukaimu!"

Dan dengan itu, ia langsung mengecup bibirku tanpa peringatan! Kehangatannya terasa menjalar. Selain itu, kelembutan dan kegairahan seolah bercampur menjadi suatu sensasi yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Tapi…

.

.

INI MIMPI! INI CUMA MIMPI!

.

.

Aku membuka mataku dengan cepat. Dalam sekejab, kulihat situasi ruangan yang berbeda dari situasi dalam mimpiku. Aku masih di rumahku! Bukan di suatu tempat-entah-di-mana yang nggak pernah kukunjungi!

Dugaanku benar! Itu cuma mimpi!

Haa~h! Sudah dua kali aku memimpikannya menciumku! Kata orang, mimpi itu perwujudan keinginan yang terpendam! Tapi mungkin itu nggak sepenuhnya benar! Aku hanya terlalu banyak ngomongin Kiba kemarin malam! Makanya, aku jadi memimpikan cowok yang bertampang sedikit berandal itu.

Sekali ini, aku nggak terlalu menyesali mimpiku itu sih! Malah kalau bisa, aku mau melihat kelanjutan mimpi itu.

Tapi…

Aku kembali mengerjabkan mataku saat melihat sosok berambut coklat yang tengah berbicara pada orang lain yang tampak seperti Aniki-ku. Seolah menyadari kehadiranku, mendadak cowok itu berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang sedikit berandal dengan sebuah seringai yang memperlihatkan gigi taring yang tampak sedikit lebih panjang dibandingkan taring kebanyakan orang.

"Hoi? Dah bangun?"

Lho?

Kok Kiba-nya masih ada ya? Apa dia kebawa dari alam mimpi sampai ke rumahku?

Aku mengucek mataku sebentar.

Mungkin aku masih setengah sadar makanya aku berilusi melihat sosok Kiba di dalam rumahku.

Selesai mengucek mata, aku masih bisa melihat sosok itu tengah menatapku dalam diam.

Aku yakin bahwa aku sudah bangun sepenuhnya saat ini. Jadi…

"KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI?" teriakku histeris sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya.

Ini nyata! Bukan dalam mimpi! Kiba benar-benar ada di rumahku!

Dan… Oh, astaga! Aku nggak tertidur di kamarku sendiri melainkan di sofa! Tadi dia pasti melihat wajah tidurku kan? Dia lihat kan? Kami-sama yang baik! Penampilanku waktu baru bangun…

"Yah, aku…"

Jawabannya nggak lagi menarik minatku. Secepat kilat, aku segera berlari ke dalam kamarku dan membanting pintunya. Sebenarnya aku nggak ada niat membantingnya. Tapi karena kututup dengan cepat, daya ayunnya membuat pintu itu berdebam keras saat menutup.

"_Sial! Sial! Sial!"_ umpatku dalam hati. _"Kenapa Nii-chan membiarkan dia masuk sih? Nii-chan sialan!"_

Dalam hitungan menit yang singkat –yang biasanya tidak mungkin terjadi- aku membenahi penampilanku. Mandi kilat dan memilih pakaian dengan cepat. Ini rekorku yang tercepat! Semua kuselesaikan dalam waktu kurang lebih 30 menit! Hebat kan? Huh!

Setelah menyisir rambut pirang kebanggaanku, aku segera mengikatnya dengan model _ponytail_. Lalu kubiarkan beberapa poniku jatuh dan sedikit menutupi mata kananku, seperti biasa. Saat hendak memakai _lipgloss_ berwarna_ peach_ kesayanganku, aku baru sadar kalau _lipgloss_ itu sudah benar-benar sekarat. _Great_!

Akhirnya, aku mengambil _lipgloss_ lain yang berwarna _baby-pink_. Yah, sudahlah! Setidaknya penampilanku tetap sempurna seperti biasanya. Sekarang aku siap menemuinya.

"Akhirnya keluar juga!" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Baru kusadari ia nggak sendiri! Kali itu ia membawa Akamaru bersamanya! Rasanya udah lama juga nggak liat anjing putih kecil itu.

"Mana Nii-chan?" ujarku galak, berusaha menutupi perasaan berdebarku akibat melihat tawanya yang mempesona!

"Tadi dia langsung pergi nggak berapa lama setelah kau masuk ke kamar! Katanya dia udah telat berangkat kerja. Ya, Akamaru?"

"GUUUK!"

Aku mengabaikan keduanya dan melihat jam besar yang terpasang di tembok di atas televisi. Sudah nyaris setengah dua belas siang! Padahal kerja _part-time_ Aniki mulai pukul 10! Telat banget dia! Dipecat nggak ya?

Menghentikan lamunanku, Kiba berkata.

"Eh, Ino! Hari ini bisa temani aku nggak?"

"Ng? Ke mana?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Beli hadiah! Ke Konoha Shopping Centre!" jawabnya sambil meletakkan Akamaru di atas kepalanya. Apa dia nggak takut kutu Akamaru pada loncat ke rambutnya ya? Ah! Pikiran bodoh! Dijamin deh, anjing satu itu pasti bebas kutu!

"Buat?"

"Temanku!" jawabnya singkat.

Aku menyipitkan mata.

"Cewek atau cowok?" selidikku lebih lanjut.

"Ehm! Cewek!" jawabnya lagi. Kali ini ditambah sebuah seringai. "Kemarin malam temanku itu baru aja berpartisipasi dalam suatu resital musik. Aku pernah berjanji akan memberikannya hadiah kalau dia bisa mengatasi kegugupannya dan melakukan resital tersebut dengan baik. Hasilnya? Dia tampil memukau!"

Aku bengong di tempatku. Mulutku mengatup diam. Tapi lain halnya dengan otakku yang terus menerus berseru.

"_SIAPA? SIAPA CEWEK ITU? SIAPA CEWEK YANG BARU SAJA TAMPIL MEMUKAU DI SUATU RESITAL? SIAPANYA KIBAAAA?"_

"Eh, cewek itu… bukan Hana-nee kan?" tanyaku dengan bodohnya. Tuh kan! Saking bodohnya dia sampai memandangku dengan heran!

"Bukan!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kasihan padaku. "Sudah kubilang kan? Dia temanku!"

"Oh! Benar juga ya! Hahaha!"

Kupaksakan sebuah tawa getir meskipun saat itu aku sedang nggak ingin tertawa. Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang sedang kuinginkan saat itu, aku akan menjawab bahwa aku sebenarnya ingin tahu siapa cewek yang dimaksudkan oleh Kiba barusan! Oh, ralat deh! Sangat ingin tahu!

"Heh! Kenapa kau? Cemburu yah?" tanyanya seolah ia bisa menebak isi hatiku.

Oke. Dia benar!

Tapi dia salah kalau dia berharap aku akan meng-iya-kan tebakannya!

"Sembarangan! Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" sangkalku dengan akting yang kurasa cukup sempurna untuk menutupi rasa ingin tahuku. "Daripada itu, ayo pergi! Katanya mau cari hadiah?"

"Oh, iya! Sekalian makan ya? Pas jam makan siang nih!"

Aku mengangkat bahu, memasang ekspresi cuek, sambil berkata, "Terserah!"

Padahal dalam hatiku sudah kembali berteriak. Jangan salah, kali ini teriak kegirangan.

"_KAMI-SAMA! BUKANNYA INI YANG NAMANYA KENCAN? AH! MASA BODOH KALAU DIA MAU CARI HADIAH BUAT CEWEK-ENTAH-SIAPA ITU! YANG JELAS AKU SEKARANG KENCAN DENGANNYA! BUKAN MIMPI KAN? BUKAN!"_

Ehem! Sepertinya batinku _over-excited_! Mugkin salah satunya karena aku sudah membicarakan masalah perasaan sukaku pada Kiba dengan Aniki. Yah, sedikitnya, aku tentu merasa bahwa bebanku untuk menyembunyikan perasaan ini sedikit berkurang. Makanya sekarang batinku sedikit lepas kontrol dan jadi heboh sendiri. Memalukan!

Selain itu yah, tolong dimaklumi! Selama ini aku memang udah biasa pergi berdua aja ama Kiba. Tapi jangkauannya nggak jauh-jauh dari _game center_ atau rumahnya! Baru kali ini dia mengajakku jalan keluar! Ke Konoha Shopping Centre pula!

Kalau kalian belum tahu, kukasih tahu nih! Konoha Shopping Centre itu adalah tempat favoritku untuk _shopping_! Dan kalau kalian belum tahu juga, akan kuberitahu bahwa hobiku sebenarnya adalah _shopping_! Walaupun kadang-kadang cuma _window shopping_ sih!

"Oi? Kenapa malah diam di sana?" panggil Kiba yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahku.

"Hah? Oh! Iya, iya!" ujarku menghentikan lamunan dan kemudian setengah berlari ke arahnya. Tapi begitu kusadari kecerobohanku, aku kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas beserta dompet dan handphone-ku.

Aku merapikan rambut dan pakaianku sedikit lagi dan memastikan bahwa penampilanku memang sudah tampak sempurna. Setelah di luar, aku memandang Kiba yang sudah menaiki motornya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan Akamaru untuk kugendong. Tadi gimana cara dia bawa Akamaru ke sini ya?

Ah! Nggak penting amat sih?

Yang penting sekarang… Waktunya kencan!

*****TBC*****

**

* * *

**

Kiba Ino kencan? Kayak apa yah jadinya? Well, tunggu aja next chapter! Siapa cewek yang mau diberikan hadiah oleh Kiba? Jawabannya juga next chapter! Pokoknya, next chapter, lupakan sejenak soal _game_ dan waktunya jalan-jalan (bahasa Ino : kencan)! Hahaha!

Nah, seperti biasa, minna-san.

Review, review, review?

PLEASE?:3

I'll be waiting!

Regards,

SUKie-Fox


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 10, minna-san! Maaf karena lagi nggak bisa update cepat seperti biasa *membungkuk***

**Ups! Waktunya balesin review dulu. Oke?**

**#Akira Tsukiyomi Sang Reviewer Terbalik : tunggu satu chapter lagi yah? Ahaha.**

**#ZephyrAmfoter: gimana? Pairingnya sesuai selera kamu nggak?**

**#Moe chan : Hihihihihihi *tertawa penuh makna* Kita lihat aja di chapter ini. Si Akamaru di-gimana-in. :P**

**#****el Cierto : maaf, lagi nggak bisa update kilat. Yang FL juga belum *tapi in progress kok* (dan yang bikin update-an semua fic multichap saya lagi terhambat salah satunya adalah gara-gara ide yang muncul lagi GaaIno terus. Pengaruh GIST event tampaknya XD) Soal alasan KibaHina putus pasti nanti diungkap kok. **

**#Andaaza: ehehe, maaf yah nggak bisa kilat-kilat amat.**

**#** **Ino FaNs : XD pervert si Ino emang. Kadonya mau dikasih ke siapa, tunggu satu chapter lagi ya? Hahaha. Dei? Ada kok. Clue-nya : foto cewek yang kemarin ini diliat Ino di kamar Dei. :D**

**#Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og : Soal hadiah, tunggu 1 chapter lagi yah. Hihihihi. Soal Akamaru? Boleh dilihat di chapter ini. Hahay!**

**#airi-zela : yup, yup! Saya suka banget kalau dei-ino jadi sodara! Sifat mereka juga agak2 mirip sih di mata saya. Apa ya bilangnya? Agak **_**noisy**_**2 gimana gitu. XD Hehehe, soal pertanyaan yang lain, sabar yaaaa… ^^**

**#** **Nicha Youichi : Haiah? Ganti pen-name? Ehehe. Makasih dah bilang chapter kemaren keren. Btw, sorry yah gak bisa update terlalu kilat. T.T**

**#vaneela : err… Feeling vaneela-san kuat sekali ya? Memang chapter kemaren (agak) pendek sepertinya. Hahaha. Yang sekarang udah dipanjangin lagi kok. :P**

**#Uzumaki Cool : sip! Silakan update-annya! ^^**

**#shana-chan : memang! Ino imajinasinya kan setinggi langit! XD soal hinata, nanti juga ketahuan kok. Tunggu yaaahh!XD**

**#**** KIBAAA INOOO : err... Maaf yah (agak) lama updatenya (garuk2 kepala dan nyengir berdosa). Ehm? Siapa ya? Nicha yah? *maaf kalau salah nebak*XD**

**Yosh! Sekian!**

**Nah, seperti biasanya, I hope u'll enjoy the story! :3**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

**

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

"Wow! Bajunya bagus! Ne, Kiba-kun? Mite, mite!" ujarku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan pada Kiba dan kemudian menunjuk ke suatu etalase. Etalase itu memperlihatkan sebuah manekin yang mengenakan baju berwarna ungu sepanjang paha. Baju bermodel _sabrina_ itu merupakan bahan rajutan yang aku yakin akan sangat cocok kalau dipadu dengan _hot pants_ warna putih. Lalu tinggal ditambah aksesoris berupa kalung panjang dan… AAAH! Penampilanku pasti akan menjadi sangat luar biasa!

Mataku masih terpaku pada baju ungu tersebut dan kedua tanganku sudah menempel pada kaca etalase saat kurasakan Kiba sudah berpindah tempat, tepat ke sampingku.

"Hooo! Lumayan juga!"

"Guk!" Akamaru –anjingnya- menimpali.

"Kan?" jawabku dengan nada suara yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan semangatku. Bahkan tanpa sadar, bibirku sudah melengkung, membentuk senyuman.

"Nggak mau beli?" tanya Kiba-kun yang membuatku sadar dan kembali pada kenyataan.

"Nggak!" jawabku sambil mengalihkan wajahku dari etalase toko tersebut. Aku pun kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan menjauh dari godaan si baju ungu. Catat! Dengan berat hati!

"Kenapa?"

"Lagi nggak ada duit!" jawabku singkat. _Yeah_, aku kalah bertaruh dengan Deidara-niichan dan kurasa kalian sudah tahu kelanjutannya.

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat kalau Kiba hanya mengangguk. Tatapan matanya sendiri masih menjelajah sekeliling. Mungkin dia sedang berusaha mencari toko yang dapat memenuhi keinginannya? Yah, bagaimanapun kami datang ke sini bukan tanpa tujuan. Kiba ingin memberikan suatu hadiah pada 'teman'-nya yang baru berhasil melakukan suatu resital.

Uh! _Mood_-ku bisa mendadak menurun kalau begini. Padahal aku udah cukup senang bisa _kencan_ dengannya. Walaupun ada sedikit pengganggu sih. Tuh! Liat aja si anjing kecil yang demen _nangkring_ di kepalanya. Coba si maniak anjing satu ini nggak bawa-bawa anjingnya dalam _kencan_ kami. Err.. Yah… Boleh kan aku menyebut acara jalan-jalan kami ini sebagai kencan?

Ngomong-ngomong, seolah menjawab doaku – Kami-sama memang baik pada orang-orang berhati bersih dan cantik sepertiku- mendadak Kiba berkata.

"Eh, Ino! Kau tau nggak di mana letak _petshop_?"

"Huh?"

"_Petshop_?" ulangnya seolah aku nggak mendengar kata-katanya barusan.

"Ada di lantai 2. Mau ke sana?"

"Yep! Perawatan bulanan buat Akamaru!"

"Lho? Kukira kau yang merawatnya sendiri?" tanyaku sambil memiringkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Sekali-sekali!" jawab Kiba kemudian sambil menyeringai. "Lagian kalau bawa Akamaru, aku nggak bisa sembarangan masuk toko nih!"

"Heh! Udah tau kenapa masih dibawa-bawa juga?"

"Kasian kan? Udah lama dia nggak kuajak jalan-jalan keluar. Ya, Akamaru?" jawab cowok satu itu sambil menggaruk bagian leher di bawah dagu Akamaru. Akamaru terdengar mendengkur kesenangan. Kok jadi kayak kucing sih?

Aku memutar bola mataku. Terserah dia aja deh! Yang penting, dari kata-katanya, aku menangkap kesan kalau Kiba ingin meninggalkan Akamaru di _Petshop_ sementara dia mencari hadiah. Hohoho! Kesempatan datang lebih cepat dari yang kukira!

Aku pun kemudian mengajaknya ke lantai dua, seolah aku ini seorang pemandu yang sudah hafal letak semua toko yang ada di Konoha Shopping Center ini. Oke. Itu berlebihan. Nggak semua toko aku hafal letaknya. Tapi sebagian besar sih…

"Tuh!" ujarku kemudian sambil menunjuk ke arah satu toko dengan gambar anjing _dalmatian_ dan kucing _Persian_ berbulu abu di ujung-ujung plangnya. Tulisan Petshop dengan huruf 'o' yang diganti menjadi gambar tapak kaki hewan tampak mencolok di tengah-tengah plang tersebut.

Kiba melihat ke arah Akamaru dan Akamaru balik menatap Kiba. Kiba kemudian menyeringai dan Akamaru menyalak kesenangan. Jangan tanya padaku apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Mungkin itu semacam telepati antara majikan dan peliharaannya? _Like I care_.

Yang jelas, tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Kiba langsung masuk ke dalam _Petshop_ tersebut. Ia kemudian berbicara pada seorang penjaganya dan penjaganya tersebut tampak mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Aku memilih menunggu di luar sambil melihat-lihat beberapa hewan yang berada di kandang-kandang kecil yang dipertontonkan di etalasenya. Lucu sih. Tapi kasihan juga melihat mereka yang jadi nggak bisa bergerak bebas. _Oh well_, aku cuma bisa merasa kasihan dan mendoakan agar mereka cepat menemukan majikan baik hati seperti si Kiba itu.

Eh, bagaimana denganku? Tidak, aku tidak mau membeli hewan. Aku lebih suka merawat bunga dibanding merawat hewan. Jadi maaf-maaf saja deh!

"Ino! Ayo!"

"Ng?"

"Waktunya nyari hadiah! Nanti kita ke sini lagi setelah dapat hadiahnya aja!" ujar Kiba sambil… Sambil menarik tanganku!

Ah! Detak jantungku! Detak jantungku!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku sehingga Kiba nggak bisa melihat wajahku. Tindakan yang bijak. Karena saat kulihat pantulan wajahku di salah satu kaca etalase, warnanya benar-benar sudah memerah!

"Oh!" ujarnya tiba-tiba. Dan bersamaan dengan itu juga, ia langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya padaku.

Sekarang aku terpaksa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sorry! Nggak sengaja!" jawabnya santai sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Nggak sengaja apa?" tanyaku yang malah jadi kebingungan.

"Megang tanganmu!"

Astaga! Kukira apa!

Ngomong-ngomong… Hey! Kapan aku bilang kalau aku keberatan?

"Yah! Harusnya kau memang nggak seenaknya memegang tangan cewek! Kalau aku lagi nggak baik hati, sudah kutampar kau!"

.

.

Oke! Aku dan mulutku yang nggak pernah sejalan dengan hatiku! Bagus sekali!

"Sorry deh! Namanya juga nggak sengaja!" jawabnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lupakan!" jawabku sambil kembali membuang muka.

Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!

Kenapa sih, aku nggak bisa bersikap lembut sedikit aja? Oh, gengsi! Turunkanlah sedikit derajatmu!

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Kiba kemudian. Aku masih belum menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau punya ide nggak, tentang hadiah yang harus kubeli?"

Ukh! Ini lagi!

"Apa ya?" jawabku dengan nada yang oh-sungguh-tidak-niat. "Boneka?"

"Setahuku dia sudah punya banyak di rumahnya!"

"Baju?"

"Mana kutahu ukuran dan seleranya? Aku cuma tahu dia suka warna biru terang!"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku.

"Alat musik? Dia mahasiswi jurusan musik kan?"

"Ehem! Gini ya, Ino! Kau pikir aku punya cukup uang untuk membeli alat musik yang harganya selangit itu?" ujarnya mulai terdengar nggak sabar.

Aku mendecak pelan. Terus terang, aku juga jadi bingung mau menyarankan apa untuk dibeli. Orangnya saja aku nggak kenal! Gimana bisa aku menyumbangkan ide untuk membeli hadiah untuk seseorang yang nggak aku kenal?

Akhirnya, sambil mendesah aku berkata, "Ceritain dulu deh! Cewek yang mau kau kasih hadiah itu kayak apa orangnya!"

"Anaknya manis," jawab Kiba cepat, "pemalu dan penggugup!"

Ng? Apa katanya tadi?

Bukan, bukan kata-kata yang terakhir! Yang pertama tadi.

Manis?

Manis, eh?

"Terus apa lagi?" tanyaku sambil sedikit mengeratkan pegangan pada tali tasku.

"Apa ya?" jawab Kiba kemudian. Kulirikkan mataku sedikit dan bisa kulihat Kiba yang tengah memandang ke atas. "Rambutnya panjang, warnanya indigo. Kulitnya putih dan tingginya…" Ia melihat ke arahku. "Lebih pendek sedikit darimu!"

Aku mengangguk malas. "Lalu?"

"Hobinya main musik dan…"

Sejujurnya, aku sudah nggak terlalu mendengarkan omongan Kiba. Dua alasan. Satu, aku memang nggak berniat untuk tahu lebih banyak soal si gadis manis itu. Kedua, perhatianku kini sudah teralihkan sepenuhnya pada toko kosmetik kesayanganku!

Akhirnya, tanpa bilang apa-apa pada Kiba, aku langsung _ngeloyor_ masuk ke dalam toko kosmetik tersebut. Kiba sendiri? Terakhir kulihat dia masih sibuk bicara sendiri dan berjalan lurus ke depan. Masa bodoh deh!

Aku segera beralih ke bagian _lipgloss_. Itu lho, sudah kubilang kan kalau _lipgloss_ dengan warna _peach_ kesayanganku sudah mau habis? Makanya mau kubeli sekarang.

Begitu aku sampai di _counter_ yang menjual merek _lipgloss_ yang kucari, aku mulai menajamkan penglihatanku. Tapi… Kenapa warna _peach_ yang kucari malah nggak ada?

"Sumimasen!" ujarku pada salah satu pramuniaga di situ. "_Lipgloss_ merek ini yang warna _peach_-nya nggak ada ya?"

Pramuniaga itu tampak melihat nama merek yang tertera di _counter_-nya sebelum ia berkata, "Maaf. Warna _peach_-nya memang sudah tidak ada. Tapi merek ini baru saja mengeluarkan warna baru, _maroon_. Mungkin Nona mau coba dulu?"

Kulihat warna _maroon_ yang disodorkan padanya. Belum sempat aku menjawab, suara dari belakangku tiba-tiba menimpali.

"Terlalu mencolok!"

DEG!

Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Hoo," ujarnya sambil melirik sinis ke arahku.

"A-apa?"

"Bagus sekali! Tiba-tiba menghilang dan membiarkanku bicara sendiri seperti orang gila!"

Aku tertawa getir. Wah, dia tampak marah nih! Gawat, gawat!

"Bu-bukan! Gini! Tiba-tiba aku kepikiran, gimana kalau kau memberikan hadiah kosmetik pada teman cewekmu itu?" elakku sambil menyeringai kaku.

"Huh?"

"Iya! Kasih kosmetik aja!" ulangku dengan lebih tegas kali ini.

Kulihat Kiba tampak mengerutkan alisnya. "Dia bukan tipe yang suka dandan!"

"Biarpun begitu, dia itu cewek lho! Cewek dan _make-up_ nggak bisa dipisahkan! Walaupun cuma sekedar _make-up_ tipis!"

Kulihat Kiba tampak berpikir. Untuk semakin meyakinkannya, aku kemudian menambahkan.

"Lagian, kalau dia melakukan resital pasti dia harus dandan dong? Dan nanti, semakin terkenal dia, pasti penampilannya juga akan jadi sorotan!" ujarku sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjukku, berpose mengajari. "Nah! Saat itu, dia pasti akan membutuhkan bantuan dari kosmetik!"

"Yah…" jawabnya masih terdengar ragu. "Mungkin kau benar?"

"Pasti benar!" desakku sambil mengambil sebuah _compact powder_, sebuah lipstik, _blush-on_, _eye-liner_, serta _kuteks_ dari masing-masing rak yang ada di dekatku. Dengan seenaknya, aku kemudian menyorongkan semua itu hingga kini Kiba-lah yang memegangnya. "Percaya aja deh padaku! Lagian, dari awal kau yang meminta pendapatku kan?"

Kiba tampak berdiri kaku sambil melihat barang-barang yang ada di tangannya. Ia kemudian menatapku seolah butuh penegasan terakhir. Dengan baik hatinya, aku kemudian menepuk pundak cowok satu itu sambil berkata.

"Tenang! Aku yakin dia akan suka dengan hadiahmu!"

Akhirnya dia tersenyum. Senyum yang kusuka. Tapi di satu sisi, aku merasa sedikit sedih. Sedih karena… Aku merasa senyuman itu bukanlah ditujukan untukku!

Kiba-pun beranjak ke arah kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya. Aku hanya termenung di tempatku. Memandangi punggungnya yang tampak kokoh.

Tanpa sadar, aku pun menghela nafas.

Sudah berakhir. Kencan kami. Sekarang tinggal menjemput Akamaru dan kami akan pulang. Selesai. Tamat. _Owari_. _The end_. Nggak ada kelanjutan.

.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, dia lama sekali di kasir? Ngapain aja sih? Eh? Apa-apaan dia? Malah senyam-senyum sama petugas kasirnya? Pake lambaian tangan segala?

APA-APAAN ITU?

"Yo! Udah beres nih!"

"Hn!" jawabku dengan menggunakan _trademark_ mantan pacarku. Ingat kan siapa? Oke, nggak perlu kusebut lagi kalau begitu. Lalu, menanggapi tatapan keheranannya, aku hanya memasang muka se-_jutek_ mungkin sebelum berlalu terlebih dahulu ke arah luar toko.

"Kok cemberut gitu sih? Laper ya?"

"Nggak," jawabku pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Tapi benar juga! Waktunya makan nih! Gimana kalau kita makan dulu sebelum menjemput Akamaru?"

Aku terdiam sebentar sebelum berkata, "Terserah."

Aku ingin senang. Tapi nggak bisa. Kalau aku terlalu senang, bukankah aku hanya akan semakin berharap? Padahal harapan itu adalah sesuatu yang nggak pasti.

Aku menyukai Kiba.

Tapi… Bagaimana dengan Kiba sendiri?

Kalau mendengar cerita dari temannya –si Naruto itu- bukankah Kiba masih ada rasa pada mantannya? Dan… Soal teman cewek yang ingin dia kasih hadiah itu juga jangan dilupakan! Siapa ya cewek yang dia maksud? Mantannya itu-kah? Atau cewek lain? Cewek yang ia suka saat ini?

"Eh, Kiba-kun!" panggilku mendadak.

"Ya?"

"Teman cewek yang kau maksud itu… Siapa sih?"

Kulihat Kiba tampak mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya sebentar. Ia kemudian membuang muka dan meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di pundak.

"Benar juga," katanya, "gimana kalau kau ikut denganku malam ini?"

"Ng?"

Ia melirikku dan menunjukkan senyuman yang eh… Terlihat penuh makna!

"Sudah diputuskan ya? Nanti malam kujemput kau lagi! Sekitar jam 7!"

"Hah?"

Pemaksaan seperti biasa.

Walaupun sudah sedikit terbiasa, tapi toh aku tetap saja mengerutkan dahi dengan kebingungan. Sialnya, Kiba nggak menjelaskan lebih jauh dan membiarkanku bingung dalam kebingunganku!

Ah! Sudahlah! Nanti malam juga aku akan tahu! Sekarang…

Boleh kan aku nikmati kencan ini sebentar lagi?

Tenang, aku nggak akan sehisteris seperti di awal-awal kok!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Malam pukul enam lebih empat puluh lima menit. Dengan kata lain, tinggal lima belas menit lagi sebelum pukul tujuh. Waktu yang dijanjikan Kiba untuk bertemu denganku.

Kulihat lagi penampilanku di depan cermin.

Baju yang kukenakan saat itu adalah sebuah _tank-top_ berwarna hitam yang kulapisi dengan sebuah _loose shirt_ putih motif polkadot ungu yang memperlihatkan bagian pundakku secara asimetris. Untuk bawahannya, aku mengenakan celana pendek, sepaha, berwarna hitam. Aku juga menambahkan _fashion-belt_ yang berbentuk seperti tali-tali yang berbaris horizontal dengan ujung yang sedikit berumbai.

Sebagai aksesoris tambahan, aku mengenakan dua buah gelang berwarna ungu polos dan sebuah jam tangan tali kecil yang berwarna putih di tangan kiriku. Sebagai penghias leher, aku mengenakan sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul berupa bunga dengan delapan kelopak.

Kali itu rambutku kugerai dengan satu jepit berwarna ungu di bagian kiri dekat telinga.

_Make-up_ tipis seperti biasa, walaupun _lipgloss_ yang kupakai bukan berwarna _peach_, melainkan _hot-pink_.

Sempurna? Ya, kukira penampilanku sudah cukup sempurna.

Sekarang pertanyaannya tinggal… Ke mana Kiba akan membawaku?

Aku berputar sekali lagi di depan cermin.

Apa aku akan terlihat terlalu antusias dengan berpenampilan seperti ini? Apa nggak sebaiknya kuganti saja pakaianku dengan baju _T-shirt_ biasa dan celana _jeans_ panjang? Lalu, apa nggak sebaiknya rambutku juga kuikat _high-ponytail_ seperti biasa?

Saat aku baru akan berjalan ke lemari bajuku, mendadak suara bel rumah membuatku sedikit terkejut. Aku mengernyitkan alis.

Setengah ragu, aku pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kiba yang berada di atas motornya dengan sebuah helm di tangannya. Saat itu ia mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam dan sarung tangan kulit yang berwarna senada dengan jaketnya. Celananya _jeans_ berwarna biru gelap dan sepatunya _kets_ seperti biasa. Sebuah tas punggung berwarna gelap melekat di kedua pundaknya.

"Hai," sapaku pelan.

Ia nggak berbicara apapun pada awalnya. Matanya tampak meneliti penampilanku dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Ah, uhm!" jawabnya kemudian seperti orang dungu.

Aku langsung merasa risih sendiri. Akhirnya, kukatakan padanya.

"Masuk dulu deh? Aku baru mau ganti baju soalnya!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan yang seolah masih belum puas mengamatiku.

Apa sih? Apa yang mau kau katakan sebenarnya? Apa aku pantas mengenakan pakaian seperti ini? Atau lebih baik kuganti? Yang mana!

"Nggak apa-apa!" jawabku sambil berbalik arah.

"Hei!" ujarnya sambil tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. "Begitu saja juga nggak apa-apa kok!"

Aku memberikannya tatapan 'Benarkah?' dan dia memberikan jawaban berupa anggukan pelan.

Aku menghela nafas pendek.

"Ok! Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar! Aku ambil tasku dulu!"

Sekali lagi, dia hanya mengangguk. Dan nggak lama kemudian, aku pun sudah berada di boncengannya. Menuju ke suatu tempat entah di mana.

Dalam perjalanan, kami nggak mengobrol seperti biasanya. Aku sendiri seperti sedang tenggelam dalam berbagai macam pikiran. Kiba juga nggak berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

Haduh, kok aku jadi deg-deg-an ya? Ke mana sih Kiba akan membawaku?

Kenapa aku mendadak malah ingin pulang lagi ya? Walaupun sayangnya itu nggak mungkin!

Tapi... Beneran deh! Kenapa ya aku jadi berasa grogi gini?

Saat berhenti di lampu merah, mendadak Kiba membuka mulut untuk mengajakku bicara.

"Kau kedinginan ya?"

"Ng? Nggak. Biasa aja!"

Sebenarnya, agak dingin juga sih. Tapi rasa dingin itu seperti tertutup oleh rasa grogi-ku. Jadi nggak terlalu kupermasalahkan! Walaupun sedikitnya aku jadi menyesal karena lupa membawa jaket!

Mendadak, Kiba membuka jaket kulitnya sehingga bisa terlihat kaos lengan panjang berwarna coklat gelap dengan model _tight_ _turtle-neck_ di balik jaket yang ia gunakan. Aku terpana sesaat karena kaos tangan panjang itu tampak memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh -atau dalam penglihatanku saat itu, bagian punggung- yang sempurna dari seorang Inuzuka Kiba! Tampak bidang dan berisi.

Gara-gara terlalu terpesona, aku pun sedikit tersentak saat ia menyodorkan jaket yang baru dilepasnya itu ke arahku.

"Pake!" katanya dengan nada seolah ia nggak ingin disanggah.

"Nggak!" jawabku keras kepala.

"Ck! Jangan sok kuat deh? Dari spion aku bisa lihat kau terus-terusan menggosok lenganmu secara bergantian."

O-oh! Aku saja nggak sadar kalau aku melakukannya!

Daripada berdebat lebih lama, akhirnya aku memilih untuk menerima jaket itu dan langsung mengenakannya.

Hei! Besar banget! Ujung tanganku aja sampai nggak keliatan!

Tapi…

Hangat!

Aku tersenyum sambil menggerakkan tanganku –yang tenggelam dalam jaket Kiba- ke depan mulutku.

Ya ampun! Rasanya aku jadi semakin dekat dengan Kiba! Senang banget! Gimana nih? Gimana nih? Aku harus kontrol wajahku supaya Kiba nggak bisa melihat ekspresi senangku! Jangan sampai ia tahu! Walaupun aku ragu dia akan bisa melihat ekspresi wajahku di jalanan yang nggak terlalu terang seperti ini.

"Hei, Ino!" panggil Kiba yang spontan saja membuatku tersentak. Kulihat ia memegang sesuatu –yang seperti handphone- di tangan kanannya. Dan sebelum ia berbicara lebih lanjut, ia memasukkan handphone-nya itu kembali ke dalam saku celananya. "Pegangan yang kuat!"

"Huh?"

Tanpa mau menjelaskan apa-apa, ia menarik tanganku dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya.

H-HAH?

Di pinggangnya?

Aku… Aku memeluk…

GYAAAAA!

Mendadak saja dia mempercepat laju motornya.

Kami-samaaaaaa! Aku belum mau mati mudaaaaaa!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Akhirnya… Sampai… Juga…!

Aku turun dengan perasaan agak lemas. Jujur, aku sampai nggak begitu mempedulikan penampilan Kiba yang sebetulnya tampak -ehem- _hot_ saat itu! Itu lho, yang seperti kubilang tadi! Bajunya kali ini membuat bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna itu cukup tergambar jelas di mataku. Tapi kuulangi lagi, aku jadi nggak berminat untuk lama-lama menatapnya! Aku masih terlalu _shock_ untuk itu!

Dan semakin membuat perasaanku nggak enak, Kiba memperlihatkan seringainya sesaat setelah ia melepaskan helm. Heh!

Aku memutuskan untuk nggak mengacuhkannya dan berkonsentrasi untuk melepas helmku. Juga jaket kulit yang ia pinjamkan. Kemudian kedua barang itu kuserahkan kembali pada Kiba yang masih memasang ekspresi puasnya.

"Gimana? Seru juga kan?"

"Seru kepalamu! Bahaya tau! Nyelap-nyelip sembarangan dengan kecepatan seperti tadi! Kau lupa apa kalau kau lagi membawa seorang gadis dalam boncenganmu?" ujarku setengah berteriak, seolah ingin menumpahkan segala perasaan nggak menyenangkan yang baru kali ini kurasakan saat berada di atas boncengannya.

Kiba tertawa renyah.

"Ingat kok! Makanya kusuruh kau pegangan yang kuat!" balasnya sambil membukakan pintu untukku. Aku mendengus.

Biar kujelaskan sedikit perasaanku saat itu. Walaupun aku senang karena aku mendapat kesempatan untuk memeluknya, tapi rasa senang itu langsung digantikan oleh rasa takut! Rasa deg-deg-an yang kurasakan juga, bukan deg-deg-an karena aku senang bisa berada begitu dekat dengannya, tapi lebih karena perasaan takut!

Gimana nggak! Bayangkan! Dia ngebut dengan sangat, sangat cepat! Belum lagi tindakannya yang sering menyalip mobil! Jadi keinget si Sasuke! Menyebalkan!

"Maaf deh, maaf!" ujarnya santai. "Habis aku sudah dikirimi _mail_ yang isinya menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat datang sih!"

Pantas dia memegang handphone tadi.

Sekali lagi, aku mendengus.

"Eh, Ino!" panggilnya lagi saat aku sudah berjalan tanpa arah, mendahuluinya. Dipikir-pikir, kenapa malah aku yang jalan duluan ya? Aku kan nggak tau siapa yang mau kutemui!

Saat aku berbalik karena merasa namaku dipanggil oleh Kiba, mendadak tangannya langsung menyisir rambut atasku. Sambil tertawa kecil ia kemudian berkata.

"Acak-acakan tuh!"

Aku menyentuh bagian rambutku yang baru disentuh olehnya. Aku pun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang terasa sedikit mendidih.

_"Nggak! Jangan terus-terusan memberi harapan padaku seperti ini!"_ ujar batinku meraung-raung. Tapi percuma, Kiba nggak akan pernah mendengarnya. Kenapa? Ya karena hanya batinku yang berujar! Kata-kata itu nggak aku lontarkan langsung padanya. Nggak mungkin!

Aku pun kemudian memegangi dadaku yang terasa berdebar kencang, nggak karuan!

"_Tenang, Ino! Tenang!"_ batinku berusaha menenangkan.

Setelahnya, aku pun menutup mata dan mencoba mengatur nafasku. Hirup, hembus, hirup, hembus. Ok! Rasanya sekarang aku udah lebih siap untuk menatap Kiba kembali.

"Nah!" ujar Kiba kemudian sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

Oh, baru kusadari. Kini aku, dan Kiba tentunya, sedang berada di suatu restoran. Restoran itu tampak elegan dengan penerangan berwarna oranye, temaram. Lampu gantung kristal tampak tergantung dengan indah di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di setiap meja terdapat lilin-lilin kecil yang di luarnya dihalangi oleh benda semacam kaca tebal yang agak melengkung, sedikit mengikuti lekuk api. Di sudut-sudut ruangan, terdapat dedaunan hijau yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan lurus searah pandangan mataku, terdapat kaca besar yang memperlihatkan taman indah yang mengelilingi sebuah danau. Kalau melihat beberapa tempat duduk yang ada di taman itu, sudah tentu ada jalan keluar menuju ke sana. Kan? Sesuai dugaanku, ada sebuah pintu kaca yang mengarah ke luar tepat di sebelah kaca tinggi tersebut.

Suasananya benar-benar romantis! Yah, setidaknya itu menurut pendapatku sih.

"Mereka di mana ya?" tanya Kiba -yang sebenarnya bukan diarahkan padaku- sambil memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana. Suara cowok satu itu otomatis mengalihkan perhatianku dari taman untuk kembali padanya.

Setelah melihatnya menggenggam handphone, aku memilih untuk kembali membiarkan pandanganku mengedari setiap sisi ruangan. Kali-kali saja aku bisa mendapat klu mengenai orang yang akan kami temui sekarang.

Yah, tapi rupanya aku nggak perlu lama-lama mencari karena mendadak sebuah suara dari belakang kami mendadak memanggil nama Kiba.

"Hoi, Kiba!"

Suara cowok yang terdengar sedikit serak. Pernah kudengar di mana ya?

Aku berbalik.

Dan aku pun tersentak.

*****TBC*****

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 done! *mijet2 pundak* Ehehehe! Chapter kali ini udah cukup panjang? Kebanyakan nyeritain perasaan Ino-nya ya? XD

Ngomong-ngomong, next chapter juga masih waktunya main-main! Nggak inget yang namanya Sasuke, nggak inget yang namanya game! Terus, muncul deh tokoh lain yang (sepertinya) udah ditunggu-tunggu! So, sebelum lanjut ke next chapter….

Review, minna-san?

PLEASE?:3

I'll be waiting!

Regards,

SUKie-Fox


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 11! XD**

**Saya balesin ripiu dulu, boleh? Boleh lah ya… ^^**

**#ZephyrAmfoter: silakan. ditunggu review selanjutnya.  
**

**#****el Cierto : sip! Silakan lirik-lirik ke bawah. Hehe.**

**#Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og : nah, silakan cek jawaban kamu dengan chapter kali ini. :D**

**#sabaku latifah : Gakpapa, gakpapa. Makasih yang dah mau baca fic ini ya. Hehe.**

**#Cendy Hoseki : thank you udah baca dan review. dan yap, emang mereka mah gokil-gokilan sih, jd kalau nggak gitu romantis salahkan mereka yah? *ngeles* :P  
**

**#harumi arishima : wah, makasih ya! Nih, jawabannya ada di chapter ini :)**

**#Hyuuga no Hibari : makasih udah baca dan review ^0^ terharu waktu kamu bilang kamu suka fic ini dan FL. Makasih banyak yaaa! *melonjak-lonjak kegirangan* Soal Deidei, dia memang ada pasangannya kok. Klu-nya ada di chapter 6 lho. Hohoho. Tapi bukan ama Hana.**

**#Akira Tsukiyomi Sang Reviewer Terbalik : gomen, chapter ini pun belum ada unsur game-nya. Next chapter baru kembali ke rutinitas. Hahaha.**

**#Moe chan : oooo.. biar sasuke cemburu yak? *evil smirk* ditampung dulu yah idenya. Fufufufu!**

**#shana-chan : hapus keraguan shana-chan sambil baca chapter kali ini. Hahahaha. XD**

**#Minami22 : ehehe, maaf nggak bis akilat-kilat amat. Btw, senang mendengar kalau kamu suka fic ini, arigatou.**

**#vaneela : yosh, selamat membaca chapter kali ini. ^^**

**#** **Nicha Youichi : hehe. Makasih, makasih.**

**#** **Ino FaNs : iya nih, maafin yah. Soalnya tugas lagi banyak banget. Ngejar deadline pula. Uhuhu. Nah, silakan baca chapter ini buat ngejawab semua pertanyaan kamu XD**

**#Uzumaki Cool : udah cukup panjang kah? *memasang mata penuh tanya***

**#**** Master-OZ : wokeh! Silakan update-an-nya.**

**#Kiryu-chan : makasih udah review. Selamat membaca! :D**

**Heuh, sebenarnya chapter ni dah lama beres sih, cuma karena ffn error, jd aja gak bisa dipublish. ini jg bisa publish setelah dapet trick dari beberapa temen. I give credits to both of them who have told me how to update my fic : licob green and V3Yagami. **

**Nah, selesai dah curcol-an-nya. Sekarang, seperti biasanya, I hope u'll enjoy the story! :3**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

**

* * *

**

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-kun?" ujarku saat melihat sosok cowok berkulit _tan_ dengan rambut kuning terang. Yang kupanggil hanya menyeringai hingga aku pun menambahkan, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sesaat, seringainya tampak hilang dan ia pun menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Oi, oi! Kau bilang apa waktu mengajaknya ke sini?"

Sekarang giliran Kiba yang menyeringai. Menggantikan cowok berambut coklat itu, aku-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tersebut.

"Dia nggak bilang apa-apa dan seenaknya mengajakku ke sini!" cibirku. "Jadi, apa sekarang aku boleh tahu alasan kenapa aku diajak paksa ke sini?" tanyaku sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto ke arah Kiba.

"Ah! Kupikir kau tertarik dengan teman cewek yang ingin kuberikan hadiah?" jawab Kiba enteng.

Aku pun mengernyitkan alis. Mendadak, pikiran irasional yang paling gila melesat di benakku. Aku tahu, sebenarnya ini nggak perlu kutanyakan karena pertanyaan ini malah akan membuat diriku terlihat bodoh. Tapi entahlah. Lagi-lagi mulutku sudah bertindak seenaknya.

"Maksudmu… Teman cewekmu itu si Naruto ini?" jawabku sambil meneliti Naruto dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Aku kira dia cowok?"

Kedua cowok itu saling berpandangan sebelum mendadak Naruto berteriak dengan lantang.

"AKU MEMANG COWOK!"

"Oh, iya, Ino! Kau belum tahu yah? Dia ini sebenarnya cewek lho! Nama aslinya itu Naruko!" bantah Kiba sambil menyeringai geli. Dengan gaya yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengacak-acak rambutku, ia pun langsung mengacak-acak rambut Naruto yang memang dari asalnya sudah cukup acak-acakan.

"OI!" teriak Naruto lagi sambil mendepak tangan Kiba dari kepalanya. "Jangan sembarangan ngomong kau, Baka Inu! Aku ini 100% cowok tahu!"

Kiba tertawa puas dan lepas sementara aku masih menyipitkan mataku. Naruto memang nggak keliatan kayak cewek sih. Dan rasanya nggak mungkin kalau dia aslinya adalah cewek seperti yang dikatakan Kiba. Si _dog-boy_ itu sudah dapat dipastikan cuma bercanda. Tapi kalau begitu… Di mana teman cewek yang ia maksudkan sebenarnya?

"Ngomong-ngomong," ujar Kiba setelah ia menghentikan tawanya, "kau cuma sendiri?"

"Nggak! Bareng dia kok! Tapi dia lagi di toilet sekarang" jawab Naruto sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke satu arah. Ia kemudian tampak menyipitkan matanya dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas mata. "Ah! Itu dia!"

Sambil menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan norak, kutegaskan sekali lagi, dengan _norak_, cowok ribut itu kemudian berteriak. "Hina-chan! Sini, sini!"

Aku nggak bisa menahan diriku untuk nggak menunduk. Kenapa? Ya karena teriakan si cowok kuning norak itu membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik ke arah kami sambil berbisik-bisik! _Kami-sama_, apakah nggak ada seorangpun yang pernah mengajarkannya kalau berteriak-teriak seperti itu hanya akan membuat orang menilainya sebagai cowok norak yang suka mencari perhatian?

_Tch_!

Tapi kayaknya dia nggak peduli deh! Atau bahkan dia nggak sadar kalau tatapan mata orang-orang itu sudah terarah padanya? Benar-benar cowok yang tebal muka! Terus ya…

Ng…

Eh…

Tunggu!

Apa katanya tadi?

'Hina-chan'?

Aku langsung mengangkat wajahku kembali dan kemudian mendapati seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang diurai. Pipinya tampak memerah dan tinggi badannya nggak lebih tinggi dariku. Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah kecil-kecil yang terlihat anggun. Sebuah senyum terlintas di wajahnya yang oval sempurna.

"_K-konbanwa_!" sapa gadis itu dengan suaranya yang terbilang merdu, meskipun sedikit tergagap. "H_-hisashiburi ne_, Kiba-kun!"

"Yo, Hina-chan!" balas Kiba sambil tersenyum pada sosok cewek bermata _pearl_ itu. Ia pun mengangkat sebelah tangannya sementara tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk memegang tali tas punggung yang hanya ia letakkan di sebelah bahunya.

Sementara mereka berdua bertukar sapa, kepalaku kini mulai mengolah informasi yang baru saja kuterima.

Hina-chan?

Hina-chan itu…

Hyuuga Hinata kan?

Dengan kata lain… Mantannya Kiba?

Tanpa sadar, mataku sudah mulai menyelidik ke sosok cewek yang mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna biru terang dan dilapisi bolero _long-sleeves_ setengah badan berwarna hitam. Bawahannya, ia mengenakan rok sepanjang lutut yang berimpel-rimpel berwarna hitam. Ia pun mengenakan sepasang sepatu _flat_ berwarna hitam. Penampilan yang sederhana tapi menunjukkan keanggunannya sebagai seorang cewek.

Dan yang lebih penting, dandanan yang ala kadarnya itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat… Manis!

Ya, ya! Dia memang benar-benar cewek manis seperti yang dikatakan Kiba!

"_A-ano_!" ujar si cewek manis itu yang langsung membuyarkan segala lamunanku. "I-Ino-chan kan?"

"Oh? Iya!" ujarku tersentak. "Yamanaka Ino!" sambungku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Hyuuga Hinata," jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis dan kemudian menyambut uluran tanganku. "K-Kiba-kun sudah menceritakan tentang Ino-chan padaku!"

"Hee?" ujarku sambil melirik Kiba sinis. Karena cowok yang kulirik itu hanya bisa menyeringai, aku pun kembali memandang Hinata dan kemudian tersenyum basa-basi pada cewek itu. "Kiba-kun sih _tidak pernah_ menceritakan apapun soalmu padaku!"

"Masa?" tanya Kiba dengan tampang yang entah berpura-pura terkejut atau benar-benar terkejut.

"Kalau pernah, sebutkan hari, tanggal, jam beserta tempat-nya!" jawabku dengan nada menantang. "Mungkin aku memang lupa!"

"Yah…" ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Mungkin aku memang belum pernah cerita. Tapi dipikir-pikir buat apa aku cerita soal Hinata padamu?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi sebagai tanda kalau aku nggak senang dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau menceritakan soal aku pada Hinata?"

"Karena Hinata temanku! Wajar dong kalau aku suka cerita-cerita padanya?"

Aku merengut. Ok. Jadi kedudukanku bahkan lebih rendah dari teman hingga ia nggak mau bercerita apa-apa padaku.

"Lagipula, aku nggak bilang macam-macam kok. Cuma sekedar informasi bahwa ada seorang cewek yang mendadak meminta bantuanku untuk bisa merebut hati kekasihnya lagi!" tambah Kiba lagi.

Memang sih, aku hanya kenalannya. Jadi dia… Eh? Apa dia bilang tadi?

"Hah? Apa? Ulangi sekali lagi? Aku nggak denger dengan jelas!"

Kiba menyeringai dengan sinis.

"Memangnya siapa yang meminta bantuanmu, hah? Dari awal kau yang menawarkan bantuan padaku! Bukan aku yang meminta bantuanmu! Catat itu!" ujarku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya dengan kasar.

Heran, kenapa aku jadi se-emosi ini sih? Padahal baru tadi aku merasa senang bersamanya. Tapi sekarang, _mood_-ku kembali memburuk! Dan… Uh! Apa nggak bisa aku melalui hari bersamanya tanpa bertengkar?

"Hihi."

Suara cekikikan kecil membuatku menolehkan kepala.

Hinata, si cewek manis itu, tampak tertawa geli mendengar adu debat singkat di antara aku dan Kiba. Nggak lucu tahu! Huh!

"Kalian akrab sekali ya?" ujarnya dengan sebelah tangan yang ia letakkan di depan mulutnya.

"Akrab? Sebentar! Akrab dari mananya?" semburku cepat.

Tapi Hinata nggak menjawab apa-apa lagi dan hanya memamerkan senyum manisnya pada kami berdua. Entah kenapa, mendadak aku merasa sedikit sesak saat melihat senyumannya. Apa senyuman itu yang sudah menjerat hati Kiba? Bagaimana ya perasaan Kiba saat melihat senyuman itu di depan matanya?

Tanpa memberiku kesempatan untuk lama-lama merenung, mendadak Hinata pun mengajak kami semua duduk di sebuah meja bundar yang berada di tengah. Sayang, padahal sedikitnya aku berharap kami akan menikmati makan malam di meja yang berada di dekat kaca besar dengan pemandangan yang menghadap ke danau. Tapi yang lebih penting daripada itu…. Sejak kapan si Naruto itu duduk di sana? Bahkan dengan tenangnya ia sudah menyebutkan sesuatu, yang kuduga pesanan, pada seorang _waiter_ berseragam hitam putih!

Kiba yang tampak nggak mau kalah, langsung mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkanku yang masih sedikit canggung dengan situasi ini. Bagaimanapun, aku ini kan cuma orang luar di antara mereka. Ah! Sudah kuduga! Seharusnya aku langsung minta diantar pulang saja tadi! Sekarang sih udah bener-bener terlambat!

Akhirnya, sebuah meja pun terisi penuh oleh kami berempat. Karena bentuk mejanya bundar, maka posisi duduk kami pun jadi mengelilingi meja tersebut. Begini urutannya. Hinata duduk di sebelah kanan Naruto dan di sebelah kiri Kiba. Nah, dari gambaran itu, tentunya sudah dapat ditebak posisi dudukku di mana kan?

Sekarang waktunya memilih menu makanan. Naruto sih sudah selesai dengan pesanannya dan kini ia tampak menunjuk-nunjuk buku menu yang sedang dipegang Hinata. Dari balik buku menuku, aku melihat tingkah polah kedua manusia yang jelas-jelas berbeda 180 derajat itu! _Yeah_, Naruto yang bawel dan Hinata yang kalem. Terlihat kontras bukan? Tapi aku rasa… Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara keduanya!

Dan ya! Aku cukup yakin dengan dugaanku. Jangan tanya aku tahu dari mana. Sebut saja ini sebagai firasat gadis cantik! Dan gadis cantik ini menduga bahwa Hyuuga Hinata- mantan pacar Kiba- dan Naruto –sahabat Kiba- tengah menjalin hubungan spesial yang biasa disebut 'pacaran'!

Aku menggerakkan bola mataku, melirik ke pemuda yang berada di sebelah kiriku. Ia tampak cuek dan malah setengah bersenandung. Dengan santainya, ia membolak-balik buku menunya sebelum ia menyatakan pesanannya pada si _waiter_. Setelah selesai membacakan pesanannya, tiba-tiba saja ia… Melihat ke arahku!

_Whoa_! Aku buru-buru memindahkan pandanganku ke arah buku menu yang kuangkat cukup tinggi hingga sejajar dengan mataku. Aku berusaha konsentrasi untuk segera menentukan pilihanku. Tapi kok… Rasanya sulit ya?

Akhirnya, aku menurunkan buku menuku.

"Kau mau pesen apa?" tanya Kiba yang membuatku melirik lagi ke arahnya. Kali ini secara terang-terangan.

"Aku pesen minum aja!" jawabku akhirnya.

Kulihat, Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya. Kuduga sih, dia heran mendengar pesananku. Tapi memang aku nggak terbiasa makan malam kok. Jadi aku mengutarakan pesananku pada sang _waiter_ tanpa menanggapi kebingungan Kiba. Setelah _waiter_ pergi untuk mengurus pesanan kami berempat, Kiba akhirnya kembali berkata padaku.

"Apa sih? Kau diet segala ya?"

"Kenapa memang?" tanyaku sambil melipat kedua tanganku dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Tubuhku sedikit membungkuk sehingga agak menempel pada meja. Kemudian aku mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyangga wajahku yang tengah mengarah ke Kiba.

"I-Ino-chan nggak keliatan gemuk kok. Kenapa harus diet?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku melirik ke asal suara. Lalu sambil mengangkat kepalaku dari tangan, aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku ini mudah gemuk. Jadi kalau makanku nggak kujaga, tubuhku bisa langsung melar."

"O-oh? Begitu ya?"

"Begitulah," jawabku masih dengan senyuman andalanku.

Setelah aku menjawab seperti itu, topik pun langsung beralih. Saat itulah, mendadak Kiba mengangkat tas hitam-nya ke atas pangkuannya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tampak seperti kantung hadiah berwarna dasar biru _aqua_ dengan motif balon-balon biru dan kuning.

"Nih, Hina-chan!" ujarnya sambil menyodorkan kantung hadiah itu pada Hinata yang langsung menerimanya. Meskipun demikian, gadis itu tampak bingung sehingga ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dengan heran. "Sesuai janjiku! Kalau kau berhasil di resital kemarin, aku akan memberimu hadiah. Ingat?"

"A-ah? K-Ku-kukira kau cuma bercanda, Kiba-kun! Dan ini.. Oh? A-alat _make-up_?" ujar Hinata sambil menarik _blush-on_ dari kantung hadiah itu. Setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan alat-alat _make-up_ yang lain sebelum memasukkannya kembali. Gadis itu pun akhirnya melihat ke arah Kiba, tersenyum, dan kemudian berkata, "_Hontou ni, arigatou gozaimasu_, Kiba-kun!"

"_Dou itashimashite_!" jawab Kiba sambil memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Kau suka?"

"Ya!" jawab Hinata lagi dengan pipi yang kemerah-merahan. "S-sebenarnya, sudah sejak lama aku ingin mencoba membeli alat _make-up_, ta-tapi selalu ragu-ragu. Dan aku nggak tau merek apa yang bagus. Ng-nggak kusangka kau membelikan ini sebagai hadiah untukku. Terima kasih sekali lagi, Kiba-kun!"

Kiba-pun hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai respon dari ucapan terima kasih Hinata.

Lho? Tunggu, tunggu! Kenapa auranya jadi seperti ini? Tadi aku bilang kalau Naruto dan Hinata itu terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih kan? Kenapa sekarang situasinya jadi berubah seolah-olah Kiba dan Hinata-lah yang sepasang kekasih?

"_Ne_, _Ne_, Hina-chan! Gimana kalau kau coba _make-up_ itu sekarang? Sambil menunggu makanan datang!" usul Naruto dengan riangnya.

"E-eh? T-tapi.. Aku.. Aku nggak terbiasa memakai _make-up_," jawab Hinata sambil menunduk dan memegang sisi kiri kanan kantung dengan masing-masing tangannya. "M-maksudku… Aku…"

"Tenang saja," ujar Kiba sambil menepuk bahuku, "ada _Master_-nya di sini!"

Dan… Apa maksudnya itu?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di depan terdapat wastafel dengan cermin yang memanjang ke samping. Di belakang terdapat banyak ruangan kecil dengan pintu dari kayu. Di pojokan terdapat _tissue_ gulung yang menempel pada tembok. Agak miring dari posisi _tissue_ gulung, terdapat pot dengan tanaman imitasi.

Toilet wanita.

.

.

Ha~h! Apa sih yang sedang kulakukan?

Lihat?

Di depanku kini tengah duduk seorang gadis dengan poni yang dijepit ke atas menggunakan jepit ungu milikku. Aku berdiri di depannya sambil menyapukan bedak ke wajah oval-nya. Dan karena wajahnya memang sudah putih, sapuan bedak yang tipis saja sudah cukup untuknya.

Setelah kulihat bahwa bedak yang kusapukan ke wajahnya sudah merata, aku pun mengambil _blush-on_. Untung warna yang kupilih semuanya nggak terlalu mencolok dan cocok dengan warna kulit gadis ini.

Selanjutnya aku akan memakaikannya _eye-liner_. Aku menyuruhnya untuk memejamkan mata dan ia pun langsung menurut. Saat itulah, aku nggak bisa lagi menahan diriku untuk nggak bertanya.

"Kau mantannya Kiba kan?"

Kurasa aku melihat pundaknya sedikit terangkat saat mendengar suaraku. Tapi selanjutnya, pundak itu kembali turun dan terlihat santai seperti sebelumnya.

"K-kiba-kun cerita padamu ya?"

"Hana-nee yang memberitahuku pertama kali! Selanjutnya aku dengar dari Naruto!"

"Kau juga kenal dengan Hana-nee?"

Aku menggangguk. Ah, bodohnya aku! Dia kan lagi memejamkan mata. Gimana caranya ia bisa melihatku? Akhirnya kubiarkan suaraku yang menjawabnya. "Ya. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Satu kali. "

"O-oh. Hana-nee baik kan?"

"Hemh," jawabku sambil meniup-niup bagian matanya agar _eye-liner_ cair itu cepat kering. "Sudah, kau boleh membuka matamu."

Ia pun membuka matanya dan mengerjab-ngerjabkannya sesaat. Aku pun mengambil lipstik dan mengangkat dagunya. Sekali lagi, aku bertanya.

"Kalau sekarang? Kau dan Naruto pacaran ya?"

Mendadak saja wajah gadis itu memerah. Bukan, itu bukan akibat _blush-on_ yang kupakaikan lho. Itu warna alami wajahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, karena aku sedang memakaikan lipstik ke bibirnya, Hinata-pun nggak langsung menjawab. Setelah lipstik selesai kupakaikan, baru ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan sebagai respon atas pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Aku nggak mengatakan apapun. Hanya ikut mengangguk tanda aku mengerti. Tapi biarpun aku bersikap seolah aku mengerti, pada kenyataannya, masih ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Hanya saja, aku memutuskan untuk menunda pertanyaan tersebut saat kusadari bahwa aku telah selesai mendadani Hinata.

"Selesai!" ujarku sambil mengambil jepitku dari poninya dan kemudian merapikan poninya tersebut dengan ujung jariku. Untuk beberapa saat, aku terdiam dan mengamati hasil kerjaku. Setelah merasa cukup puas, aku pun menyuruh Hinata untuk berbalik, menghadap ke arah cermin. Ia tampak terperangah sejenak. Saat aku membereskan alat _make-up_-nya, bisa kulihat ia menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

"Gimana menurutmu? Apa kau puas?"

"E-eh? I-ini… Luar biasa sekali, Ino-chan! A-aku.. Eh…"

"Kau terlihat semakin cantik," pujiku tulus. Hinata-pun kembali menampilkan rona merah alami di pipinya.

"Te-terima kasih!"

Mau nggak mau, aku pun tersenyum sembari menggumamkan, "Sama-sama."

Setelahnya, kami bersiap untuk keluar dari toilet wanita tersebut. Tapi, sebelum Hinata benar-benar keluar, aku berhasil menghentikannya dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah mengganjalku sejak tadi.

"Eh, Hinata," panggilku, "sebenarnya… Kenapa kau putus dengan Kiba?"

Hinata berbalik dan menatapku yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Eh?"

"Ah! Aku cuma pengen tahu aja! Nggak ada maksud apa-apa kok! Haha!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "S-Sebenarnya, waktu kami jadian, Kiba-kun nggak memiliki rasa apapun padaku kok! Dia hanya membantuku! D-dan, begitu dia pikir kami sudah nggak perlu berpura-pura lagi, kami pun putus secara baik-baik."

"Hah?" adalah reaksi spontanku saat aku mendengar jawaban yang meluncur dari mulutnya.

"K-Kiba-kun benar-benar nggak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padamu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada nggak percaya.

"Dia kan nggak menganggapku sebagai temannya. Makanya dia nggak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padaku!" jawabku sambil menyunggingkan senyuman sinis.

Hinata memandangku dalam diam sebelum mendadak ia balik melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuatku terkejut.

"Ino-chan… Suka sama Kiba-kun ya?"

_DEG!_

"H-hah? Mana mungkin! Orang seperti itu!" bantahku sekuat tenaga.

"Ng…"

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita kembali! Pesananmu nanti keburu dingin!"

Hinata pun nggak berkata apa-apa lagi dan kemudian mengikuti jalanku yang kini malah mendahuluinya. Dari jauh, Naruto sudah kembali berteriak-teriak untuk memberitahukan pada kami bahwa pesanannya sudah datang. Ck! Dia nggak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan? Seseorang, tolong ajarkan monyet kuning yang satu itu untuk bersikap lebih tenang sebelum kusumpalkan benda apapun ke mulutnya agar dia bisa diam!

Oh, ternyata permintaanku langsung dikabulkan. Mendadak saja si Naruto itu langsung terdiam dengan mulut yang menganga kayak ikan mas koki. Tapi… Kenapa Kiba juga jadi terdiam dengan tampang yang heran begitu sih?

"_A-ano_…"

Ah! Aku tahu alasannya sekarang!

Mereka pasti terkejut melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah kudandani! Apa boleh buat! Cewek satu ini memang jadi terlihat semakin cantik sih setelah didandani!

"Hi-Hina-chan cantik sekali!" ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Aku nggak mengerti apa tujuannya berdiri di saat aku malah memilih untuk duduk.

Selanjutnya, aku sudah nggak begitu memperhatikan percakapan kedua orang yang merupakan sepasang kekasih itu. Mataku sibuk mengamati Kiba dan pikiranku sibuk menganalisa ekspresinya.

"_Apa yang dia pikirkan ya? Apa dia menyesal sudah melepas Hinata? Tapi Hinata bilang, mereka jadian tanpa ada rasa apapun? Maksudnya apa ya?" _ Begitulah isi benakku yang sudah dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Tapi pikiran itu pun terhenti saat tiba-tiba Kiba menghadap ke arahku.

"Kau memang jago untuk urusan _make-up_ ya?"

Aku terdiam beberapa saat sebelum aku berkata dalam nada yang datar, "Biasa aja! Pada dasarnya, Hinata memang sudah cantik, jadi _make-up_ hanya membantu sedikit!"

Kiba mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Aku kini memilih untuk nggak memandangnya dan menatap meja yang sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan. Sekali lagi, pikiranku mulai berisik.

"_Apa seperti itu ekspresi orang yang nggak pernah punya perasaan apapun pada mantan pacarnya? Kenapa aku malah merasa kalau Kiba… Justru masih menyimpan perasaan pada Hinata?"_

Untuk beberapa saat, aku seolah sudah nggak sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingku. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Sesekali aku menyesap minuman pesananku. Tapi bagaimana rasa minuman itu, aku sama sekali nggak tahu. Saat itu, aku benar-benar seperti terisolasi dari dunia luar. Kesadaranku muncul hanya pada saat Kiba menunjukkan ekspresi tertentu. Ekspresi yang diperlihatkannya saat ia tengah berbincang dengan Hinata.

Sebuah senyum… Yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

Bagaimana menggambarkannya ya?

Seperti… Senyum lembut yang dipenuhi rasa sayang?

Sejujurnya, aku nggak suka melihatnya seperti itu. Sama sekali. Tapi… Apa hak-ku melarangnya? Dia… Siapaku? Hanya seorang 'guru' yang bersedia membantuku saat aku tengah bermasalah dengan mantan pacarku. Walaupun sebenarnya, masalah dengan mantan pacarku –si Sasuke itu- sama sekali sudah bukan masalah bagiku. Kecuali kalau kini aku juga mempertaruhkan gelar _Game Master_ milik Kiba.

Tetap saja...

Aku…

Aku nggak suka situasi ini!

Katakan aku cemburu! Aku memang cemburu! Walaupun Hinata sudah memiliki Naruto, tapi… Kalau Kiba masih punya perasaan sayang pada Hinata… Aku…

"Eh! Aku pulang duluan ya?" ujarku sambil berdiri dari kursiku dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Bisa kulihat ekspresi ketiganya yang tampak terkejut sehingga aku memutuskan untuk berkata, "Aku lupa, ada janji dengan Aniki-ku! Bisa-bisa dia marah kalau aku terlambat!"

"Apa nggak bisa tunggu sebentar lagi? Aku belum selesai makan nih!" ujar Kiba.

"Kau makan aja dengan tenang! Aku bisa naik taksi kok!" ujarku sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari tasku. "Titip uang minumannya ya?"

Aku pun meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas meja.

"Ok! Aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai jumpa lagi semua!"

"Hei, Ino!" panggil Kiba.

Tapi aku nggak mengacuhkan panggilannya. Aku memilih untuk berlari dan menunjukkan seolah aku memang terburu-buru.

Aku cuma ingin menjauh secepatnya dari tempat ini. Karena aku nggak tahan… Kalau harus melihat kedekatan di antara keduanya lebih lama lagi! Maaf-maaf saja!

Aku…

"Ino!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakangku. Nggak perlu menoleh pun, aku tahu siapa yang baru saja memanggilku.

Aku menghirup napas, menghembuskannya, sebelum aku berbalik dan menatap langsung ke arahnya sambil berkata "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kuantar!" tawarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang, tempat motornya diparkirkan, dengan menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Nggak usah deh! Kau kembali aja ke teman-temanmu sana! Kau kira aku anak kecil yang nggak bisa pulang sendiri ya?"

"Bukan gitu juga sih! Kupikir karena aku yang membawamu ke sini, maka aku juga yang bertanggungjawab untuk mengantarmu pulang!" ujarnya sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Makasih! Tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri!" jawabku mulai ketus. Aku nggak butuh pertanggungjawaban semacam itu! Lagipula, aku rasa aku memang harus sendiri dulu untuk merenungkan banyak hal.

"Ck! Sepertinya sikap keras kepalamu kembali muncul ya?"

"Lalu? Apa pedulimu?"

"Yah…" ujarnya tampak kebingungan. Memang kan? Kau nggak peduli padaku. Bagimu, aku cuma seorang asing yang membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk memenangkan pertaruhan dengan mantan pacarku. Cuma itu. Temanpun…

"Kau itu temanku! Tentu saja aku peduli padamu!" ujar Kiba sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan kemudian menangkap tanganku. Sambil menarikku, ia kemudian berkata, "Sudahlah! Aku nggak menerima bantahan lagi! Akan kuantar kau pulang sekarang!"

.

.

Curang.

Kiba memang benar-benar curang!

Kalau dia menunjukkan perhatian seperti ini… Aku kan… Jadi nggak bisa berhenti berharap! Padahal aku sendiri belum mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya padaku!

"Nih, pake!" ujarnya kemudian sambil menyerahkan jaketnya dan sebuah helm. Awalnya aku ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya. Tapi karena Kiba mulai terlihat nggak sabar saat aku mengabaikan benda-benda itu, akhirnya aku pun mengambil kedua benda tersebut dari tangannya.

Tanpa terasa, dia pun sudah mengantarku sampai di rumah dengan selamat. Dia nggak ngebut seperti waktu keberangkatan tadi. Tapi entah mengapa, aku merasa perjalanan pulang lebih cepat berlalu dibandingkan perjalanan pergi menuju restoran tadi.

"Ehm, _thanks_ udah mengantarku pulang!" ujarku sambil melepas jaket dan helm-nya.

Kiba menerima kedua barang itu dan langsung mengenakan jaketnya. Helm yang lain, ia gantungkan di tempat yang memang tertera di badan depan motornya. Kukira, ia akan segera pergi. Tapi nyatanya aku salah. Ia bahkan ikut melepas helm-nya dan kemudian menatapku selama beberapa saat. Tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku yang merasa sedikit risih dengan tatapannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau meminta pulang… Bukan karena ada janji dengan Deidara kan?"

"Kenapa kau bisa menebak seperti itu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Karena sikapmu mendadak aneh setelah tadi keluar dari toilet bersama Hinata!"

"Cuma perasaanmu!" bantahku cepat. "Sudah ya! Aku…"

"Apa Hinata mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

Aku yang baru saja akan berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, terpaksa menghentikan pergerakkanku saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Aku pun kini menatap langsung ke dalam matanya setelah sebelumnya aku memilih untuk menghindari tatapan tersebut.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?" ujar Kiba mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Nggak ada!" jawabku cepat pada awalnya. Tapi setelah itu, mendadak muncul niat dalam diriku untuk kembali membahas persoalan yang belum sempat kuselesaikan dengan Hinata. Mungkin jawabanku ini terkesan memancingnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku ingin mendapatkan penjelasan yang sebenar-benarnya dari mulut Kiba langsung. Dia bilang… Kami teman kan? Jadi aku juga berhak untuk tahu. Iya kan?

"Ng..." imbuhku akhirnya, "Paling kami cuma membicarakan soal kenapa kau putus dari Hinata! Dan Hinata bilang, status jadian itu hanya untuk menolongnya! Sebenarnya kalian nggak ada rasa satu sama lain! Hanya itu!"

Selesai mengulang apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi, aku pun langsung mengamati ekspresi Kiba. Dia terlihat heran sekilas. Tapi dengan cepat, ia mengubah ekspresi itu menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Oh? Kau penasaran soal hubunganku dengan Hinata ya?"

"Nggak juga," jawabku santai sambil mengibaskan rambutku ke belakang. Padahal sebenarnya, hatiku sudah berteriak-teriak meminta ia untuk segera menjawab. "Hanya saja, aku heran. Gimana bisa kau jadian kalau nggak ada rasa sama sekali pada Hinata?"

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang, di mata Hinata cuma ada Naruto," ujar Kiba sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Tapi Naruto sendiri terlihat acuh tak acuh waktu itu. Makanya, aku pura-pura jadian dengan Hinata untuk mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang sebenarnya! Begitu Naruto sudah menunjukkan kecemburuannya, aku pun memutuskan Hinata!"

"Oh," jawabku pelan. "Tapi… Ehm... Kau sendiri…"

"Eh, Ino…" potongnya dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Udah dulu ya! Aku harus pulang nih!" sambungnya tiba-tiba sambil memakai kembali helm-nya. "Sampai besok ya? _Jaa_!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba langsung memacu motornya dengan cepat, tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagiku untuk melancarkan protes.

"Sial! Apa dia sengaja langsung pergi karena ia tahu aku mau mengorek perasaan dia sebenarnya?" gerutuku tanpa beranjak dari tempatku berdiri saat itu.

"Haaaahh!" Aku menghela napas dengan kesal.

Bagaimanapun, masih banyak yang ingin kuketahui.

Ya.

Status jadian itu boleh aja pura-pura. Hinata boleh aja menyukai Naruto. Tapi… Bagaimana dengan perasaan Kiba sendiri? Apa arti status itu baginya? Lagipula, kalau mengingat kata-kata Naruto saat itu… Kiba seolah…

Aku berdecak pelan akibat pertanyaan yang nggak bisa kujawab itu. Maksudku, aku memang punya dugaan, tapi aku nggak bisa bilang apa dugaanku itu benar atau nggak.

Kiba menyukai Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan cewek itu. Dan dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya hanya untuk membuat Hinata bahagia bersama cowok yang sudah sejak lama disukai cewek itu!

Demikianlah dugaan terkuatku. Meskipun baru dugaan, tapi itu cukup membuat dadaku terasa sakit seolah ditusuk-tusuk oleh ribuan jarum.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, memandang langit malam yang kelam. Bintang sudah jarang terlihat di tempat seperti ini. Sebagai gantinya, cahaya dari lampu-lampu jalan-lah yang membuat jalanan ini menjadi cukup terang.

"Seandainya aku nggak menyetujui tawaran bantuan Kiba waktu itu… Bagaimana perasaanku sekarang ya?" gumamku lirih.

Aku akhirnya menggelengkan kepalaku perlahan. Setelahnya, aku pun berbalik dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa segudang pertanyaan yang belum terjawab.

Untuk sekarang, aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti semua jawaban yang kuinginkan akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

Bersamaan dengan berlalunya waktu…

*****TBC*****

**

* * *

**

Nah, episode ini… Ada slight NaruHina! Hahaha! Udah kejawab kah semua pertanyaan seputar hubungan KibaHinaNaru? Udah lah yah? Soalnya, _next chapter_ pasti kembali ke dunia mereka yang seharusnya, dunia _game_! XD

Ngomong-ngomong, di sini si Ino lagi nggak histeris-histeris amat. Malah cenderung _mellow-mellow_ gimana gitu. Sebenarnya, saya lebih suka bikin waktu dia histeris sih. Tapi ada waktunya dia _down_ juga kan? Jadi, inilah yang terjadi. Hahaha.

Okeylah, sekian aja omong-omong nggak pentingnya.

Sekarang giliran minna-san yang berbicara melalui review. ^^

Review-nya pleaaaaaaseeeee?

I'll be waiting!

Regards,

SUKie-Fox yang baru aja ganti nama jadi Sukie 'Suu' Foxie' :p


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Chapter 12! **

**Langsung aja ya, special thanks buat para reviewer yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic ini : Akira Tsukiyomi Sang Reviewer Terbalik, el Cierto, Ena-Chan' Fourthok'og, Kara Couleurs (mereka jadiannya masih lama sepertinya, mau dijodohin ama Dei-dei? Hahahaha! Kau kan dah punya Kisame?:P), Cendy Hoseki, Nicha Youichi, ZephyrAmfoter (thanks for the fave ^^), Kitsune Diaz isHizuka, vaneela, moe chan (hahahay! Masih ino yang tersiksa sepertinya XD), Thaa Neko, Ino FaNs (yeah! Dei muncul lagi tuh! Hohoho), harumi arishima, Riminami N A, kiba ino (iyaaa…maaf yaaa…DX)**

**Dan buat semua silent reader yang udah baca, saya juga ucapkan makasih banyak yaa. ^^v**

**Oh, sorry juga karena update fic ini jadi lebih lama dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya. Hehehe…**

**Okeylah, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, please enjoy the story!**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

* * *

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

"_Ne, Ne, Imouto-cha~n_!" ujar _Aniki_-ku dengan tampang yang setengah menyeringai.

Dengan melihat ekspresinya, ditambah keberadaannya di ruang tamu –menempel pada jendela– aku langsung tahu kalau _Nii-chan_ sempat melihat bahwa aku diantarkan pulang oleh Kiba. Sial, padahal aku sengaja nggak bilang kalau aku ada janji pergi dengan Kiba malam ini.

"Sepertinya hubungan kalian berjalan lancar ya, un?" tanya _Nii-chan_ sambil mengikutiku berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Kulihat televisi menyala dan huruf '_PAUSE'_ tertera di layarnya. Heh, dia sedang bermain tapi sempat-sempatnya dia meninggalkan permainannya hanya untuk mengintaiku.

Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di sofa. Tas yang kubawa kulemparkan begitu saja di lantai. Dengan karet yang sudah kupersiapkan, kuangkat tinggi rambutku yang sebelumnya tergerai. Setelah itu, kuangkat kakiku ke atas sofa dan membiarkan _Nii-chan_ memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya.

Ia pun akhirnya mengambil tempat di sebelahku.

"Ada apa, un?"

Kuambil stick _Play Station_ yang terletak menganggur di atas meja. Setelahnya, kusandarkan kepalaku pada bahu _Aniki_-ku itu.

"Sama sekali nggak lancar, tau!" ujarku sinis sambil memijit-mijit tombol yang ada di _stick_ tersebut.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku baru ketemu ama mantannya Kiba," jawabku jujur. Sementara itu, tatapanku masih mengarah ke layar. Kurasa kemampuanku dalam bermain _Play Station_ sudah berkembang pesat. Eh? Apa itu sesuatu yang nggak perlu dibanggakan?

"Lalu kenapa, un?"

"Kayaknya sih dia masih suka ama mantannya itu."

_Aniki_ terdiam sesaat sebelum mendadak dia berteriak. "AAAA! Un!"

Aku langsung menarik kepalaku dari bahunya. "A-ada apa?"

"Kau membuat karakterku sekarat, un!" serunya sambil merebut kembali _stick_ yang sedari tadi kupegang.

Kukerjabkan mataku beberapa saat sebelum kupasang wajah cemberutku. Aku pun langsung berdiri dan kusambar tasku. Dengan bersenjatakan tas tersebut, aku pun langsung menghantam kepala _Nii-chan_.

"_BAKA ANIKI_!"

_BUAK!_

"Ugh?"

Ah, kekerasan dalam rumah tangga? Jangan khawatir, hal ini sudah biasa terjadi kok. Lagian _Aniki_ punya daya tahan yang kuat. Dia nggak akan sampe gegar otak hanya karena aku memukul kepalanya seperti tadi.

"Padahal aku lagi cerita serius!" ujarku sebal.

"Hahaha! Jangan marah-marah dong, un?"

"Namaku 'Ino'! Bukan 'un'!" ejekku pada kebiasaannya. "Huh!"

"Hei, jangan mengejek kebiasaanku, un!" protesnya kemudian.

"Biar! Wee!" Aku pun menarik kelopak bawah mataku sebelum kujulurkan lidahku. Setengah menghentakkan kaki, aku pun beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kubiarkan pintu menimbulkan bunyi berdebum saat aku menutupnya. Biar saja, biar _Nii-chan_ tahu kalau aku nggak suka dia malah mengalihkan topik saat aku sedang bicara serius!

Aku akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas kasur.

Untuk sesaat, pikiranku melayang-layang ke acara makan malam tadi. Lebih tepatnya, ke sosok cewek berambut indigo dan bermata _pearl_. Cewek yang manis memang, si Hinata itu. Hmm… Jadi seperti itu tipenya Kiba? Kalau yang seperti itu, jelas-jelas aku nggak termasuk kriterianya dong?

_Cklek._

Aku melirik sedikit. _Aniki_ terlihat menjulurkan kepalanya ragu-ragu.

"Ino-chan?"

Aku mendiamkannya. Tapi aku juga nggak melarangnya masuk ke dalam kamarku. Dia pun akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah kasurku dan duduk tepat di sebelahku yang sedang terbaring.

"Maaf, un…" ujarnya sambil menepuk kepalaku. "Aku kelepasan tadi, hehehe!"

"_Nii-chan_ menyebalkan!" ujarku sambil membenamkan kepalaku ke dalam bantal.

Kudengar _Nii-chan_-ku itu tertawa terkekeh sebelum ia berkata lagi.

"Jadi, jadi? Cerita lagi dong, un?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa lagi," ujarku sambil menarik mukaku dalam bantal. Kehabisan napas. Aku pun mengubah posisi berbaringku menjadi duduk dengan kaki terlipat.

"Aku cuma merasa kalau hubunganku dengan Kiba nggak banyak kemajuan…"

"Huh?"

"Nggak ada kemajuan," ulangku, "kami nggak lebih dari _partner_ yang ingin menjatuhkan Sasuke…"

Kulihat alis _Aniki_ berkerut. Ia kemudian berkata.

"Karena kau kurang agresif, un?"

"Apa?"

"Waktu sama si Uchiha sial itu, kau jauh lebih agresif kan? Kau mengejarnya ke mana-mana sampai akhirnya ia bersedia jadian denganmu?"

Aku terdiam sesaat.

Memang benar sih, kalau dipikir-pikir, saat berada di dekat Kiba, aku jauh lebih grogi dibandingkan saat aku berada di sebelah Sasuke. Aku juga sama sekali nggak menunjukkan usaha dan bersikap lebih pasif walaupun aku sudah menyadari kalau aku menyukai Kiba.

Kenapa ya?

"_Nii-chan_… kok aku ngerasa nggak bisa mengejar Kiba seperti aku mengejar Sasuke ya?" tanyaku tanpa melihat ke arah _Nii-chan_.

"Mana kutahu, un?" jawabnya cepat. "Yang jelas, aku sama sekali nggak melihat usahamu untuk mendapatkannya. Kalau kayak gitu, jelas aja hubungan kalian jadi nggak ada kemajuan kan?"

"Uh… tapi kalau aku tiba-tiba mengejarnya secara agresif… pasti jadi aneh kan?"

_Nii-chan_ hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa nggak kau coba aja, un?"

Aku terdiam.

"Seperti waktu kau berniat menggoda si Uchiha sial itu dengan pakaian super duper minim-mu, un!" usul _Aniki_ sambil menyeringai. Aku mendelik galak sebelum kupukul mukanya dengan bantal.

"Jangan mengingatkanku lagi!"

_Nii-chan_ langsung beranjak keluar kamarku sambil tertawa-tawa. Bagaimana nggak, aku yakin ia pasti teringat kejadian memalukan yang mengiringi cerita pakaian super duper minim itu! Yeah, aku memang pernah memakainya dengan niat untuk menggoda Sasuke. Dan tebak apa yang terjadi? Belum sempat kuperlihatkan pada Sasuke, mendadak hujan turun dan aku nggak bawa payung! Terpaksa aku berlari ke arah halte terdekat dengan menerobos hujan. Di halte itu, aku digoda hidung belang dan terakhir, sesampainya di rumah bersinku nggak berhenti-berhenti. Seketika itu juga, aku langsung terserang flu dan demam tinggi! Selama beberapa hari setelah itu, aku pun terpaksa memakai pakaian berlapis super tebal yang jelas-jelas berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari pakaian minim-ku.

_Nii-chan_ sendiri, bukannya mengkhawatirkan kondisiku, ia malah tertawa puas sambil mengejekku dengan mengatakan betapa sialnya Sasuke karena ia nggak bisa melihat penampilanku yang _sexy_! Yah, _Nii-chan_ memang sangat membenci Sasuke dan dia akan sangat senang kalau usahaku mendekati Sasuke berbuah kegagalan.

Sekarang ia malah menyuruhku untuk mengenakan pakaian pembawa sial itu lagi? Cih! Jangan harap aku akan mengenakannya lagi! Memang dia pikir aku ini keledai yang suka jatuh di lubang yang sama? Halo! Otakku nggak sekecil itu sampai nggak bisa belajar dari pengalaman.

Tapi ada satu hal yang kutangkap dari pembicaraanku dengan _Nii-chan_ tadi. Dan kurasa, hal tersebut memang benar adanya.

Aku kurang usaha saat menghadapi Kiba.

Aku jadi seperti orang yang berbeda saat bersamanya.

Kenapa?

Apa karena aku terlalu malu mengakui kalau aku sudah jatuh hati padanya? Soalnya sejak awal aku menunjukkan kesan kalau aku membencinya sih?

Haaa~h!

Apa yang harus kulakukan ya?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan harinya, Deidara-niichan langsung terdiam saat melihatku keluar dari kamar. Aku mengabaikan tatapan terkejutnya dan langsung melenggang begitu saja menuju keluar rumah.

Ya, ya! Aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan. OK, aku memang memakai rok mini sekitar beberapa senti di atas lutut yang ku-padupadan-kan dengan kaos kaki panjang berwarna putih selutut. Dan di balik _bolero_ berkancing yang menempel di tubuhku, aku hanya mengenakan _tank top_ yang memperlihatkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhku. Tapi jangan salah, aku memakainya bukan karena aku ingin menggoda Kiba! Aku cuma merasa cuaca hari ini sangat panas. Makanya…

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku merasa wajahku memanas saat mendengar tawa _Nii-chan_ yang meledak. Belum lagi kudengar ia berkata.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Abaikan, abaikan! Memang kenapa kalau aku berpenampilan seperti ini? Nggak ada salahnya kan?

Ya, nggak salah.

"_URUSAI_! _BAKA_ _ANIKI_!" Dan setelah berteriak seperti itu, aku pun langsung bergegas menuju ke _game_ _center_ tempatku biasa bermain dengan menenteng sebuah tas kecil yang selanjutnya kusandangkan di bahu kiriku.

Sendiri? Tentu saja! Aku nggak perlu diantar jemput Kiba kalau hanya mau ke tempat yang sudah cukup kukenal dengan baik itu. Nggak! Aku nggak semanja itu!

.

.

.

Maaf. Akan kuakui yang sebenarnya. Kiba meneleponku kemarin dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke _game_ _center_ itu sendirian. Dia ada kuliah dan dia berjanji akan menyusul setelah beres kuliah. Saat aku hendak protes, dia malah menggodaku dengan mengatakan bahwa aku nggak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpanya. Tentu saja insting nggak mau kalahku langsung berkedut. Setengah berteriak, aku langsung mengatakan bahwa aku bisa pergi sendiri walaupun nggak bareng dengannya.

Dan… yah… beginilah keadaanku sekarang.

Seharusnya kugoda balik saja dia dengan mengatakan bahwa aku memang nggak bisa apa-apa tanpanya. Kira-kira gimana reaksinya yah?

Ah, menyesal sekarang pun sudah terlambat.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Di _game_ _center_, kurasakan beberapa pandangan mata mengarah padaku. Bukan cuma sekarang, dalam perjalanan ke sini pun, sudah berapa kali aku merasakan pandangan semacam itu. Ada yang aneh? Belum pernah melihat seorang cewek yang cantik dan _sexy_, eh? Kasihan sekali.

"Aa… Ino-chan?"

Aku menoleh. Di hadapanku kini berdiri seorang cewek dengan rambut dicepol dua. Dulu Kiba pernah memperkenalkannya juga padaku. Namanya..emm…

"T-Tenten ya?" tanyaku sambil memamerkan sebuah senyuman yang kira-kira berarti 'kalau-salah-maaf-ya-?'. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum menghampiriku.

"Aku pikir aku salah orang? Kau keliatan sedikit berbeda hari ini? Habis dari mana?"

"Err…" Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan salah tingkah. Ternyata memang berpakaian seperti ini terlalu mengundang perhatian ya? "Nggak. Aku… yah… maksudku… aku tadi baru beberes lemari dan nggak sengaja aku nemuin baju lama. Pas kucoba masih muat… jadi yah… hahahaha…"

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ehm… aneh ya?" tanyaku sambil merapatkan jaketku dan sedikit menarik rok mini-ku ke bawah.

"Nggak sih," jawab Tenten sambil tersenyum menenangkan. "Kau terlihat _sexy_!" ujarnya sambil menyeringai nakal. Lalu mendadak, ia mendekat ke arahku dan kemudian berbisik, "Mau menarik perhatian Kiba, eh?"

Sekejab, aku merasa wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

"B-bagaimana kau… bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Duh, kenapa aku jadi ketularan gaya bicara mantannya Kiba itu sih?

Tenten terkekeh. "Kau lucu sekali? Padahal aku cuma asal tebak lho?"

Aku membelalakkan mataku. SIAL! Dia menjebakku! Kenapa aku bisa sampai dengan bodohnya mengakui kalau aku suka pada Kiba sih? Ino, ke mana akal sehat dan pikiran jernihmu?

"Uh…"

"Hahaha! Wajahmu benar-benar semerah kepiting rebus sekarang!" ejek Tenten sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Ia kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya sementara telunjuknya ia dekatkan ke arah bibirnya sendiri. "Tenang, aku akan merahasiakannya kok!"

"Ng…"

"Sebagai gantinya…." Firasat buruk nih. "Kau harus menceritakan semua ya?"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aku nggak tahu kenapa, tapi begitu aku sadar, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada cewek ini. Cewek yang baru kukenal! Duh, apa aku begitu frustrasinya sampai-sampai aku menceritakan semua kisah cintaku pada orang yang masih terbilang asing bagiku?

"Oh, begitu.." ujar Tenten sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di salah satu _game_ dance yang hanya memerlukan gerakan tangan. "Susah juga ya ternyata. Begitu kau sudah menyadari kalau kau suka Kiba, pertaruhan sudah terlanjur dibuat dan mau nggak mau, kau harus menang. Ditambah muncul keberadaan mantan yang mungkin jadi saingan terberat…" ujarnya merangkum semua ceritaku. "Tapi kurasa calon adik iparku itu cuma menganggap Kiba-kun sebagai sahabat kok…"

"Huh?"

"Hinata-chan itu calon adik iparku di masa mendatang…" jawab Tenten sambil menyeringai. "Aku kan pacar _Aniki_-nya Hinata-chan…"

Aku terbelalak. Rasanya seperti mendapat hantaman petir di siang bolong. Aku malah menceritakan rahasiaku pada calon kakak ipar sainganku. Gimana nih?

"Kenapa? Jadi menyesal yah karena udah cerita macam-macam pada calon kakak ipar dari cewek yang kau anggap saingan?" Tenten berkata sambil terkekeh kecil. Dia hebat juga, bisa menebak pikiranku padahal dia hanya melirikku sekilas. "Tenang, seperti janjiku, aku nggak bakal bilang pada siapa-siapa kok!"

Dan setelah itu, ia menyelesaikan _game_-nya dan menghadap ke arahku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Aku kan selalu memegang janjiku!"

Aku hanya bisa memberikannya seulas senyum tipis. Ya, lagipula sudah terlanjur. Nggak ada jalan lain selain mempercayainya. Lagipula ia keliatan seperti cewek yang nggak suka berbohong sih.

"Lalu, sekarang sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu ama Kiba?"

"Aku…"

_BRRAAAKKKK!_

Belum sempat aku menjawab, mendadak terdengar suara keras dari deretan _game_ yang ada di seberang kami. Setelah suara keras itu, tentu saja semua orang menghentikan aktivitasnya sehingga suasana di _game_ _center_ jadi terdengar sedikit lebih hening. Suara seseorang yang akhirnya menyusul suara keras –yang seperti suara dentuman tadi– akhirnya terdengar.

"HEH! Padahal _game_-_game_ di sini jelek! Masih berani buka juga?"

"Pemiliknya nggak tahu malu nih!"

Sekejab, semua orang pun berkumpul mendekat, untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi. Aku dan Tenten pun nggak mau kalah.

"Apa liat-liat?" seru salah seorang yang berambut perak kebiruan. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku bisa melihat dia menghantamkan pemukul _base ball_ yang terbuat dari logam ke arah salah satu _game_. "Mau kepalamu kuhancurkan seperti _game_ ini hah?" ujar cowok itu lagi sambil menyeringai kejam sebelum lagi-lagi ia menghantam mesin _game_ yang ada di dekatnya.

SE-BEN-TAR!

Yang baru saja dia hancurkan itu _game_ yang biasa kumainkan! _Game_ yang menjadi penentuan akhir antara aku dan Sasuke! _Game_ yang kuperlukan untuk latihan!

"Wah, wah, apa yang kalian lakukan, bocah-bocah?" Suara berwibawa Sarutobi-jiisan spontan saja membuat kami menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jadi kau pemiliknya?" ujar si cowok berambut perak itu sambil memanggul pemukul _base ball_-nya. Sarutobi-jiisan hanya mengelus janggutnya yang nggak terlalu panjang sambil mengangguk pelan. "Heh, _Oyaji_! Kenapa kau masih berani buka _game_ _center_ sementara _game_-_game_ di sini sudah ketinggalan zaman begini?"

Sarutobi-jiisan hanya menghela napas sebelum ia berkata, "Nyatanya masih ada yang mau datang dan bermain di tempat yang ketinggalan zaman ini, Nak. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa sembarangan menutupnya sementara masih ada mereka yang menikmatinya…"

"Sombong sekali! Juugo! Tahan dia!"

Seketika itu juga, seseorang bertubuh besar dengan rambut yang mencuat ke atas langsung menahan Sarutobi-jiisan. Beliau sendiri nggak menunjukkan perlawanan berarti meskipun raut wajahnya memperlihatkan bahwa beliau nggak suka diperlakukan demikian.

"Biar dia melihat, apa yang akan terjadi dengan _game_-_game_ kesayangannya yang sudah ketinggalan zaman ini!"

_BRAAAAKKK!_

"Hah! Karena sudah ketinggalan zaman, mesinnya pun jadi mudah rusak kan?"

_BRRAAAKKK!_

Berkali-kali, cowok itu menghantam _game_ yang ada di dekatnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Suara teriakan mulai bergema di _game_ _center_ itu. Sarutobi-jiisan mulai berusaha memberontak dari genggaman si cowok bertubuh besar. Tapi apa boleh buat, tubuh tua itu tentunya nggak sebanding dengan tubuh muda cowok yang menahannya tersebut.

Kericuhan pun mulai terjadi. Beberapa cewek yang ada di sana langsung berhamburan keluar sementara beberapa _game_r cowok langsung berusaha menahan pergerakkan si cowok berambut perak itu. Mungkin belum kusebutkan, tapi cowok berambut perak itu memang tidak hanya berdua dengan si cowok bertubuh besar. Ia juga membawa beberapa orang lain bersamanya. Bahkan ada satu cewek berambut merah di antara gerombolan perusuh itu. Dan kawanan si cowok berambut perak itu lah yang langsung menghentikan pergerakkan cowok-cowok yang berusaha menahannya. Kini si cowok berambut perak bisa dengan leluasa menghancurkan _game_-_game_ yang ada di tempat ini!

Aku nggak tahan lagi! Aku juga nggak bisa cuma diam dan melihat saja!

"HENTIKAN!" teriakku sambil berlari dan kemudian menahan tangan si cowok berambut perak saat ia hendak menghancurkan _game_ lainnya. "Jangan seenaknya menghancurkan _game_-_game_ di sini!"

"Mengganggu!" bentak cowok itu sambil mengayunkan tangannya, membuatku sedikit terdorong. Untung refleksku nggak terlalu jelek hingga aku nggak sampai terjatuh. "Sebaiknya kau nggak mencoba peruntunganmu, Nona! Karena aku nggak akan segan-segan pada…"

Mendadak, ucapannya terhenti dan ia langsung memberikan pandangan mengamati padaku.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku takut pada ancamanmu, hah?" bentakku nggak kalah kasar. Jangan main-main dengan Yamanaka Ino ya! Kalau dia pikir aku akan menangis hanya karena digertak, dia salah!

Tapi…

Sial, cowok itu malah menyeringai dan kemudian mengangkat kepalanya dengan angkuh.

"Ino! Belakangmu!" teriak Tenten.

Aku mengernyitkan alis sebelum menengok ke belakang. Tapi terlambat, saat aku menengok, seseorang sudah menahan kedua tanganku dengan cara memuntirnya ke belakang punggungku.

"AAAKH!" teriakku saat rasa sakit itu melanda pada awalnya. "L-lepaskan aku!"

"Nah, nah! Bukankah ini Yamanaka Ino?" ujar cowok berambut perak itu sambil menyerahkan pemukul _base ball_-nya pada rekannya. Ia sendiri mendekat ke arahku dan langsung mengangkat daguku.

Tapi sebentar, dari mana dia tahu namaku? Masa dia bisa membaca pikiranku saat aku menyebutkan namaku tadi? Nggak mungkin kan?

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Siapa yang nggak tahu tentangmu, Nona? Bukankah kau mantan Sasuke?"

"Suigetsu!" teriak cewek kawanan mereka. Teriakan itu langsung membuat si cowok berambut perak mendelik kesal padanya. Ia pun melepaskan pegangannya pada daguku.

"Apa lagi, Karin?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan bawa-bawa nama Sasuke-kun!"

"Memang kenapa? Aku cuma mengatakan fakta kok! Dia memang mantannya Sasuke kan?"

Tunggu, tunggu! Orang ini mengenal Sasuke, eh? Jangan-jangan…

"Yang nggak kusangka, ternyata ceweknya se-_sexy_ ini! Sayang sekali Sasuke melepasnya begitu saja!" ujar cowok itu sambil menyeringai mesum ke arahku.

"Lepaskan aku!" ujarku sambil menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku. Aku ingin memberikannya satu tamparan tepat di wajahnya! Memangnya siapa yang sudi diperhatikan dengan tatapan melecehkan seperti itu!

.

.

AAAHH! Iya, iya! Salahku yang memakai pakaian mini seperti ini! Lain kali akan kuingat untuk menyimpan baju ini di dalam sudut terdalam lemari bajuku!

Pokoknya sekarang, aku harus bisa melepaskan diri dulu sebelum…

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" teriakku lagi saat cowok yang kuketahui bernama Suigetsu itu–bukankah cewek tadi memanggilnya seperti itu? –mulai menyentuh pahaku!

"Kukira kau berpakaian seperti ini karena ingin ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya?"

Kurasakan wajahku memanas saat itu. Lalu, dengan cepat dan suara yang melengking, pertanda aku benar-benar marah, aku langsung menjawab, "Kalaupun aku memang mengharapkannya, yang jelas aku nggak pernah berharap bahwa orang itu adalah kau!"

Suigetsu itu malah menyeringai. Dan dengan seenaknya dia… merusak _bolero_-ku dengan menariknya secara paksa! Akibat perbuatannya, kancing-kancing _bolero_ yang sedang kupakai itu pun langsung berhamburan di lantai.

"HEEIII!" protesku sambil memberikan satu tatapan membunuh ke arahnya.

Sialnya, ia ternyata nggak terpengaruh oleh tatapanku. Sama sekali! Ia malah menyeringai dan memberikan pandangan mesum ke arah dadaku. "Benar-benar! Sayang sekali Sasuke melepaskan cewek sepertimu begitu saja. Apa dia sudah pernah menyentuhmu, Yamanaka-san?" ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya dan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Bukan urusanmu! Dasar mesum!" teriakku sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari cengkeraman orang di belakangku. "LEPAS! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakku lagi dengan ributnya.

"Hah! Berisik sekali sih? Bekap saja deh mulutnya!" perintah Suigetsu pada orang yang sedang menahan tanganku. Dia sendiri terlihat mengerutkan alisnya dan menutup sebelah telinganya dengan jari telunjuk.

Saat orang yang ada di belakangku itu berusaha membekapku, dengan cepat aku menggigit tangannya itu. Ia pun mengerang dan demikian pegangannya pada tanganku terlepas. Aku nggak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan langsung menyikutnya hingga ia mengerang semakin hebat, bahkan sampai berlutut sambil memegangi perutnya yang terkena sikuku. Aku sudah siap berlari menyingkir dari situ kalau saja si Suigetsu itu tidak menghentikan langkahku. Di saat seperti ini, aku sedikit menyesal mempunyai rambut panjang yang dapat dengan mudah… ditarik.

"ADUH!"

Ya, si Suigetsu itu menghentikan langkahku dengan cara menarik rambut panjangku tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Aku pun terpaksa menghentikan lariku dan menempatkan kedua tanganku di kepala, berusaha meraih tangan yang menarik rambutku itu.

"Sebaiknya kau jadi cewek baik saja, Yamanaka-san…" bisik Suigetsu tepat di telingaku.

"Siapa yang…"

Belum sempat aku melayangkan ancaman pada Suigetsu, mendadak sebuah suara serak, yang cukup kukenal, menginterupsi.

"Ada apa ini?" ujar suara itu.

"Naruto!" teriak Tenten yang saat itu tengah berhadapan dengan si cewek berambut merah yang dipanggil Karin. Aku nggak tahu apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan, yang jelas keduanya tampak kacau dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Lupakan soal mereka sejenak. Yang jelas, teriakan Tenten sudah membuktikan kalau tebakanku memang tepat. Suara tadi adalah suara Naruto.

"Kiba juga!" tambah Tenten kemudian.

Ya, ya! Kiba juga…

APA? Ada Kiba juga? Dia sudah datang?

Aku memutarkan kepalaku ke belakang. Kurasa beberapa aktivitas perkelahian itu terhenti sejenak saat kedua orang itu datang. Kedatangan mereka seperti pahlawan dalam film-film, eh? Ya, aku juga merasa seperti itu kok. Nggak pernah aku merasa sesenang ini saat melihat mereka berdua! Yah, walaupun sebenarnya, hampir tiap kali aku melihat Kiba, aku merasa senang sih...

.

.

Duh, mikir apa aku di saat seperti ini?

Lupakan! Aku harus...

"Sarutobi-jiisan!" teriak Naruto yang langsung berlari ke arah dimana kakek pemilik _game_ _center_ ini ditahan. Dengan beringasnya, Naruto pun langsung menghajar orang yang berusaha menghalangi langkahnya.

Lalu Kiba? Ia masih berdiam di tempatnya dan… eh… err… memandangiku? Marah? Eh? Ekspresinya marah?

Setelah itu, aku nggak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, aku nggak sempat melihatnya. Tahu-tahu, rambutku nggak lagi terasa sakit dan Suigetsu yang tadi berada di belakangku sudah terpental dan menabrak suatu _game_ hingga _game_ itu sedikit bergeser dari tempatnya. Begitu aku benar-benar dapat memfokuskan pandanganku, kulihat Kiba sudah berdiri di sampingku dengan tangan yang terkepal.

"K-Kiba-kun…"

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

"Uh.. yah…" jawabku sambil memegangi jaketku, berusaha menutupi tubuhku yang sedikit terekspos karena pemilihan pakaianku. Ya, entah kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri sudah berpakaian seperti ini!

"Ck! Cepat kau telepon polisi!" ujar Kiba sambil melepas jaket –yang untungnya ia bawa– dan menimpukkannya begitu saja di atas kepalaku. Kini aku bisa melihat sosoknya dalam balutan kaos yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat berisi.

Aku termenung sesaat sebelum ia mendelik galak ke arahku yang malah terdiam di tempat. Aku pun akhirnya mengenakan jaket itu sambil berkata, "B-baik!"

Segera saja aku beranjak untuk mengambil tasku yang terjatuh saat aku menerjang Suigetsu tadi. Tapi, belum sempat aku melakukan apapun, sirine polisi sudah terlebih dahulu berdengung. Mungkin salah satu dari mereka yang berlarian keluar tadi lah yang berinisiatif memanggil polisi. Siapapun yang memanggil mereka, aku nggak peduli. Yang penting, aku ingin agar kericuhan ini segera berakhir!

Dengan demikian, aku bisa segera melayangkan protes pada orang yang kuduga telah mengirim mereka untuk mengacau di sini!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sayang sekali, niatku untuk datang ke tempat orang itu dan memberikannya satu-dua tamparan sebagai bentuk protes dan amarahku, harus batal. Pemeriksaan di kepolisian memakan cukup banyak waktu hingga sore pun terlanjur menjelang. Padahal Sarutobi-jiisan sudah menjelaskan bahwa yang bersalah hanya para perusuh itu saja. Tapi pihak polisi tetap menahan kami untuk dimintai keterangan!

Aaargh! Menyebalkan!

Bukan apa-apa, kalau aku ke tempat orang sial itu sekarang, tentu akan menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi. Dan kalau aku sampai harus pulang terlalu malam, dalam balutan baju seperti ini…

Aku nggak bisa membayangkan bagaimana keselamatanku sendiri nantinya!

Akhirnya kami pun diizinkan pulang. Sesaat setelah keluar dari kantor polisi itu, aku langsung saja mendumel tanpa henti. Tenten yang sedari tadi berada di sampingku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Tentunya di saat seperti ini dia nggak ingin mendengar ada orang yang bawel di sebelahnya kan? Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku memang sedikit sulit mencari cara lain untuk melampiaskan amarahku selain mendumel panjang lebar.

"Ino." Satu panggilan dan dumelan-ku pun berhenti sejenak.

"Apa?" jawabku ketus.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar cowok itu –Kiba. "Ayo!"

"Eh?"

Tanpa kuduga, Kiba langsung menarik tanganku dan melesat menjauh. Saat aku menengok ke belakang, Tenten dan Naruto melihat kami berdua dengan kebingungan. Tapi hanya sekejab, sampai mendadak mereka menyeringai –Naruto mengangkat jempol tangan kanannya dan Tenten melambai dengan bersemangat.

_DEG!_

B-Benar juga! Aku akan berduaan dengan Kiba sepanjang perjalanan! Ah, senangnya, senangnya, senangnya, sen… nggak senang!

Lihat saja, dia hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang ditekuk seperti itu. Apa sih? Kenapa dia terlihat marah begitu?

"Hei?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau?"

"Apanya?"

Aku jadi kesal sendiri saat ia bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku malah balik bertanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu sih?"

Kiba terdiam sesaat sebelum ia melepas tanganku. Tatapannya masih saja mengarah lurus ke depan, nggak melihatku sama sekali.

"Aku hanya sedang kesal," jawabnya sinis sambil kembali melangkah.

Aku mengerutkan alisku dan kemudian mengejarnya hingga kami kini berjalan berdampingan. "Karena aku?"

Akhirnya Kiba pun menengok ke arahku. "Kenapa harus karena kau?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku kan nanya!"

"Bukan," jawabnya yang langsung saja membuatku menghela napas lega. "Aku kesal pada mantanmu itu!"

"Huh?"

"Kau nggak tahu? Suigetsu dan kawan-kawannya itu termasuk kelompok Sasuke kan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku sama sekali nggak tahu…"

Kiba melayangkan satu pandangan sinis yang seolah-olah berarti 'kau-sama-sekali-nggak-tahu-apa-apa-soal-mantanmu-ya-?'. Karena nggak terima direndahkan seperti itu, aku pun langsung membuka mulutku lagi dengan cepat.

"Tapi aku sudah menduga kalau mereka itu orang suruhan Sasuke! Aku bahkan tadinya mau protes ke orang itu! Tapi nggak jadi!"

"Nggak jadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Nggak sekarang," jawabku sambil mengeratkan jaket yang dipinjamkan Kiba.

"Kenapa?"

Aku sudah hendak menjawab, tapi akhirnya aku batalkan. Aku hanya menggeleng saja dan Kiba pun mengangkat bahunya dengan pasrah.

"Baguslah kalau nggak jadi," ucapnya kemudian dengan suara yang terbilang pelan.

Untung pendengaranku masih baik, jadi aku bisa mendengar suara samar-samarnya itu. Tapi, walaupun aku mendengarnya, aku nggak ngerti apa maksudnya. Karena itu, sekarang giliranku yang bertanya.

"Kenapa jadi 'bagus kalau nggak jadi'?"

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahunya lagi dengan malas. Sekali itu, aku benar-benar nggak melihat senyuman ataupun cengirannya sama sekali. Terus terang, aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Padahal ini hanya permasalahanku dan Sasuke, kenapa jadi membesar seperti ini hingga melibatkan banyak orang?

"Kiba-kun, aku…"

"Daripada itu, kenapa sih kau berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Huh?"

"Nggak heran kau tadi sampai diserang Suigetsu! Memang kau mau ke mana sih dengan pakaian super mini gitu?"

"Nggak, aku cuma…" jawabku sambil meremas-remas tanganku sendiri dengan gelisah.

Belum aku sempat menjawab, Kiba sudah terlanjur memotongku. "Atau kau memang sengaja ingin menarik perhatian cowok dengan berpakaian seperti itu? Padahal kau yang biasa saja sudah menarik kok! Kalau kau berpakaian seperti itu, kau hanya akan mengundang cowok-cowok mesum untuk mendekat!"

.

.

MUSTAHIL! Kiba mencemaskanku? Dia cemas kan?

Aku pun jadi nggak bisa menahan senyum dan keinginanku untuk menggodanya. "Seperti kau misalnya?"

Kiba mendadak terhenti tepat ketika kami sudah berada di dekat halte bus. Ia memandangku dengan satu alis yang terangkat. Aku hanya menyeringai sebelum kulihat ia menghela napas dan berjalan meninggalkanku untuk semakin mendekati halte.

"HEI!"

"Sebagai cowok normal, tentu saja! Tapi kuberitahu ya," ujarnya tepat di depan halte, "aku lebih suka cara berpakaianmu yang biasa. Seperti Hinata, nggak mengekspos tubuh secara berlebihan, tapi tetap menarik!"

Senyumku pun memudar seketika.

Apa katanya tadi?

Seperti…

Hinata?

Seperti Hinata?

Haha…

Ternyata memakai baju ini memang nggak ada untung-untungnya! Sudah dilecehkan, sekarang dibandingkan pula dengan orang yang kuanggap sainganku! Sungguh, aku nggak akan pernah memakai baju semacam ini lagi! Biar saja nanti aku memakai _sweater_ lusuh dengan celana gombrang! Dia juga bakal lebih puas kalau aku seperti itu kan?

.

.

Kesal! Aku kesal rasanya! Aku...

"H-hei? Kenapa kau malah menangis?" Suara Kiba langsung membuatku sadar akan apa yang tengah terjadi pada diriku sendiri.

Menangis? Aku?

Huh!

Digertak Suigetsu saja aku nggak sampai menangis! Kenapa aku harus menangis karena hal sepele semacam ini sih? Ah, kelenjar air mata-ku kayaknya harus diperiksa!

Dengan cepat, aku pun menghapus air mataku. "Bukan urusanmu! Kau urus saja Hina-chan tersayangmu!"

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan hal itu, bus yang akan mengantarku pulang pun datang.

"Sudah! Sampai sini saja! Kau nggak perlu mengantarku sampai rumah!" ujarku ketus. Aku pun sudah hendak menaiki bus itu. Kalau mau lebih jelas, kakiku sudah menapak pada tangga bus, saat Kiba tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan hingga aku… terjatuh ke arahnya -ke dalam... pelukannya!

_Deg!_

H-hei? Aku... dalam pelukannya? Nggak salah nih?

Tapi... aku memang bisa merasakannya! Tangan yang terasa lembut mencengkeram pinggangku, dada bidang yang terasa beradu langsung dengan punggungku... Bahkan samar-samar, aku bisa menghirup aroma_ citrus_ yang khas dari cowok yang satu itu.

Aku menahan napas sesaat.

Ini... benar-benar kenyataan?

"Hei? Jadi mau naik tidak?" teriak si Bapak Supir yang melihatku malah terdiam dalam dekapan Kiba.

"Ah! Nggak jadi, Pak! Maaf ya!" ujar Kiba, yang nggak bisa kulihat ekspresinya seperti apa.

"Dasar! Ya sudah!" gerutu si Bapak Supir itu sambil menutup kembali pintu busnya. Bus itu pun kemudian melaju, meninggalkanku yang masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang apa yang tengah terjadi sebenarnya.

Selama beberapa saat, kami hanya terdiam sampai bisikan Kiba di telingaku membuatku benar-benar tersadar.

"Kuantar kau naik motor saja!"

Aku pun menoleh dengan ragu-ragu ke arah Kiba yang kemudian membantuku untuk dapat berdiri dengan tegak.

"Ayo! Kita ke rumahku sekarang!" ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku lagi.

Karena kesadaranku sudah kembali utuh, itu artinya pengaruh pesona sesaatnya pun luntur sudah. Aku akhirnya kembali teringat akan kemarahanku sebelumnya sehingga dengan cepat, aku langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"Aku nggak bilang kalau aku mau diantar olehmu!"

"Sudahlah, jangan keras kepala!" ujar Kiba dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Aku memang keras kepala! Kalau kau nggak suka, tinggalkan saja aku!" teriakku hingga membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana memandang ke arah kami. Masa bodoh deh dengan pandangan orang.

"Hoi, bisa nggak kau pelankan suaramu itu?"

"Nggak! Nggak bisa! Aku bukan Hinata yang lemah lembut! Aku akan teriak saat aku ingin teriak! Aku akan berpenampilan seperti apapun yang aku mau! Aku memang bukan cewek manis! Aku keras kepala! Puas kau?"

"Haah… Apa-apaan lagi sih kau itu?" ujar Kiba sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Aku…"

"Kau marah karena aku mengejek cara berpakaianmu… atau karena aku membuatmu nggak bisa menaiki bus tadi?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan.

Aku merengut. "Dua-duanya!"

Saat itulah, kulihat Kiba tersenyum tipis. Lalu, dengan seenaknya, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutku sambil berkata, "Dasar!"

"Hei! Jangan mengacak-a…"

"Padahal aku cuma mencemaskanmu, tau!" ujarnya dengan entengnya.

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah! Ayo ke rumahku sekarang! Nanti keburu malam!" potongnya sambil berbalik. Ia pun lagi-lagi meninggalkanku yang masih terbengong di tempat, sambil memegangi puncak kepalaku –yang habis disentuh olehnya tadi.

Aku sungguh nggak habis pikir.

Cowok itu… Kiba itu… dia pintar sekali mempermainkan perasaan orang sih? Tadi dia membuatku kesal setengah mati dan sekarang, bisa-bisanya dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuatku meleleh begini?

Uh!

Aku jadi nggak tahu harus menyesal atau nggak karena udah memakai baju super minim ini!

*****TBC*****

* * *

Hiaaahh! akhirnya jadi juga chapter 12-nya! Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan dalam mengupdate fic ini yah...DX

Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini bentar lagi bakal mencapai akhir lho. Makasih banyak yah buat reader-tachi yang dah setia mengikuti fic ini. Hehehe…

Oke deh, sekarang saya minta review-nya ya? Tell me ur opinion bout this chapter, please?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**I'm coming with the new chapterrr! Here it is! Chapter 13!**

**Langsung aja ya, special thanks buat para reviewer yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic ini : Kara Couleurs, Cendy Hoseki, el Cierto, **_**-**_**chan, ****uzumaki cool, Daffodila Shana non login X3, **** Nicha Youichi , vaneela, ****Aoichi Kin, Anasasori29, Kitsune Diaz isHizuka, Ino FaNs, Yamanaka Yuri, Harumi arishima, Deidei Rinnepero13, and'z a.n.**

**Dan buat semua silent reader yang udah baca, yang udah ngefave, ngealert, saya juga ucapkan makasih banyak yaa. ^^v**

**Okeylah, tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, please enjoy the story!**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

* * *

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

"Nih! Pake ini!" ujar Kiba saat aku sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Oke. Kalau aku bertanya 'Apa ini?', sudah pasti Kiba akan menanggapinya dengan, 'Ini celana training, apa kau nggak bisa lihat?', atau hal-hal semacam itulah. Karena itu, sambil memandangnya, kuatur kata-kata yang akan kugunakan untuk bertanya padanya.

"Untuk apa celana ini?"

"Kau mau naik motor dengan rok sependek itu?" tanya Kiba sambil mengacung-acungkan celana tersebut di depan wajahku. "_Nggak_ masalah sih buatku. Paling kau sendiri yang kesusahan?"

Aku merengut lalu langsung menyambar celana itu dari tangannya. Kiba menyeringai. Dia sudah kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Cowok itu!

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku besar-besar ke kamar mandi dan kemudian mengganti rok-ku dengan celana training –yang kuduga adalah milik _Nee-chan_-nya. Setelah itu, sesaat kuamati penampilanku di depan cermin. Jaket Kiba masih membungkus tubuhku. Bau maskulin cowok itu ketara sekali menusuk hidungku. Bukan aku nggak suka. Maksudku, untung jaketnya nggak berbau anjing. Haha.

Setelah selesai membenahi penampilanku sedikit, aku pun langsung keluar dari kamar mandinya dan kemudian menghampiri cowok yang tengah bermain-main dengan anjing putih kesayangannya.

"Anak baik, Akamaru. Jaga rumah sebentar yah!" ujarnya riang sambil mengelus kepala Akamaru dan kemudian seperti menggelitik bagian dagu anjing tersebut. Akamaru pun menyalak sekali seolah menjawab perkataan Kiba. Seolah puas dengan 'jawaban' Akamaru, Kiba semakin mengembangkan senyumnya dan kemudian menghadap ke arahku.

_Holy crap!_

Senyumnya!

Aduh, bilang-bilang dong kalau mau ngasih serangan mendadak! Aku kan bisa lebih mempersiapkan diri dan nggak langsung mengalihkan wajah seperti ini. Pasti jadi aneh dan mencurigakan banget kan?

"Kenapa kau?"

"Nggak apa-apa. Ayo antar aku pulang!"

"Mana kata, '_Onegai_, Kiba-_sama_'-nya?"

"HEI!" protesku yang udah nggak ragu-ragu melihat ke arahnya. Kiba hanya tertawa sambil beranjak ke salah satu meja, mengambil kunci motornya, dan kemudian bergerak ke depan. Mendecak, mendecih, mengumpat kecil kulakukan sembari mengikuti langkahnya.

Dalam sekejab, kami sudah turun ke jalan. Seperti biasa, Kiba tetap hati-hati dalam mengendarai motornya. Tapi kali ini, entah kenapa aku ingin dia sedikit ngebut. Yah, biar aku ada alasan untuk memeluknya, seperti saat perjalanan kami ke restoran waktu itu.

Sayangnya, sampai di rumahku pun, kesempatan itu nggak datang sama sekali.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Begitulah, _Nii-chan_!" aduku pada _Nii-chan_, mengenai hal yang terjadi hari ini di _game center_, saat kami tengah duduk di ruang makan bersama. Tentu saja aku nggak sampai menceritakan hal yang terjadi setelah itu. Maksudku, waktu aku bersama Kiba itu, lho?

_Nii-chan_ yang sedari tadi tampak cuek karena tengah menikmati makan malamnya langsung saja berhenti menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang sumpit. Bisa kulihat ia menatapku dengan pandangan 'hei-kau-sungguh-sungguh-un-?'. Yeah, jangan lupakan _trademark_-nya di akhir pembicaraan!

"Dasar orang itu memang gila!" ujar Deidara_-niichan_ sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Lihat kan, Ino_-chan_, un? Kenapa aku membenci orang itu dan melarangmu mendekatinya?"

Aku mengangkat bahu sebelum kugerakkan kedua tanganku untuk menyangga wajahku. "Aku juga bingung kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila padanya dulu."

"Yah, perempuan,un," jawab _Nii-chan_ sambil kembali mengambil lauknya, "biasanya kalian memang mudah untuk terjerat dengan penampilan semata kan, un?"

Spontan, aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Tapi aku nggak bisa membalas kata-katanya karena yang ia ucapkan itu nggak sepenuhnya salah. Kuakui, mungkin pertama kalinya aku tertarik pada Sasuke karena aku melihat fisiknya yang sempurna, bukan melihat seperti apa orangnya. Kalau tahu dia itu Pangeran Arogan entah dari kerajaan mana, mungkin aku bisa berpikir ulang mengenai tekadku untuk mengejarnya. Ah, bukan, bukan! Aku sudah tahu dia Pangeran Arogan. Tapi… yah… waktu itu aku buta. Oke? Buta! Nggak bisa melihat.

Tanpa sadar, aku menghela napas. Saat itulah, _Aniki_ malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lupakan soal si _chicken-butt_ itu sebentar. Gimana dengan Kiba, un? Kau sukses menggodanya?"

Aku mengangkat kepala dan bisa kulihat ia menyeringai.

"Cerita dong, un?"

_Tch._

"Begitulah," jawabku sambil berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Kurasa saat itu aku sedang malas berbagi cerita mengenai Kiba dengan _Aniki_. Dan menjauh dari _Aniki_ adalah satu-satunya cara agar nggak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hei?" protes _Aniki_. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'begitulah', un?"

Aku mengangkat sebelah tangan sementara aku beranjak ke kamarku, "Pikir saja sendiri!"

Bagaimanapun…

… aku masih ingin menyimpan cerita tentang kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi di antara aku dan Kiba tadi seorang diri.

Yep. Hanya untukku sendiri.

Seenggaknya untuk saat ini, malam ini.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Sekarang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Kebiasaan itu mengerikan! Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Lihat saja, tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri di depan _game center_ ini lagi. Padahal jelas, akibat insiden kemarin, mau nggak mau, _game center_ ini harus ditutup sementara.

Tapi ternyata bukan cuma aku. Di depan _game center_ yang tertutup itu – padahal hari ini cukup terik – aku bisa melihat beberapa orang _gamer_ yang memang biasa nongkrong di sini, termasuk Tenten, tengah duduk-duduk di bangku panjang di depan _game center_, sambil sesekali memperhatikan pintu _game center_ yang tertutup. Mereka seolah berharap bahwa sewaktu-waktu pintu itu akan terbuka sehingga mereka bisa masuk ke dalam ruang _game center_, yang walaupun nggak terlalu besar, tapi nyaman.

Aku sendiri hanya bisa termangu melihat pemandangan itu. Oh, Sasuke, yang kau lakukan benar-benar membuat _gamer_-_gamer_ ini seperti kehilangan tempat mereka!

Tenten akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku. Ia pun langsung menghampiriku dengan riang, sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Ino_-chan_, kau datang juga ya?"

Aku mengangguk. Saat aku mau membuka mulut, aku mulai mendengar kasak-kusuk.

"_Eh? Itu yah mantannya Sasuke yang katanya mau bertanding lusa itu?"_

"_Ah, iya! Si Sasuke itu kan yang bikin game center ini tutup?"_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Aku dengar sih gitu. Aku _nggak_ dateng kemarin."_

"_Benar kok! Kau kan tahu, si Suigetsu dan kawan-kawannya itu lho!"_

"_Cih! Mereka makin menyebalkan saja ya?"_

Seketika itu juga, aku menutup mulutku. Perasaan nggak enak mulai melandaku. Tanpa sadar, aku bahkan sudah menundukkan kepalaku, mengernyitkan alisku.

Baiklah, aku tahu, ini salahku. Maksudku, kalau aku nggak merencanakan pertandingan dengan Sasuke, hanya untuk kepentingan pribadiku, mungkin _game center_ ini nggak akan mengalami kerugian seperti ini. Tapi tunggu, yang menyarankan kan Kiba? Berarti dia salah? Ah, tapi, mana mungkin aku dan Kiba bisa menduga kalau Sasuke bisa sebrutal ini? Jadi… tetap salah Sasuke kan? Dia…

Ukh!

"Ma.. maaf!" ujarku sambil mengeratkan kepalan tanganku.

"Eh?"

Langsung saja, kasak-kusuk itu berhenti saat aku mengatakan hal itu dengan setengah berteriak.

"I-Ino_-chan_?" panggil Tenten dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku… gara-gara aku, _game center_ ini jadi…"

"Bicara apa kau?" ujar salah seorang yang entah siapa namanya, aku nggak tahu.

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku untuk memandang mereka dengan lebih jelas.

"Aku… secara nggak langsung sudah melibatkan kalian dalam urusan pribadiku dengan Sasuke. Bahkan _game center_ ini pun jadi terkena imbasnya," ujarku cepat. Tanganku kemudian memegang erat tali tas yang kusandangkan di salah satu bahuku.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Ino_-chan_." Tenten yang pertama kali menjawab pernyataanku. Ia bahkan sampai menepuk pundakku.

Tanpa kuduga, satu-satu dari _gamer_ itu mulai mendekat ke arahku. Tadinya, aku sudah bingung, apa yang mau mereka lakukan padaku. Tapi ternyata…

"Benar kata Tenten! Ini bukan salahmu!"

"Aaah! Yang salah ya si Sasuke itu! Bisa-bisanya dia berbuat securang ini hanya untuk menang?"

"Iya, iya! Dari dulu dia emang nyebelin! Buat _gamer_ lama, pasti udah tahu deh gimana sombongnya dia, padahal baru _rookie_ aja!"

Aku sampai _melongok_, nggak percaya dengan apa yang kudengar.

"Makanya, Ino_-chan_ harus menang ya?" ujar seseorang sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal, memberiku semangat.

"Jangan mau kalah dari si Sasuke!" timpal seseorang yang lain sambil tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk bahuku.

"Balaskan dendam _game center_ ini!" celetuk yang lain lagi sambil tertawa-tawa dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Jangan sia-siakan tuh, ajaran Kiba padamu!"

"Ka-kalian…" Aku sudah merasa begitu terharu, saat ada suara lain yang menyeletuk.

"Dan.. eh, kalau kau menang, kau nggak akan kembali pada Sasuke kan?"

"Ng?" jawabku yang seolah diingatkan lagi pada tujuan awal diadakannya pertandingan ini.

"Nggak bakalan deh. Iya kan Ino_-chan_?" ujar Tenten menggantikanku menjawab. "Kalaupun Ino_-chan_ menang, dia pasti akan langsung mencampakkan si Sasuke itu! Ino_-chan_ kan suka…"

Alarm dalam otakku berbunyi. Refleks aku langsung berteriak sembari membekap mulut Tenten.

"HUWAAAA!"

"Apa, apa?"

"Ah! Aku tahu!" seru yang lain. "Kau suka Kiba kaaa~n?"

Wajahku terasa panas. Apalagi saat tawa mulai terdengar di antara mereka.

"B-b-b-bagaimana.." Oh, sial! Aku tertular gagap-nya cewek si Naruto itu!

"Kayaknya sih, yang nggak sadar cuma Kiba kan?" jawab yang lain.

"Yang…" Baru aku mau mengatakan 'Yang benar saja', mendadak sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

"Aku kenapa?"

Masih sambil membekap mulut Tenten, aku pun membalikkan kepalaku dengan cepat, melihat ke belakang dengan perasaan horor dan jantung yang _dag-dig-dug_ nggak keruan.

YANG BENAR SAJAAA!

Oke, aku berhasil mengatakannya dalam hati!

Ya! Yang benar saja!

Yang berdiri di belakangku ini benar-benar Kiba kan? _Kami-sama!_ Apa dia mendengar semua percakapan kami sebelumnya? Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Huwaaa! Apa dia mendengarnya? Dia dengar?

"Oh! Kiba! Kau juga datang?" seru seseorang dengan cepat.

Aku langsung melirik tajam dan mengancam ke arah orang-orang tersebut. Kuharap mereka mengerti maksudku dan nggak mengatakan macam-macam pada Kiba. Awas aja kalau berani! Mereka akan….

"Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat?" jawab Kiba sambil menyeringai. "Lalu? Tadi kalian bilang apa sih? Aku nggak sadar apa?"

Serentak, semua langsung memandangku dengan tatapan jahil. Kurasa wajahku sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Tapi siapa yang peduli? Lebih baik aku kabur dari sini! Kalau mereka memang ingin membocorkan perasaanku pada Kiba, lebih baik mereka mengatakannya saat aku sudah nggak ada di sini!

Karena itu, aku melepaskan tanganku dari mulut Tenten, berbalik menghadap Kiba, memberikannya seringai aneh yang kaku, lalu… tancap gas!

"Aku pulang duluu! Sampai nanti semua!"

Samar-samar, aku masih bisa mendengar orang-orang berkata.

"Ah, dia kabur."

Lalu suara Kiba. "Kenapa dia?"

Masa bodoh deh! Pokoknya sebelum mereka berkata macam-macam, aku harus segera melarikan diri dari sini! Ke mana aja juga boleh!

**o-o-o-o-o**

Nah kan? Tahu-tahu aku sudah entah ada di mana. Mana siang begini, panas! A~h! Apa yang kulakukan? Dasar aku dan sifat impulsifku!

Tapi yah, bukannya aku benar-benar nggak tahu posisiku saat ini sih. Dari sini, aku tahu kok gimana jalan balik ke _game center_, gimana jalan balik ke rumahku, dan gimana jalan menuju… _game center_ milik Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Cowok yang selalu ingin unggul di setiap bidang itu.

Siapa sangka dia pernah menjadi mantanku? Dan siapa pula yang menyangka kalau kedudukannya di hatiku bisa digeserkan oleh cowok lain yang mungkin… nggak sesempurna dirinya.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Lalu aku menengok ke satu arah dan kemudian berkacak pinggang sebelah. Setelah cukup lama terdiam dan mempertimbangkan berbagai macam hal, aku pun mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke arah yang dari tadi menarik perhatianku.

Yah, sebetulnya, bukan ini yang harusnya kulakukan. Harusnya aku mencari _game center_ lain untuk melatih kemampuan _game_-ku. Bagaimanapun, pertandingan sudah akan diadakan lusa – waktu memang cepat berlalu, ya?

Mengenai pertandingan, jujur, ada satu bagian dalam diriku yang mendesak agar aku berusaha untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini. Di sisi lain, motif yang menjadi tujuan kemenanganku sudah nggak terlalu berarti. Namun, alasan yang menyebabkan aku masih tetap ingin melanjutkan pertandingan ini adalah, karena di samping mempertaruhkan hubunganku dengan Sasuke, aku juga mempertaruhkan gelar '_Game Master_' yang disandang Kiba.

Selain itu… yah, ada satu alasan lagi kenapa aku nggak akan mundur dari pertandingan ini. Yep. Harga diriku! Yamanaka Ino nggak akan pernah mundur dari yang namanya pertandingan. Pegang kata-kataku!

Kesampingkan soal itu. Sekarang, aku akan fokus pada sebuah bangunan yang berdiri megah di hadapanku. Bangunan dengan simbol berupa sebuah kipas Jepang berwarna merah dan putih. Perlu kusebutkan lagi bangunan apa ini?

Ya. Tempat ini…

_Game center_ milik Sasuke.

Tempat yang sudah ingin kudatangi sejak kemarin namun tertahan oleh macam-macam hal.

Dan di sinilah aku berada sekarang, menatap kesal pada bangunan yang sebenarnya nggak bersalah.

Lalu, dengan langkah mantap, aku berjalan mendekat ke arah _game center_ itu. Perlahan aku mendorong pintunya dan begitu aku menjejakkan kakiku ke dalam ruangan _full-AC_ itu, bisa kurasakan beberapa pasang mata memandang tajam ke arahku.

Gentar? Sedikit.

Tapi aku nggak punya waktu untuk gentar. Aku harus menemui _orang itu_ dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Oh, bukan. Maksudku, aku akan meminta pertanggungjawaban darinya, atas apa yang sudah dia – dan anak buahnya – lakukan pada Hokage _G_ame Center, tempatku biasa bermain _game_, berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diriku dalam menghadapi pertandingan yang akan datang.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, aku langsung bisa melihat sosoknya. Sosok yang angkuh itu, yang seolah nggak menyadari kehadiranku sementara orang di sekelilingnya sudah memasang mata padaku. Dia terus menatap layar _game machine_-nya seakan-akan hanya itulah yang bisa terlihat olehnya.

Setelah menelan ludah, aku pun langsung membuka mulutku untuk berkata-kata.

"Sasuke," panggilku, "kita perlu bicara!"

Diam.

.

.

Dia masih terdiam.

.

.

Tetap hening. Nggak ada jawaban.

.

.

Aaahh! Menyebalkaaannn!

"Sasuke!" ujarku dengan suara yang lebih meninggi kali ini. Emosiku sudah mengambil alih sekarang. Yah, yah, masa bodoh dengan semua mata yang mungkin kini tertuju hanya padaku. Selama mata _onyx_ itu belum menghadap ke arahku, akan kulakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapat perhatiannya!

Bagaimanapun, aku harus bicara dengannya! _Dammit_!

Tapi cowok itu – cowok sialan itu – masih saja bergeming. Aku sudah hendak berteriak, menarik kerah bajunya, saat tiba-tiba ia menggerakkan kepala untuk menghadap ke arahku. Untung saja aku nggak sampai terjungkal ke belakang karena kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya itu.

Ia pun menatapku, seolah menilaiku sebelum ia melihat ke arah lain. Saat aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, aku pun langsung sadar kalau kini nggak ada lagi yang berani melihat ke arah kami. Hm, kekuasaan Uchiha memang nggak tanggung-tanggung bukan?

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke datar dan dingin. Seperti biasa.

Aku tertegun sejenak sebelum aku kembali memandangnya.

"Tentang perbuatanmu!"

"Oh?" Bukannya menjawab lebih lanjut, ia pun malah kembali menggerakkan kepalanya ke satu direksi, seolah memintaku mengikutinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku pun berjalan di belakangnya. Meskipun demikian, aku sempat mengumpat sedikit karena tingkahnya yang selalu seperti itu – memaksa tanpa pernah mempertimbangkan pendapatku.

Ng? Kiba juga mungkin sering bersikap memaksa. Tapi…

Entahlah!

Aku sama sekali nggak keberatan saat Kiba memaksaku sampai aku menuruti keinginannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, bukan Kiba yang menjadi masalahku sekarang. Ini Sasuke yang berada di hadapanku. Di dalam ruangan yang nggak terlalu besar ini, kini hanya ada aku dan dia. Memang, pintu ada tepat di belakangku dan aku bisa sewaktu-waktu lari kalau dia mulai bertingkah macam-macam. Tapi entah kenapa, mendadak, aku merasa sedikit menyesal telah mengikutinya ke ruangan ini. Apalagi, saat aku melihat _onyx_ itu menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Lalu?" ujarnya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjangnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan soal perbuatanku?"

"Kau yang menyuruh Suigetsu dan yang lainnya itu untuk menyerang Hokage Game Center kan?" tembakku langsung ke inti persoalan.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura!" teriakku sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan. "Kau sengaja kan melakukan itu? Memporakporandakan _game center_ itu untuk membuatku kacau sehingga kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan lusa!"

Di luar dugaan, Sasuke tetap tampak tenang. "Ino, Ino. Apa kau punya bukti?"

Ini dia. Ini yang dari tadi kukhawatirkan. Aku nggak pinya bukti sama sekali bahwa Sasuke-lah yang telah menyuruh bawahannya untuk menyerang _game center_ tempatku biasa bermain.

Aku nggak menjawab. Aku hanya menatap galak ke arahnya. Sasuke, bisakah kau lebih menyebalkan daripada ini?

"Nggak ada?"

"Mungkin aku memang nggak punya bukti," ujar sarkas, "tapi aku yakin kalau kau pasti terlibat dalam semua ini!"

_BRAK!_

Sasuke mendadak saja mengulurkan kedua tangannya, melewati bagian kiri dan kanan wajahku hingga telapak tangannya menghantam pintu kayu di belakangku. Ia seolah hendak memerangkapku, membuatku kembali takluk olehnya.

"Kalau kau nggak punya bukti, sebaiknya kau nggak bicara macam-macam, Ino!"

Aku mendelik marah padanya.

"Daripada membahas itu," ujarnya sambil mengelus pipiku dengan punggung tangannya, "bagaimana persiapanmu sendiri? Kau sudah siap untuk pertandingan lusa, hem?"

Aku menepis tangannya. "_So many thanks to you, I can't practice in the last minutes_!" jawabku galak.

Di luar dugaanku, cowok sial ini malah terkekeh. Hah! Dulu saat kami jadian, seumur-umur aku nggak pernah melihatnya tertawa. Sekarang apa? Dasar cowok ini! Mungkin dia memang gila seperti kata _Nii-chan_!

"Kalau begitu menyerah saja, Ino_-chan_? Biar cowok barumu yang menggantikan!"

"Siapa cowok baruku?" Pertanyaan retoris.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Siapa lagi? Inuzuka Kiba? Cowok barumu kan?"

Aku mendecih sambil mendorongnya di dada, agar ia menjauh dariku. Tapi ia tetap bergeming. Lebih buruknya, ia malah mencengkram pergelangan tanganku dengan kencang.

"Oh?" tanyanya. "Kalau begitu… apa kau masih mengharapkanku?"

Tentu saja mataku sampai terbelalak. Apalagi saat Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Cowok ini…

Langsung saja aku menarik tanganku dari cengkeramannya. Setelah itu, aku kembali mencoba mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Berhasil dan ia pun akhirnya memberiku jarak untuk bernapas dengan lebih lega. Secepat kilat, aku pun membuka pintu di belakangku. Lalu sebelum menutupnya kembali, aku berteriak.

"Mimpi saja sesukamu, Uchiha!"

Dan kubantinglah pintu itu tepat di depan matanya!

Aku pun beranjak dari _game center_ itu segera. Energi amarah mempercepat langkahku. Dan aku sudah benar-benar akan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan berjalan kaki seorang diri saat tiba-tiba kudengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telingaku.

"Kau benar-benar ke sini ya?"

Aku mendongak ke arah suara dan aku pun mendapati… Kiba!

"K-Kiba-_kun_?"

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

Aku mendekat ke arahnya. Sesaat, kurasa aku lupa kalau aku sedang menghindarinya. Yah, selama ia nggak bertingkah aneh, mungkin lebih baik aku bersikap biasa.

"Dia nggak mengakuinya dan aku nggak ada bukti!"

Kiba menyeringai sinis. "Tentu saja! Kau berharap apa, heh?"

Jawaban yang berupa pertanyaan di akhirnya itu seolah nggak dilontarkan Kiba padaku. Bahkan aku bisa melihat mata Kiba berkilat saat kusadari bahwa ia tengah memandang tajam ke satu arah di belakangku. Aku menengok dan bisa melihat Sasuke sedang berdiri di depan pintu _game center_-nya, dengan tatapan yang juga mengarah tajam pada Kiba.

"Tuan Muda Uchiha tentu akan melakukan apapun untuk menang kan?" ujar Kiba dengan suara menantang. Sasuke awalnya hanya terdiam, namun di belakangnya, aku sudah bisa melihat beberapa orang bertubuh besar, seolah siap menunggu perintah untuk melumat kami.

"Jaga bicaramu, Inuzuka," jawab Sasuke tenang. Tapi bisa kurasakan api kemarahan sedikit berkobar di sekelilingny.

Ini bukan pertanda baik.

"Aku sudah hati-hati kok dalam pemilihan kata-kataku?" balas Kiba lagi. Kurasa ia sudah siap seandainya hari itu, di situ, terjadi pertumpahan darah di antara keduanya. "Bukankah justru kau yang…"

Tapi aku sama sekali nggak siap!

"Sudah cukup, Kiba-_kun_," potongku sambil kemudian menggenggam tangannya. Aku kemudian sedikit menariknya sebelum aku berkata, "Kita selesaikan saja lusa nanti!"

Kiba terdiam dengan ekspresi wajah yang nggak enak untuk dilihat. Tapi untuk sekarang, aku sama sekali nggak peduli, mau dia berekspresi seperti apa juga!

"Dan kau, Sasuke," ujarku tegas sambil menghadap kembali ke arah Sasuke, "kuharap kau nggak lagi memakai cara kotormu hanya untuk kemenangan!"

Demikianlah, aku pun menarik tangan Kiba dan menjauh dari tempat sang cowok berambut _raven_. Nggak ada perlunya membuang waktu lebih lama lagi dan meladeni semua ucapan Uchiha yang licik tersebut. Hanya akan membuat emosi saja.

Setelah beberapa saat kami berjalan, aku pun memutuskan untuk melepas tangan Kiba. Aku kemudian melihat ke arahnya.

"Tadi itu… apa kau benar-benar ingin menantangnya untuk berkelahi, Inuzuka?" tanyaku sinis.

Dia mengangkat bahu. Lalu, sambil menyeringai dan memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam, ia berkata, "Mungkin? Memang kenapa?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "Aku nggak suka!"

"Aah? Tentu, tentu," ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "kau takut wajah tampan Sasuke hancur sebelum kau kembali padanya, ya?"

"_Tch_! Bicara apa kau?"

"Aku bicara apapun yang kumau," jawab Kiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa sih masalahmu? Kenapa kau jadi marah-marah begitu?" tanyaku yang mulai merasa bahwa cowok ini sedang dalam kondisi emosi akutnya. Oke, aku ingat kalau dia sedang marah pada Sasuke. Tapi apa itu jadi alasan baginya untuk marah-marah padaku?

"Masalahku? Masalahku ada pada mantanmu itu!" jawab Kiba lagi tanpa menurunkan sedikit pun emosinya.

Aku menghela napas. Tenang, Ino. Tenang. Kau jangan sampai terpancing emosi. Oke?

"Aku tahu," jawabku kemudian, "tapi itu akan kita selesaikan di pertandingan lusa kan?"

Kurasa, wajah Kiba sudah melunak saat itu.

"Aku pasti menang. Apapun yang terjadi!"

"Kalau kau menang…" ujar Kiba perlahan, "bukankah kau akan kembali padanya?"

Aku mengerjabkan mata sebentar. Cukup takjub dengan pertanyaan polos yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Tanpa bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi, tawaku pun pecah. "Yaaahhh... Mungkin? Siapa yang tahu?"

Aku melihat wajah Kiba kembali mengeras. Dengan ringan, aku pun menepuk-nepuk pundak cowok satu itu.

"Jangan cemburu begitu, Kiba-_kun_! Wajahmu jadi nggak enak dilihat lagi, tahu?" kelakarku. Dipikir-pikir, ini kali pertamanya aku menjahili Kiba untuk urusan semacam ini. Rasanya menyenangkan juga. Apalagi saat kulihat matanya terbelalak sesaat sebelum kemudian menyipit kembali.

"Siapa yang…"

"Oh, oh! Nggak usah disangkal!" jawabku sambil membuang muka.

"_Tch_!" decihnya. Aku terkekeh kembali.

"Daripada itu…" Aku melirik ke arah Kiba dari sudut mataku, tawaku sudah berhasil kukontrol, tinggal sebersit senyum yang tertinggal di wajahku. "Apa kau ada ide, bagaimana aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan lusa?" Kini aku benar-benar menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ng?"

"Aku nggak tahu di mana lagi ada _game center_ untuk latihan. Padahal aku belum menguasai jurus itu…"

"Benar juga," timpalnya kemudian.

Kulihat, Kiba mulai berpikir keras. Nggak ada lagi ekspresi kemarahan, kekalutan, kebingungan, dan lain sebagainya. Hanya alisnya yang berkerut tajam dengan sebelah tangan yang memegang dagunya. Sementara, tangannya yang lain masih berada di depan dada. Aku sendiri hanya bisa terdiam memandangnya, nggak mau mengganggu waktu berpikirnya.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam, mendadak, ia pun mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata.

"Yah, nggak ada jalan lain…" ujarnya. "Besok, latihan terakhir… aku akan mengajakmu ke _game center_ di kota sebelah."

"Hee?"

"Kau keberatan?"

Aku menggeleng. Siapa juga yang keberatan?

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu besok."

"Hemh," jawabku sambil mengikuti Kiba yang sudah mulai berjalan. Iseng, aku kemudian bertanya padanya. "Hei… Kalau sampai akhir aku nggak bisa menguasai jurus itu… gimana ya?"

Demi apapun di dunia ini, aku nggak tahu. Tapi tiba-tiba, Kiba menyeringai ke arahku. Ia kemudian mengacak-acak rambutku dengan asal. Aku sudah hendak melancarkan protes saat ia, dengan cepat, menarik tangannya dari kepalaku. Lalu, dengan kepercayaan diri yang luar biasa, ia pun berkata.

"Lihat saja nanti!"

****TBC*****

* * *

Yak. To be continued dengan anehnya. Hahaha. Oke, Minna-san! Ini chapter 13 dari Game Master. Dan kalau kalian bisa lihat, fic ini sudah benar-benar akan mencapai akhir. Dengan kata lain, next chapter will be the last chapter! XD

Phewwww~...

For this chapter also, I still need your reviews, minna-san. So…

Review, please?

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

~Thanks for reading~


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: all Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : AU and maybe OOC**

**Genre : Romace and Humor (?) never mean it to be a comedy anyway…**

**Chara : KibaIno**

**Here it goes. The last chapter of ****Game Master****! :D**

**I hope you all enjoy reading it as I enjoyed making this last chapter of Game Master.**** ^^v**

**Note : all story will be taken from Ino's POV**

* * *

**GAME MASTER**

**.**

**.**

Sesuai janjinya, Kiba menjemputku hari ini. Kami akan ke _game center_ kota sebelah untuk berlatih sebelum pertandingan besok. Aku nggak bisa menyembunyikan keteganganku karena itu.

Ya…

Pertandingan…

Besok!

AAAAAA!

Apa ada cara untuk menunda waktu pertandingan?

"Lho? Kenapa wajahmu kusut gitu sih?" sapa Kiba saat ia melihatku melangkah keluar dari rumah.

Aku hanya merengut.

"Tegang?" tanyanya lagi sambil menyeringai.

"Besok… udah pertandingan… ya?" jawabku malas dengan awan hitam yang seolah terlihat mengelilingiku. Eh? Nggak tau seperti apa? Makanya, lebih sering baca _manga_ deh! Kalian pasti tahu seperti apa situasiku sekarang ini!

"Yaaa. Lalu?"

"AAAAA! Kenapa harus besok sih? Hah? Haaaah?"

"Karena memang janjinya besok?" jawab Kiba polos sambil memberikan helm padaku. "Kenapa kau mendadak tegang sih? Rasanya kemarin kau masih biasa-biasa aja?"

Aku mengernyitkan alis mendengarkan pertanyaan Kiba. Kiba nggak salah. Aku juga baru merasa tegang seperti ini kemarin malam. Mendadak saja aku jadi kepikiran macam-macam. Gimana kalau semua nggak berjalan sesuai rencana Kiba? Gimana kalau aku kalah? Lalu gimana kalau Kiba jadi marah padaku karena aku kalah? Bagaimanapun, aku memegang nama _Game Master_-nya sekarang!

Ukh!

Selama ini kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi, begitu aku menyadari bahwa besok adalah waktunya, aku seolah kehilangan semua ke-optimisan-ku. Aku bahkan sampai sulit tidur jadinya.

Aku benar-benar cemas sekarang. Nggak ada yang bisa menebak jalannya pertandingan besok. Aku juga… Kiba juga…

.

.

Tanpa sadar, aku menengok ke arah Kiba.

Cowok itu selama ini selalu terlihat optimis kan? Dia selalu membanggakan dirinya, membanggakan bahwa seorang _Game Master_ harus bisa memprediksi keadaan dan nggak akan menerima tantangan yang nggak akan bisa dia menangkan. Tapi… apa ada jaminan untuk itu? Bahwa aku pasti bisa menang melawan Sasuke besok?

Ha~h! Aku…

_Pluk._

"Ng?" Aku langsung menoleh saat kurasakan sebuah tangan di atas kepalaku. "Apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

Seperti biasa, Kiba menunjukkan cengirannya dan… mengacak-acak rambutku!

"Kiba-kuuunn!" teriakku sambil mendepak tangannya dari atas kepalaku. "Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku terus! Aku setengah mati menatanya tahu?"

"Hahaha! Begitu lebih baik!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku dengan jari telunjuk dan jempol yang terangkat, seperti menodongku. Aku memajukan bibir bawahku sedikit sementara jemariku mencoba merapikan bagian atas rambut yang diacak-acak oleh cowok maniak _game_ dan maniak anjing ini. "Semangatlah! Nggak perlu jadi tegang gitu!"

"Huh! Kau sih enak ngomong gitu! Yang bertanding besok itu aku! Aku lho!" ujarku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan ibu jariku.

"Heh. Aku juga kok," jawab Kiba sambil memasang helm-nya.

"Hah? Kau apaan?"

"Aku juga terlibat dalam pertandingan besok, meskipun nggak secara langsung," ujar cowok berambut coklat yang kini sudah menaiki motornya. "Aku juga harus menghadapi pertaruhanku sendiri."

Aku memandangnya dengan bingung. Selama ini ia selalu terlihat percaya diri. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia juga terlihat… sedikit ragu-ragu? Atau cuma perasaanku?

"Ki…"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, mendadak, suara ribut keluar dari dalam rumahku.

"Waaah! Ada Kiba, un!"

Glek! _Aniki_, un! Aku lupa kalau dia masih ada di rumah!

Ng? Apa tadi aku menyebutkan kata 'un'?

Lupakan! Sekarang… mau apa _Aniki_ satu ini?

"Hoi, Dei!" sapa Kiba yang menaikkan sedikit kaca full-helm yang menutupi wajah bagian atasnya. "Nggak kerja?"

"Bentar lagi, un!" jawab _Aniki_ sambil menyeringai dan melirik ke arahku. "Lalu? Kalian mau ke mana nih? Kencan, un?"

"Kencan apaan?" semburku cepat. "Latihan, tau! Latihaaannn!"

_Nii-chan_ terkekeh. Aku tahu kok, dia sengaja mengejekku. Huh!

"Iya deh, iyaaaa," ujar _Nii-chan_ sambil mencubit pipiku. Sebelum aku sempat memukul tangannya dan ngomel-ngomel dengan rentetan kalimat dalam satu tarikan napas yang menjadi andalanku, _Nii-chan_ sudah keburu menarik tangannya. Lalu, sambil menepuk kepalaku pelan, ia berkata, "_Ganbatte na_! _Imouto-chan_, un!"

Baru aku merasa tersentuh dengan ucapannya, mendadak ia menyeringai jahil dan kemudian berbisik di telingaku.

"Berjuanglah untuk menaklukan Kiba, un! Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi lho, un? Khukhukhu!"

Tinggal sedikit lagi? Oh! Benar juga! Kalau pertandingan besok berakhir, itu artinya… hubunganku dan Kiba…

Ng…

"_Nii-chaaaannn_! Bukan itu kan harusnyaaa?" teriakku, frustrasi.

_Nii-chan_ kemudian tertawa-tawa sambil mengabaikan wajahku yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ia kemudian menepuk pundak Kiba dan kemudian mengangkat jempolnya. Entah kenapa, Kiba malah mengangguk dan akhirnya melihat ke arahku.

"Ayo cepat!" ujar cowok itu, menyuruhku agar segera naik ke motornya. Menggerutu pelan, aku pun menaiki motornya.

"Oke, un! Hati-hati di jalan, un!"

Aku hanya bisa menjulurkan lidahku sebelum aku mengenakan helm yang dipinjamkan Kiba. _Aniki_ sendiri, seperti biasa, hanya nyengir dan kemudian melambaikan sebelah tangannya, mengantarkan kepergian kami.

Yang kutahu, saat ini…

… ketegangan yang semula kurasakan… akhirnya sedikit berkurang.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Hanya pada awalnya! Ya! Di awal-awal aku masuk ke _game center_ di kota sebelah ini, keteganganku memang sedikit berkurang. Tapi ketegangan itu kembali menguasai setelah kami berjam-jam di _game center_ ini namun aku belum juga berhasil menguasai jurus rahasia karakterku!

"Kau itu…" Kiba yang sejak awal selalu di sampingku pun sampai menggelengkan kepala. "Memang sih, gerakanmu sudah lebih bagus dibandingkan dulu, tapi kalau cuma ini, mana cukup?"

"Bawel! Kalau memang gitu, kenapa kau nggak kasih tau trik-trik biar aku bisa menang dari Sasuke?"

"Hemh. Akan kuberitahu. Pada saatnya!" jawab Kiba sambil tertawa kecil.

Apa sih? Kenapa dia kayak nggak pengen aku menang?

Ng?

Nggak pengen aku menang?

"Hei, Kiba_-kun_," ujarku sambil meregangkan tanganku. Main selama berjam-jam itu memang melelahkan! "Sebenarnya… kau…"

"Hm?"

Mulutku terkunci. Harga diriku memasang alarm tanda bahaya. Kalau aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, apa nanti Kiba nggak bakal berpikir macam-macam? Tapi…

"Laper nggak?" tambahku mendadak. Ya, spontan saja kata-kata itu mengalir, menggantikan pertanyaan 'Sebenarnya kau ingin aku menang atau kalah?' yang seharusnya kutanyakan.

"Lumayan sih. Mau makan dulu?"

Aku menggangguk.

"Ya udah! Ayo makan dulu!" ujar Kiba sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ah! Kiba_-kun_!" panggilku lagi.

Kiba menoleh, memasang wajah 'ada-apa-lagi-?' di wajahnya. Sementara itu, mulutku kembali terasa kaku dalam keadaan setengah terbuka.

.

.

Nggak bisa.

Aku nggak bisa menanyakannya.

Kenapa begini sulit?

Meskipun aku sangat ingin tahu.

"A..aku…" ujarku sambil menatapnya. Kurasakan alisku mengernyit dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Nggak bisa. Ugh! Ayolah, Yamanaka Ino! "Sebenarnya… kau…"

Mendadak, Kiba memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menempelkan telunjuknya di depan mulutnya sendiri. Ia kemudian menyeringai hingga menunjukkan taringnya yang terlihat tajam. Aku terdiam karena isyarat itu. Lalu, bisa kudengar suara berat dan seraknya itu berkata.

"Simpan saja pertanyaanmu sampai besok."

Dan setelah itu, bagaikan mantra, aku nggak lagi berkeinginan untuk bertanya macam-macam padanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Kami berada di _game center_ itu sampai menjelang malam. Tapi, dari sekian kali aku bermain, persentase aku berhasil mengeluarkan jurus spesial itu hanya sekitar 10%! Memang sih, untuk mengeluarkan jurus itu, langkah yang harus kulakukan cukup panjang dan banyak. Dan aku, yang baru berlatih selama kurang dari sebulan nggak mungkin bisa secepat itu menguasainya. Apalagi, langkahnya sendiri masih kuterka-terka, alias, aku belum tahu, langkah yang pastinya dan Kiba nggak mau memberitahuku.

Aku makin curiga kalau dia sebenarnya nggak ingin aku menang.

Senang sih kalau memikirkan hal itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus langsung mengalah begitu saja besok. Sasuke harus kukalahkan, apapun yang terjadi. Aku nggak salah kan?

Dan dengan pemikiran itu lah, aku menjadi semakin tegang. Tegang karena aku belum menguasai jurus rahasia karakterku dengan lancar dan tegang karena sikap cuek Kiba!

"Kiba_-kun_… gimana nih? Kalau aku nggak menang besok…" ujarku setelah kami sampai di depan rumahku. Saat itu jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ya, seperti sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kami berada di _game center_ nyaris seharian. Eh, tapi kami sempat keluar untuk makan siang sebentar dan_ refreshing_ dengan berjalan-jalan di mall terdekat sih.

"Hemh?"

"Aku belum menguasai jurus rahasia karakterku… terus… Sasuke itu juga _runner-up_ di pertandingan kemarin. Apa mungkin amatiran seperti aku bisa…"

Kutatap mata Kiba takut-takut. Kiba menggaruk kepalanya sedikit dengan tatapan yang mengarah ke direksi lain. Sesaat kemudian, ia menatapku. Pandangannya tampak ragu-ragu. Aku balik memandangnya dengan tatapan 'bagaimana-dong-?'. Akibatnya, ia pun menghela napas. Tangannya kemudian masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Tadinya sih…" ujar Kiba sambil menyeringai, tampak jahil menurutku, "mau kukasih besok aja. Tapi kupikir, kuberikan sekarang juga nggak masalah."

Kiba menarik tanganku dan kemudian meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tanganku tersebut.

"Jimat!" ujarnya.

Belum sempat aku memperhatikan benar-benar apa yang ia letakkan di telapak tanganku, ia sudah keburu memasang helm-nya kembali dan menyalakan mesin motornya.

"Sudah ya! Aku pulang dulu!"

"Eh! Besok kau jemput aku?"

"Aa.. ada yang harus kupersiapkan. Tapi tadi aku sudah bilang pada _Aniki_-mu agar dia yang mengantarmu," jawabnya. Tentu saja jawaban itu membuatku sedikit bingung. Ia mempunyai suatu rencana. Tapi aku nggak tahu apa itu. "Oke! Sampai besok, Ino_-chan_!"

"Tung-.. Kiba_-kun_!"

Tapi Kiba langsung melesat, tanpa mau mendengar panggilanku. Aku pun mendecak pelan sebelum aku kembali pada sesuatu yang ia letakkan di telapak tanganku. Mataku membelalak seketika. Yang ada di telapak tanganku adalah sebuah kertas putih dan… _lipgloss_ berwarna _peach_ merek kesayanganku!

Yang kemarin ini sudah habis.

Kenapa…

Bagaimana bisa…

Saat itu pula, pikiranku langsung melayang ke saat-saat dimana kami berada di mall untuk membelikan Hinata hadiah. Saat itu… di toko kosmetik, Kiba tampak berbicara akrab dengan kasirnya. Kalau waktu itu dia ternyata bukan sedang _flirting_ tapi memesankan _lipgloss_ ini…

_Jimat._

Tanpa sadar, tanganku kemudian bergerak menyentuh bibirku sendiri. Kurasakan wajahku sedikit menghangat. Tapi dengan cepat, aku menepis semua pikiran yang mendadak meyusup ke dalam benakku dengan cara menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Bukan saatnya aku memikirkan macam-macam. Besok pertandingan akan segera digelar, aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Aku pun mengesampingkan soal _lipgloss_ itu sementara. Sekarang fokus pada kertas putih yang Kiba berikan bersamaan dengan _liploss_ tersebut.

Masih berdiri di depan rumahku, aku kemudian membuka kertas putih yang terlipat itu.

…

Ini…

Langkah-langkah untuk mengeluarkan jurus rahasia karakterku?

Oh, Kiba! Kenapa nggak dari awal aja sih kau memberikanku catatan ini? Kenapa selama di _game center_ tadi kau malah bungkam? Kenapa di saat akhir kau baru menyerahkan catatan ini padaku?

Apa maumu sebenarnya?

Kau ingin aku menang atau kalah?

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aku berdiri di depan cermin, memandangi diriku yang sudah mengenakan baju T-shirt ungu dengan celana jeans ketat yang memperlihatkan jelas bentuk kakiku. Seperti biasa, kuikat rambutku tinggi-tinggi dan kubiarkan beberapa helai poni menjuntai, menutupi mata kananku.

Yah, semua tampak seperti biasa walaupun kuakui bahwa dandananku sekarang termasuk dandanan yang sederhana untuk ukuran seorang Yamanaka Ino.

Tapi..

_Lipgloss_ berwarna _peach_ kini kembali tampak berkilauan di bibirku setelah sebelum-sebelumnya warna _baby-pink_-lah yang menghias bibirku ini.

_Jimat._

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam benakku.

Aku tahu, harusnya aku fokus pada pertandingan nanti. Tapi, entah kenapa, pikiranku nggak terlalu bisa diajak bekerja sama. Aku memang sudah menghafalkan langkah-langkah untuk mengeluarkan jurus rahasiaku, walaupun aku belum pernah mencobanya langsung. Yah, seenggaknya, aku sudah punya pegangan mengenai tombol apa saja yang harus kutekan nantinya. Nggak perlu lagi menerka-nerka seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan. Nggak ada masalah. Aku pasti bisa mengeluarkan jurus rahasia itu di saat yang aku inginkan nantinya.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah… Kiba.

Aku nggak ngerti jalan pikirannya. Saat kupikir dia ingin aku kalah, dia malah memberikan catatan langkah-langkah jurus ini. Lalu gelagatnya yang aneh itu…

AAAA!

Aku benar-benar nggak bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan!

"Ino_-chan_, un? Sudah siap?"

"Ng!" jawabku sambil menoleh ke arah _Nii-chan_.

"Ayo berangkat!"

Sudahlah. Untuk saat ini, lebih baik aku memikirkan pertandinganku.

Bukan Kiba.

Ya.

Kemenanganku.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pertandingan ini digelar di _game center_ milik Sasuke. Awalnya, tentu saja Hokage Game Center yang menjadi pilihan. Tapi, akibat penyerangan tempo hari, tempat pertandingan dipindah ke tempat Sasuke, sesuai persetujuan. Sejujurnya aku masih agak ragu-ragu sampai sekarang. Apalagi mengingat bahwa orang-orang Sasuke bukanlah orang-orang di Hokage Game Center yang hangat dan ramah. Orang-orang Sasuke lebih meyerupai orang yang gila pertarungan, jika mau kugambarkan.

Namun, untuk menenangkanku, Kiba mengatur bahwa pertandingan kali ini akan diawasi oleh beberapa petugas yang berwenang. Selain itu, dengan adanya orang-orang dari Hokage Game Center – teman-temanku – aku juga bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

Semua akan berjalan lancar. _Nii-chan_ juga ada di sampingku. Nggak ada yang perlu kutakutkan. Dan itulah yang terus aku tekankan sesaat setelah aku sampai di tempat pertandingan.

"Nah, jadi di mana Kiba, un? Apa dia nggak akan memberikanmu sepatah dua patah kata masukan untuk menghadapi Sasuke?" tanya _Nii-chan_ sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru _game center_ yang sudah cukup ramai oleh orang.

Aku sedikit bergidik. Nggak menyangka kalau pertandingan personal antara aku dan Sasuke akan dilihat oleh banyak orang seperti ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghantam perutku dan membuatku mual. Rasanya nggak nyaman!

Tapi perasaan nggak nyaman itu langsung berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain saat kulihat… Kiba bersama dua cewek yang nggak kukenal! Ia tertawa, nggak keliatan tegang sama sekali. Lalu ia menulis sesuatu di kertas dan menyerahkannya pada cewek-cewek yang langsung berteriak kegirangan. Apa-apaan itu? Dia bilang dia nggak bisa menjemputku karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia persiapkan? Ini maksudnya?

"Hoi, Ino_-chan_?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat Naruto bersama Hinata. Mereka juga datang rupanya. Tapi kedatangan mereka bukan hal yang harus kupermasalahkan sekarang.

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai respon pada mereka dan kemudian berkata, "Sorry, aku tinggal dulu."

"Ino_-chan_, un?"

Panggilan _Nii-chan_ pun nggak kugubris. Saat ini pikiranku penuh dengan cowok berambut coklat yang tampak sedang asik-asikan dengan cewek yang nggak kukenal! _Hell_!

"Kiba_-kun_!" panggilku. Bersamaan dengan itu, aku langsung menarik tangannya, menjauh dari dua cewek yang langsung memasang ekspresi terkejut. "Maaf, tapi aku pinjam dulu pelatihku!"

Dan tanpa berniat mendengarkan protes dua cewek itu, ataupun protes Kiba, aku pun menariknya keluar dari _game center_, sampai ke suatu tempat yang kuanggap cukup privat. Nggak ada orang lain dan kami bisa bicara berdua!

"Whoa? Ada apa nih?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa urusan pentingmu itu hanya untuk bertemu dan merayu cewek-cewek?" tanyaku sinis.

Kiba membesarkan matanya untuk sesaat sebelum ia menyeringai. "Nggak juga. Kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"Cem… Demi apapun! Aku nggak cemburu!" teriakku cepat. "Aku hanya kesal karena bukannya memberikanku semangat atau masukan atau tips atau apalah, tapi kau malah asik-asikan dengan cewek-cewek itu."

Kiba tertawa. Tampak puas. Tapi begitu aku memasang wajah serius dan nggak tertawa sama sekali, akhirnya cowok itu menghentikan tawanya. "Oh, ya, ya! Masukan ya?" Ia kemudian memegang dagunya. "Coba aku ingat-ingat. Hemm…"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandanginya.

"Kupikir, di ronde pertama, kau harus mengalah padanya."

"Hah?"

"Kau harus kalah dengannya di ronde pertama," jawab Kiba sambil mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Tentu saja, jangan sampai dia tahu kalau kau mengalah."

Kiba melanjutkan, "Lalu di ronde dua, begitu dia sudah merasa di atas angin, kau harus membalik keadaan."

"Tunggu, tunggu! Apa cara ini nggak terlalu beresiko? Gimana kalau aku kalah di ronde 2?"

"Yah. Ini pertaruhan, Ino_-chan_," jawab Kiba sambil menyeringai, "tapi dari pertandinganku dengannya terdahulu, dia adalah orang yang mudah merasa di atas angin. Karena itulah dia kalah dariku."

"Tapi…"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Sejujurnya, aku ragu-ragu. Tapi aku nggak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk nggak mengangguk.

"Bagus. Dan jangan keluarkan jurus rahasia itu kecuali kau sudah terdesak. Itu kartu as-mu!"

Tanpa berniat protes, aku pun kembali mengangguk. Kulihat Kiba tersenyum atas responku. Lalu ia pun mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk kepalaku. Aku hanya menyentuh tangannya perlahan sebelum ia malah menggerakkan tangannya ke arah… bibirku.

_DEG!_

Jempolnya mengelus lembut bibirku sebelum ia berkata.

"Warna _peach_ memang cocok untukmu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut. Bukan seringai yang biasa, senyum. Ya, senyum.

_Kami-sama_! Aku ingin meleleh saat itu juga rasanya!

"Kiba_-kun_…"

"Yap!" Kiba menarik tangannya dari wajahku. "Aku sudah memberitahumu triknya, kau pun sudah menggunakan jimatmu. Nggak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! Semua akan berjalan sesuai perhitunganku!"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanku, ia kemudian melangkah, ke arah pintu masuk _game center_. Mungkin ia sadar kalau aku belum juga beranjak, karena itu ia kembali menoleh ke arahku.

Dan begitu kata-kata meluncur dari mulutnya, aku tahu bahwa waktu pertandingan sudah tiba bagiku.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Layar besar terpampang. Dengan itulah orang-orang akan bisa melihat jalannya pertandingan antara aku dan Sasuke.

Aku menelan ludah, gugup. Apalagi saat kulihat mata tajam Sasuke yang seolah siap menerkamku kapan saja.

Uh! Sejak kapan Yamanaka Ino bisa merasa sebegini terintimidasi. Oh, entahlah. Entahlah! Jangan tanya aku. Kepalaku terasa kosong sekarang. Aku nggak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Ingin rasanya kabur.

Oh, oh! _Kami-sama_!

"Masih ada waktu kalau kau ingin mundur." Suara Sasuke seolah menarikku kembali pada kenyataan. Aku mengangkat wajahku yang semula tertunduk hanya untuk melihat ke arahnya. "Dan kau bisa menyerahkan pertandingan ini pada pelatihmu."

…

"Bukan ide buruk, kurasa?"

Mendadak, senyum terlepas begitu saja dari wajahku.

"Aku hampir menyerah, Sasuke," balasku, "tapi kau yang menyadarkanku. Terima kasih."

Aku nggak lagi memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke karena aku sudah langsung bergerak ke arah kursiku. Bersiap untuk pertandingan. Mungkin aku bisa menang. Kiba sudah mengajariku dasar-dasarnya, jurus rahasianya, strateginya. Nggak ada jalan bagiku untuk kalah!

Aku harus menang!

Dengan tekad itu, aku pun menatap mantap pada layar di hadapanku. Keheningan langsung melanda _game center_ tersebut. Semua seolah tersihir agar menutup mulutnya dan menyaksikan pertandingan dengan seksama.

"_Ready_?" ujar seseorang yang ditunjuk menjadi MC.

Aku memilih karakter yang akan aku gunakan. Yah, tentu saja Sasuke juga demikian. Nggak usah ditanyakan lagi.

"_Set_!"

Aku memandang layar di hadapanku dalam keadaan waspada.

"_Go_!"

Tombol yang mengaktifkan pertandingan kemudian dipencet oleh MC dari satu _game_-_base_.

_ROUND 1!_

Sekarang karakterku dan karakter Sasuke sudah saling berhadapan.

Aku memulai langkah awal dengan menyerang terlebih dahulu. Tapi setelah sekali menyerang, aku lebih memilih posisi bertahan, sebagaimana yang Kiba usulkan padaku.

Tapi sebetulnya, tanpa disuruh pun, Sasuke yang sudah begitu lihai langsung mengalahkanku dengan mudah. Sial! Walaupun aku mengalah, tetep aja aku nggak rela melihat dia menang!

Begitu hasil ronde pertama terpampang di layar, terdengar suara riuh rendah dari pihak Sasuke yang menyorakkan kemenangannya sementara penonton dari kubu-ku spontan menyorakinya dengan 'Huu'.

Pengen ketawa. Tapi sebaiknya sekarang aku bersikap serius. Di ronde 2, Kiba mengatakan agar aku jangan sampai salah langkah. Gunakan jurus itu di saat-saat terdesak.

_ROUND 2!_

Pertandingan berjalan lebih alot. Kurasa Sasuke jadi kaget karena itu. Ia kacau dan pola menyerangnya jadi nggak beraturan. Walaupun demikian, ia tetaplah seorang _runner-up_ bukan?

Karena itu…

Ini saat yang tepat untuk mempraktekkan langkah rahasia yang diberikan Kiba padaku. Sebelum aku terpojok lebih jauh!

Baru saja aku mau mengeluarkan jurus itu, mendadak karena suatu kesalahan yang bodoh, karakter Sasuke terkena hantamanku sebelum aku mengeluarkan jurus itu dengan sempurna. Akibatnya… karakternya pun KO.

Kini, keadaan imbang.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kiba. Ia tampak terkejut. Aneh, bukannya senang, ia malah terkejut! Tapi yah.. Pada akhirnya ia tetap menyunggingkan senyumannya padaku. Ck! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Apa dia pikir aku nggak bakal bisa menang tanpa jurus rahasia itu?

_ROUND 3!_

Ini penentuan! Aku akan menang! Pasti!

Tapi.. Apa ini hanya perasaanku.. Atau Sasuke yang mendadak jadi lebih agresif? Ia menyerang membabi buta dengan kombo-kombo yang jauh lebih cepat dan mematikan dari sebelumnya.

Aku terdesak.

Kudengar pekikan nafas tertahan dari beberapa orang yang ada di situ.

Nggak!

Aku nggak boleh kalah!

_Atas, depan, belakang, atas, bawah…_

Aku menyuarakan langkah yang kudapat dari Kiba dalam hatiku.

Sejauh ini lancar.

_Atas, bawah, biru, merah, atas, bawah, atas, bawah… _

Satu langkah lagi!

_Depan, merah, biru, depan…_

Dan terakhir…

_biru_!

BERHASIL!

.

.

Ng?

Pertandingan berakhir.

Aku terbelalak.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Lho?

Aku… Kalah?

"Hn. Ternyata.. Cuma segitu kemampuan murid Inuzuka Kiba?" ujar Sasuke yang sudah berdiri dari kursinya.

Aku masih menatap layar dengan nggak percaya.

Aku.. Kalah?

Kenapa?

Dan…

Nggak!

Jurus rahasia itu nggak keluar?

"Ya, ya! Selamat atas kemenanganmu!" ujar suara yang kukenali sebagai suara Kiba. Nggak ada emosi dalam nada suaranya. Begitu aku menengoknya pun, ia hanya tersenyum sambil mendekat ke arahku.

"Hn. Sesuai perjanjian, mulai sekarang gelar _Game Master_ milikmu itu menjadi milikku!"

"Yup! Silakan! Ambil saja!" ujar Kiba yang sudah ada di belakangku dan kemudian membantuku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. "Dan kalau begitu… sesuai perjanjian juga, mulai sekarang kau dan Ino_-chan_ nggak ada hubungan apapun lagi!"

"Siapa yang pedu…li?" ucapan Sasuke menjadi terpotong seketika. Ia lalu memandang dengan tatapan bagai melihat hantu pada Kiba. "Kau… Jangan-jangan kau…"

"Yo, Ino_-chan_!" ujarnya sambil menarik tanganku, menjauh dari arena pertandingan.

"Tunggu! Inuzuka! Kau.."

"Wah, wah! Selamat atas kemenanganmu, Uchiha Sasuke! Eh, _Game Master. _un!" ujar _Aniki_ sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Berisik! Aku nggak ada urusan denganmu!"

"Kata siapa nggak ada?" Sekali ini, Naruto yang buka mulut. "Tentu kami harus merayakan kemenangan _Game Master_ yang baru dong?" ujarnya kemudian sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Eh?"

Bukan hanya Naruto, beberapa orang yang kukenal sebagai pelanggan _game center_ tempatku latihan selama ini sudah mengerubungi Sasuke dan langsung mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sesekali elukan yang terdengar sinis bergema di ruangan tersebut. Begitu aku hendak menoleh untuk melihat yang selanjutnya terjadi, Kiba malah menggerakkan kepalaku ke depan.

Dan…

"MINGGIR KALIAN! LEPASKAN AKU!"

Hanya suara itu yang bisa terdengar begitu jelas di telingaku. Sampai terngiang-ngiang di benakku, kalau boleh kutambahkan. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Sasuke sampai ia berteriak sedemikian rupa. Aku nggak tahu lagi karena aku sudah ditarik sampai begini jauh oleh cowok pemaksa yang satu ini.

Setelah kami berada di tempat sepi, yang jarang dilewati orang, Kiba melepaskan tanganku dan kemudian berhenti berjalan.

Lalu…

"Hahaha! Persiapanku matang kan? Dia pasti nggak akan bisa keluar dari keramaian itu untuk beberapa jam ke depan! Yah, rasakan saja dikelilingi 'fans'-mu, _New Game Master_!"

Persiapan?

Hah?

HAAAH?

"HEH! Apa yang.." belum selesai ucapanku, Kiba langsung memotong ucapanku.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, untung jimatnya ampuh ya?"

Aku mengernyitkan alisku lebih dalam. Kebingungan.

"Apanya yang ampuh, hei? Aku malah ka-…"

Lagi-lagi, belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Kiba keburu memotongku. Kali ini, bukan dengan kata-katanya, melainkan dengan… ciumannya.

Ciuman.

AS-TA-GA!

"Ehm.. Wangi _peach_…" ujar Kiba sambil mengeluskan jempolnya ke bibirnya sendiri.

Aku terbelalak. Aku terdiam. Aku melongo. Layaknya orang bego.

"Ap.. apa.. Ba.. Barusan.." ujarku tergagap sambil menyentuh bibirku dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kananku.

Kiba hanya tersenyum.

"Kiba-_kun_?" ujarku sekali lagi dengan wajah yang sudah terasa memanas.

Dia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku sebelum akhirnya ia mendorong kepalaku hingga terjatuh di dadanya yang cukup bidang. Ia memelukku erat sebelum berkata, "Jimat itu kan memang doaku biar kau kalah dan aku yang menang!"

"Apa maksudmu?" ujarku sambil mendorong dadanya sedikit, nggak begitu kasar, senggaknya cukup untuk membuat jarak di antara kami sehingga aku bisa menatap matanya dengan jelas.

"Aduh… Ino_-chan_ ini kok bolot banget sih? Masih belum nyadar juga yah?"

"Apaan?" hardikku kasar. Sementara, Kiba masih memegangi pinggangku dengan nyamannya.

"Semua strategi yang aku ajarkan di akhir itu.. Adalah strategi biar Ino_-chan_ kalah lho?"

Aku membesarkan mataku sebesar-besarnya yang aku bisa.

"HAH?" pekikku sambil melepaskan diri darinya.

Kiba hanya bisa menyeringai. Lalu, dengan cepat dan jelas, ia mengatakan bahwa ia sengaja membuatku kalah di ronde pertama dan mengalihkan kecurigaanku dengan mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah strategi untuk membuat Sasuke lengah. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia sebenarnya berharap aku akan langsung kalah di ronde kedua. Pantas wajahnya sempat terkejut begitu!

Dan satu pengakuannya yang terakhir.

"Catatan langkah yang kuberikan padamu itu.. tentu aja langkah yang salah!" ujar Kiba dengan riang. Aku hanya bisa menganga akan apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

"Si.. Sial! Sial kau, Kiba! Kenapa kau malah sengaja membuatku kalah? Apa maksudmu hah?"

Sekali ini, aku melihat ekspresi keheranan di wajah Kiba. Ia tampak mengernyitkan dahinya dan aku, bagaikan cermin baginya, memperlihatkan ekspresi yang serupa.

"Ini pertanyaan bercanda atau serius, Ino_-chan_?"

"Aku serius!"

"Ck!"

Sekali lagi, Kiba mengecup bibirku dengan lembut. Aku... Oh, _Kami-sama_! Katakan ini bukan mimpi! Perasaan saat jantungku berdebar dengan kencang ini… Sensasi hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku ini… ini... nyata?

Begitu bibir kami terpisah, Kiba, dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona, berkata, "Masih belum ngerti juga, eh?"

Aku terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata.

"Atau butuh ciuman yang ketiga?"

YA! YA! YA!

"NGGAK!" ujarku yang jelas-jelas sangat bertentangan dengan suara hatiku. "Nggak perlu.. Aku…"

Panas kembali terasa di kedua belah pipiku. Oh, pasti warna wajahku sudah semerah tomat matang kali ini.

"Kau.. Licik sekali!" ujarku sambil menunduk. Dan kemudian aku memegangi kedua sisi pipiku dengan masing-masing tangan.

"Makanya aku bisa jadi _Game Master_ kan?" jawab Kiba tenang.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Mantan cowomu itu kalah karena dia nggak akan pernah bisa melihat apa yang kulihat!" ujarnya lancar sambil menyeringai. "Ia boleh menang dalam pertandingan melawanmu. Tapi… tidak denganku!"

"K-Kiba-_kun_…" ujarku tergagap. "Pertandingan apa.. Maksudmu…?"

"_Well_.." ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang kembali merona, "Pertandingan merebut hatimu, kukira…"

Aku nggak bisa menahan diriku lagi saat itu. Aku langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan cowok itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kurasa ia nggak keberatan soalnya ia hanya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan lembut, tanpa protes atau apapun meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Kau bodoh! Padahal kalau kau bilang lebih awal, pertandingan konyol ini… nggak perlu ada!"

"Haah! Biarin aja! Gini-gini aku kan orang yang baik hati, lho? Aku membiarkan Sasuke mendapatkan gelar _Game Master_-ku dan ia akan membiarkanku mendapatkan bagianku sendiri!"

"Huh! Dasar bodoh! Tapi… langkahmu itu terlalu gegabah kan? Gimana kalau ternyata aku nggak punya perasaan apapun padamu?"

"Memangnya aku nggak tahu perasaanmu? Berhentilah bercanda, Ino_-chan_!" ujarnya sambil terkekeh. "Perasaanmu itu jelas tergambar di wajahmu tahu!"

Aku mendorong dada cowok itu dengan cepat. Wajahku memanas, sangat panas!

"KAU TAHU?"

Ia menyeringai. "Siapa yang nggak tahu?"

"KAU TAHU DAN TETAP SAJA BERTINGKAH SEOLAH-OLAH TIDAK TAHU APAPUN?"

Sekali ini, tawanya pecah. "Kalau kuberitahu, kau pasti nggak akan mau melanjutkan pertandingan ini."

"MEMANG!" ujarku sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa malah sengaja membiarkanku… bagaimana kalau ternyata aku malah menang? Bagaimana kalau aku malah kembali pada Sasuke?"

"Mana mungkin? Kan sudah kubilang, aku tahu perasaanmu padaku."

Aku menggeram.

"Dan, yah… alasanku sebenarnya tetap bersikeras mengadakan pertandingan ini… untuk menegaskan pada Uchiha Sasuke, di depan orang-orang, bahwa mulai sekarang, hubunganmu dengannya benar-benar sudah berakhir!" Bersamaan dengan kata-kata itu, ia kembali menarikku mendekat ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya kembali ia letakkan di pinggangku. "Semua sesuai rencanaku, Ino_-chan_!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan kemudian memegangi dahiku dengan sebelah tangan. Mendadak, tanganku ditahan oleh tangannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ino_-chan_?"

Aku menatapnya dalam diam.

Inuzuka Kiba. Cowok yang nggak lebih tua dariku. Seorang _gamer_ handal yang baru saja menerima gelar _Game Master_ untuk _game_ _battle_ terdahulu. Seorang maniak anjing dengan hobi – apalagi kalau bukan – bermain _game_. Cowok pemaksa yang selalu bertingkah seenaknya.

Walaupun kini ia kehilangan gelar _Game Master_-nya, tapi ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dibandingkan itu.

Hatiku.

Dan apalagi yang lebih baik dari itu, hem?

"Nggak usah bertanya lagi!"

Ia menyeringai sebelum bibir kami kembali bersentuhan. _For Kami's sake_! Untuk ketiga kalinya hari itu!

Nggak diragukan, berkat ciuman itu, aku merasa semakin dan semakin meleleh. Jantungku berdebar kencang dan kepalaku terasa kosong.

Ah! Sebelum aku benar-benar nggak bisa berpikir, izinkan aku mengatakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting.

Ya.

Mulai sekarang, tolong ingatkan aku untuk selalu waspada pada _Game Master_ sepertinya atau _Aniki_.

Di tangan mereka, orang-orang sepertiku hanya akan menjadi santapan yang lezat.

.

.

Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku nggak keberatan selama itu Kiba yang memakanku… (?)

***** FIN *****

* * *

**A/N : **

**Akhirnya **_**Game Master**_** tamat juga!**

**Yey! Yey! Yey!**

**Beres! Akhirnya ada scene kissu-kissu. Hahahahay!**

**Dan di saat akhir, otak Ino bener-bener udah dimakan ama Kiba (?) XD**

**Next, sebelum mengakhiri fic ini, let me show you my big appreciation.**

**Special thanks buat para reviewer yang udah bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fic ini : Cendy Hoseki (dasar anak psikologi! Tajem banget sih instingnya? Hahahaha! Sumpah, langsung melongok begitu liat review kamu. trus bergumam deh : ah! ketahuan ya?XD), ****Kara a.k.a. Mimi**** (I don't have to mention the rest of your pen name that u used to review the previous chapter, right?), vaneela (sudah diapdeeettt! XD), Deidei Rinnepero13 (nyeh3, gimana chapter ini? Jadi the best nggak?), ZephyrAmfoter (yap! Ini last chapternya. Moga-moga memuaskan), ****Ino FaNs**** (ehehe. No prob. Gimana? Udah ketahuan kan perasaan Kiba? Hahahay!), Anasasori29 (Sasu menang tuh. Wakakakak! XD), ****Moe chan**** (sudah kilat kah? And btw, kamu nanya saya cowo atau cewe di fic saya yang my summer is u, dan jawabannya adalah… saya cewek tulen kok, walaupun a bit tomboy :P) and'z a.n (sudah diapdet ^^), ****el Cierto**** (dear nee, I just save the best for the last. I mean, the kissu scene. In this chapter : Three times in a row. Hahaha.), ****Nicha youichi**** (yuppie, pastinya ^^v), ****Uzumaki Cool**** (termasuk cepet nggak?:D), ****Akira Tsukiyomi Sang Reviewer Terbalik**** (hehe. Begitulah. Chapter ini lebih romance lagi kan?), Sabaku no Uzumaki (thanks dah menunggu ^^).**

**Dan buat semua silent reader yang udah baca, yang udah ngefave, ngealert, saya juga ucapkan makasih banyak yaa. ^^v**

**For the last, please give me your opinion.**

**Yes, I'll still be waiting for your review. :D**

**Regards,**

**Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
